Something Something Something Vicodin
by Pyewacket75
Summary: House/OFC. Younger House meets Angela when she's 15 and they form a bond. Then he leaves to work at PPTH and they're reunited 10 years later. Will he remember her, and will they still have that same connection? Rated M for adult content and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My NaNoWriMo fic is FINALLY done, and I couldn't have done it without **Iyimgrace's** help! She was an awesome beta for this fic! Although I did post a few chapters of this over on Live Journal, I decided to hold off and wait until I finished revsing and proofreading it. I wrote this fic in 30 days, (I was actually done a few days early though) and it was the most fun I've had writing a novel. I'll definitely be doing it again this year. It's the first time I've ever been able to participate.

So without further ado, here's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy the ride.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House or the characters from the show House M.D. I do, however, own everyone else in this fic.**_

**Chapter 1**

Angela Sorentis was not having a good day. The high she'd been riding all morning after receiving an A on her last term paper was quickly forgotten when she took a volleyball to the face in gym class. And it was all because she looked at Tim Tucker "the wrong way," according to his girlfriend, Samantha. The truth was, she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at his friend, Geoff Harris, who happened to be standing behind Tim. Well, she wouldn't be looking at either of them anymore. If anything, they'd be looking at her with her bloody nose and shiner under her left eye. And no doubt they'd be laughing. They always did.

It wasn't because Angela was unattractive. She was actually quite pretty, and obviously Samantha considered her to be a threat, if throwing a volleyball at her face was any indication. At fifteen, Angela was 5'7, taller than most girls her age, athletic, and just beginning to fill out in all the right places. She didn't want to stand out in any way, shape or form, but her body had other ideas. She was already wearing a C cup, and she couldn't imagine getting any bigger as she got older. Boys gawked at her, girls teased her and everyone else just ignored her.

She left the nurse's station with an ice pack for her face and hurried to her next class. She couldn't wait for the day to be over, but until she literally left the school grounds, the torment wouldn't stop. She endured endless taunts about her eye but she refused to let it get to her. At least not until she got home and could collapse into a pile of tears in the safety of her own bedroom.

"Nice jeans, Angela. Didn't I see those on the clearance rack at Calvin Klein?" Samantha called out as she blocked Angela's access to her desk.

"I don't shop at Calvin Klein. Their jeans aren't long enough for me. The better question is, how would _you_ know? What were you doing in the clearance section in the first place?"

There were a couple of giggles but Angela's expression remained neutral as she took her books out of her bag.

"Bitch!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we live in the same neighbourhood and I can afford to shop at the same stores as you. I just choose not to dress like a ten dollar hooker."

Samantha's face distorted with rage, and her friends literally moved away from her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Now get out of my face. Unless you want a pair of Irish sunglasses to go with your designer ones."

She looked confused, to which Angela just laughed. "Oh, sorry. What I meant was, if you don't get out of my way, I'll give you two black eyes."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. Now MOVE," Angela hissed and shoved Samantha aside so she could sit down.

The bell rang at the end of the day and she high-tailed it to her locker to get her jacket, and sprinted down the hall, only to be stopped by Tim Tucker, who stuck his foot out to trip her. Her bag exploded with books and pens, and other items, while the other boys laughed at her.

"Where ya goin', Ang?" he inquired, making no effort to hide the fact that he was looking at her breasts.

With her eyes downcast, she murmured, "home," and continued to pick up her things.

"I saw you checking me out today."

"Don't flatter yourself, Tim. I wasn't checking you out."

"Yeah you were. Even Samantha saw you."

Angela stood up so that she was eye-level with him. "Samantha seems to think _everyone_ is looking at you. Why, I don't even know. I've seen better heads on a mug of beer."

The boys laughed even harder and Tim was outraged. He grabbed her by the lapels of her leather jacket and slammed her up against the locker. Angela remained un-phased. It was nothing that hadn't happened before.

"Nice. Do you treat your girlfriends with such care?"

"Hey, I tried to be nice to you when you first moved here. But you ignored me. I have my pick of any girl at this school. What makes you so special?"

"I have higher standards, I guess. That, and I'd like to remain STD free."

Even Geoff Harris laughed as she pushed past all of them and left the building.

_Don't cry. Don't cry_, she repeated to herself as she walked down the street towards her house. She waited until she was in the comfort of her own bedroom to let the tears fall.

"Oh my!" Jennifer, Angela's mother, gasped when she caught a glimpse of her daughter's shiner and bruised nose. "Honey, why didn't you come to me for some ice when you got home?"

"I've had ice on it all afternoon, Mom."

"How did it happen?"

"Someone threw a ball at me in gym class."

Jennifer frowned. "Who threw a ball at you?"

"It was an accident. No big deal."

"But…"

"Mom, forget it. It's just a shiner. It'll go away. What's for dinner?"

"I'm cooking a ham. And your Uncle Jim is coming over later."

"With Sam?"

"No. He and your Auntie Sam are getting divorced."

"Good. I never liked her anyway."

"Angela!" Jennifer admonished.

"What? You didn't like her either."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Just…don't talk to him about her. Jim is a little sensitive about it."

Angela simply laughed. "Sensitive? He should be celebrating. She was a bitch."

"You need to curb that attitude, young lady," Jennifer warned.

"Whatever. Oh, and I got an A on my term paper by the way. Not like you care."

"Of course I care."

"You don't even know what I wrote about."

"Okay, so what did you write about?"

"The methods of capital punishment across the country."

"Oh, you didn't…" Jennifer gasped. "What a horrible topic!"

"It's not horrible. It's interesting. Did you know they still execute by firing squad in three states?"

"Idaho, Oklahoma and Utah last I heard," her dad said as he breezed into the kitchen and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked as he tilted her head up to examine her face.

"It's no big deal, Daddy."

"Let me guess, you walked into a door again?"

Angela sighed. She couldn't get anything past her father. He had some kind of radar that told him when she wasn't telling him the whole story. As District Attorney, he had a definite sixth sense about people. It was what made him such a ball buster in the court room.

"Just say the word, and I'll yank you out of that school so fast it'll make their heads spin. I don't get how the teachers can let something like that go on."

"Stop mollycoddling her, David. Maybe if she dressed and acted like the young lady she is, she wouldn't have these problems."

David turned an accusing finger to his wife. "Oh, so she should just conform and become one of them?"

"Well, the way things are going for her now, it can't hurt. The next thing we know she'll be coming to us and telling us she's become a lesbian."

Angela rolled her eyes again. "You don't just become a lesbian, Mom. You either are, or you aren't. And I'm not a lesbian. I happen to like boys. The problem is that all the boys at my school are assholes!"

With that, she stormed out of the kitchen and back up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was nice," David groaned. "You could be a little more supportive, Jen."

"You want me to support the fact that she chooses to dress and act like a boy?"

"It's who she is. And for the record, it wouldn't be the end of the world if she was a lesbian. I wouldn't love her any less, and I would hope you'd feel the same."

"She's only fifteen."

"Exactly! She's only fifteen! She hasn't even started dating yet."

"From the sounds of it, she's not going to be dating at all if she acts like one of the boys."

"So? She doesn't have to date at all if she doesn't want to. I don't want her simply doing it because she thinks it's what we want. And I was serious when I said I'd take her out of that school. I have no qualms about either putting her in a different school or hiring a private tutor."

"She needs to be around kids, David. You don't want her to be a recluse."

"Fine. But if this crap at school keeps up, I'm taking her out of there."

"Fine. But did you hear what Angela wrote her term paper about?"

"I heard. Did she get an A?"

"Yes she did, as a matter of fact."

David smiled, proud of his daughter. "That's my girl."

"Rather morbid, don't you think?" Jennifer said dryly.

"Hey, it's what she's into. You know she wants to get into law enforcement. This is a step in that direction."

"I suppose. But law enforcement is so…"

"Masculine?"

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what you were thinking. Just let her do what she wants. She'll do the right thing. She always does."

X X X

The "right thing" was not climbing out her bedroom window and walking to the nearest Carl's Jr. However, much to her chagrin, it seemed half her class had the same idea. Then she remembered there was a game and that was where everyone went to hang out after wards.

Just as she was getting ready to turn and go, she was discovered. "Hey, dyke."

Tim Tucker was suddenly in her face, followed by most of the team and several cheerleaders. "Here all by yourself on a Friday night? Man, talk about a total loser."

"I heard you guys lost tonight. So touché."

Tim took a step forward and placed his hand on Angela's cheek. "For the last time, I will not go out with you. Okay? Quit begging. It's embarrassing."

"Please. I wouldn't go out with you if the world were flooded with piss and you lived in a tree!" She spun around to leave but Tim grabbed her by the shirt and it ripped open, partially exposing her bra.

The boys cheered and the girls laughed as Angela tried to cover herself up. But since she wasn't wearing a jacket, she only had her hands. She was totally humiliated and defeated. Before Angela could even think of her next move, someone came over and stood between her and Tim.

Angela was confused to say the least. She had no idea who the man was, or why he was coming to her rescue, but she was grateful. Staying behind him, she watched the scene unfold. Suddenly, someone wrapped a jacket over her shoulders and she turned to see her Uncle, James Wilson, smiling at her.

"You think that's funny, big guy?" the other man's voice boomed, startling her. "Does picking on girls get you off?"

"Fuck off and mind your own business," Tim spat back.

The man ignored him and kept going. "Do the words _statutory_ and _assault_ mean anything to you?"

"Yeah right. Like they'd take her word over mine. My dad's a cop, ya know."

"Yeah? And _her_ dad is the District Attorney."

Tim literally paled, and Angela held back a giggle.

"See where I'm going with this? I have several witnesses, including the camera right there, who saw you touch her and then practically rip her shirt off."

Samantha was quick to get her two cents in. "We'll just say she came on to him. They won't believe her anyway."

The man turned on Samantha next and she shrank back from him. "From the smell of you I'd say it was the booze talking. No way there's just coke in that cup."

She looked at him as if he was the Amazing Kreskin and stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Me? That's not important. And I've never met her before in my life. But I'm friends with her uncle. So I suggest you back off. Or you'll be meeting her daddy real soon. Now get out of here. All of you."

As they trickled out, it didn't stop them from hissing names at Angela on the way out.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Dyke."

"Wow, they covered just about everything," the man muttered under his breath. When everyone had cleared out, Angela looked completely defeated and worn out. However bad she felt, she turned to the man who had stood up for her.

He was tall, with an athletic build, 5 O'clock shadow and steely blue eyes that were so mesmerizing she couldn't stop staring. He was like a knight in shining armor standing there, and she was in awe. After a moment, she finally found her voice.

"Thanks…for that," she said in a quiet voice, so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

Her uncle stepped forward. "Angela, this is Greg House. He's a doctor too. Greg, this is my favorite niece, Angela."

"Your only niece," the man snickered, causing her uncle to shake his head in wonder. The man clearly didn't miss anything.

"Come on, kiddo," her Uncle James said, giving her a nudge. "Let's go home."

* * *

_**Reviews are love, guys! Lemme know how you're liking this :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just wanted to address a couple of things. House's age for one. This back story is pre-infarction and pre-PPTH, which puts House is in his early-mid 30s. I didn't really stick to much of a time line.  
**_

_**As for the harshness of the school bullies, they say 'write what you know' so I did just that. Some of the things that Angela has been through in this story have actually happened. Suffice to say, this has been very cathartic to write, even if I embellished some of the details a little. So what's real and what's not? Well, only I know for sure. I will go so far as to say that high school for me was like prison. The worst 5 years of my life, as it were. I thought maybe addressing school bullying would make some people realize how bad it can really be, and that it does still exist today. In fact it's probably a lot worse now. Am I still bitter? Fuck yes! But that's a story for another time...  
**_

**Chapter 2**

Both Jennifer and David were shocked when Wilson arrived with their daughter and a stranger in tow.

"James! You finally made it. And who's this?" Jennifer inquired of House, looking at him like he was a specimen under a microscope.

"Jennifer, David, this is Dr. Gregory House. I met him at a conference last month."

"Well it's nice to meet you…Gregory."

"Just call me House. Everyone else does."

"Lovely." Then Jennifer turned to her daughter. "I thought you were in your room."

"I was hungry so I went to Carl's Jr. And Uncle Wilson and his friend were there. And so were they," Angela said, her voice fading.

"They?"

"Kids from school."

She removed Wilson's jacket to reveal her torn shirt and Jennifer gasped. "What happened to your shirt, sweetie?"

"Tim grabbed me when I tried to leave and it ripped." Angela felt the tears come again and buried her face against her dad's chest. "It's my favorite shirt. Now it's all wrecked."

"We'll get you another one."

But Angela just shook her head. "You can't! It's a collector's item. Dad got me this from one of those rare collector's places. They're impossible to find anymore. And you can't fix it. It's totally messed up!"

"Who did this? You said Tim, Tim who?" David inquired.

"Tucker. He said his dad is a cop."

David rolled his eyes. "Oh Jesus."

"What?" Wilson, House and Jennifer all asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that Sergeant John Tucker is the biggest redneck ever. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Angela went up to her room while Wilson, House and her parents retired to the games room downstairs for a drink.

"Those kids are a lot more vicious now than when I went to school," House sighed as he took the drink David offered.

"Where did you go to school?" Jennifer asked House.

"I went to a lot of schools. I was an army brat."

Sensing that was all they were going to get out of House, Wilson changed the subject. "So, David. Are you going to do anything about Tim Tucker?" Wilson inquired of his brother-in-law.

David shrugged. "There's not a whole lot I can do. Other than the ripped shirt, she wasn't hurt, there's not a scratch on her so there's no case. All we can do is wait and see if he bothers her again."

"If he's smart, he won't," House grumbled.

"Well, thank you for coming to her rescue," Jennifer smiled sweetly at him.

He nodded, a little uncomfortable with the way Wilson's sister was checking him out. He was used to women looking at him, of course. But the fact that this woman was Wilson's sister, made it seem creepy.

X X X

Angela did her last bicep curl and then stretched out on the bench to do chest presses. She always found that lifting weights was the best way to relieve her stress and get rid of her frustrations. However, she was having trouble concentrating. Uncle James' friend continued to haunt her thoughts.

The way he stepped in and took charge of the situation the night before made him seem like her own personal hero. Which, she thought, was ridiculous. He was easily twice her age and a man of the world. Her mother told her that he was well traveled and very well-read. She was definitely no match for him.

Still, Angela was entranced by the man. Maybe it was only hero worship. But it didn't stop her from wanting to know more about the tall, handsome friend of her uncle.

The hands that gripped the barbell took her by surprise and she glanced up at Greg House. He stood over her, holding the barbell with both hands like a spotter, and then set it down on the hooks.

"A little heavy for you, isn't it?" he smirked.

"No. I just…have a lot on my mind. I lost my focus."

"Oh. Thinking about last night, no doubt."

She nodded.

"Are those kids usually that mean to you?"

"Yes. Yesterday was a bad day. Last night just clinched it. And now my shirt is wrecked."

"Little punk," House grumbled as he handed her the water bottle. "So this is how you get your frustrations out?"

"Yeah."

"Ever try running?"

"That's boring."

"Not if you have someone to run with. I'm going to be in town for awhile. I'm finishing my residency with Wilson. If you want to join me, that would be cool. That is, if it's okay with your parents."

"I'd have to ask them. My mom might have an issue with it."

House grinned. "If she does, I'll talk to her. Women can't say no to me."

Angela made a face. "Gross."

"You say that now. But in a few years you'll be singing a different tune. So, what else are you into?"

"I do Tae Kwon Do. Those guys are going to be sorry they fucked with me. One of these days I'm going to snap and they'll be stepping over the bodies to run from me."

House did a victory fist pump. "Good for you."

Angela sighed. "I just wish…never mind."

"You wish what?"

"I just wish…there wasn't any bullying. There's so much hate. It's not fair. I never had any problems at my old high school."

"Where was that?"

"Vancouver."

"Every school has bullies. Even Canadians can be mean," he smirked.

"I know. But it seems like the whole school is out to get me. If I'm not getting pushed into the wall, someone is jumping out at me from every corner. Hell, if I so much as _look_ at a guy, they're calling me a slut. And if I talk to a girl, I'm a dyke."

"Have you told your parents about it?"

"Oh yeah. I think my dad wants me out of that school but my mom just tells me to either suck it up and ignore them, or start dressing like a girl."

House nodded. "Just dressing like them isn't going to make it stop. They'll just find something else to pick on you about."

"I know."

"Do you like school?"

"Yeah. I do well in my classes. I want to study criminology and join the police academy when I graduate."

House nodded. "I don't know you. But you seem like you've got your shit together. Don't let them get to you. Do what you want, stay in school and get good grades. It'll pay off in the end."

"If I live that long," Angela mumbled and got up to leave. She was gone before House could ask her what she meant.

X X X

"Wilson, wait up!" House shouted to his friend across the hall. They were both on a lunch break and usually ate together.

"My turn to buy?" Wilson sighed.

"It's always your turn."

"Until the bail money is paid off?"

"That's a start. I need to ask you something. About Angela."

Wilson's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"Something's going on. I was talking to her the other night and…"

"What were you two talking about?"

"If you'll shut up and let me finish, I'll tell you. I gave her some advice, told her not to let those kids get the better of her, and to stay in school. You know what she said?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"She said and I quote, 'if I live that long'."

Wilson's eyes widened for a second. "You probably just misheard..."

"No, she said it. Is she…do you think she could be thinking of…"

"I don't think so."

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"I'll tell David next time I see him. My question for you is why do you care? You hardly know her."

"She seems like a good kid. She has a lot more on the ball than you all give her credit for. She deserves better."

"She's young, House."

House scoffed. "Please don't tell me you're thinking that I…that she and I…"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Wilson! She's just a kid!"

"Exactly, House. Stay away from her. I know your reputation with women around this place and it's not exactly favorable."

"I'm a lot of things, Wilson, but I'm not a pedophile. I was a victim of bullying too. If not at school then by my old man. You don't know what it's like unless you've actually been there. Tell me, have you ever been pushed against a locker, been book slapped, shoved aside by kids in school?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. I think David knows how bad it is, but your sister is in total denial. Her solution to everything is to just slap on a dress and bake a cake."

"I agree Jennifer isn't what you'd call people smart, but she's a good person."

"She needs to wise up. If Angela doesn't want to go school anymore, they need to ask themselves why."

X X X

"Hey, Angela, wait!" a familiar voice called to her.

Angela closed her eyes and silently cursed. _Could it be? No way…_She slowly turned around and saw Geoff Harris standing in front of her. "Hi," she said quietly, as she stared at the floor.

"I just wanted to say sorry…I feel bad about the other night. Tim and the guys can be total assholes."

"Yeah well, you are who you hang with."

He laughed until he realized what she just said. "Wait...did you just call me an asshole? You did…"

"I'm sorry…but my defenses are up. Everyone's been really nasty to me since I moved here."

"I know. And that's why I wanted to make it up to you by asking you to the semi-formal next week."

Angela was stunned beyond words. "You…want to go with…me?"

"Yeah. I mean…if you want to."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about them. They won't bug you. They know who your dad is. I think Tim almost peed his pants the other night," Geoff laughed. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

Angela shrugged. "A friend of my Uncle's."

"He seems badass."

"He is."

The bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, and Geoff smiled at her. He was even better looking up close. "So whaddya say?"

She nodded, although hesitantly. "Okay. I'll go."

"Great! I'll talk to ya later. I gotta get to class."

Angela turned and headed to her class, happy for once that things were looking up.

* * *

_**Still liking it? Lemme know :) I love to hear from you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter has some angst and violence but as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn. I can't make this story all happy times, can I? Nah, that would be boring. You know me, I like to throw in a little curve ball here and there. So this is it. You've been warned and this story is rated M for a reason.**_

**Chapter 3**

Angela ran into the house and found her Mom in the kitchen as she cut up vegetables for dinner.

"Mom! You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Probably not, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Jennifer smiled as she paused. "What's up?"

"Geoff Harris invited me to the semi-formal next week!"

"Did he, now? Was he by chance one of the boys from the other night?"

Angela sighed. Leave it to her mother to burst her bubble. "Yes. But he's not a jerk like Tim. When I first came to the school, he was nice to me. And then his buddies got to him and he didn't talk to me anymore, but he hasn't been mean to me, either. So will you help me find something to wear?"

Jennifer nodded. "Sure. We can go this weekend."

"Cool! I can't wait!"

X X X

Angela studied herself in the full length mirror. The royal blue dress was very simple, yet hugged her curves beautifully and made her eyes look even bluer than normal. Her long brown hair was styled in one long French braid that hung down her back.

She heard the doorbell ring and slipped into her matching shoes. Geoff had arrived, and she was more than a little excited.

However, as she came to the top of the stairs, she saw that it wasn't Geoff, but House and her Uncle James.

Both men looked up at her as she came down very carefully. She wasn't used to walking in three inch heels, even though she'd been practicing all week.

"Wow. What's going on?" Wilson inquired of his sister.

"Angela has a date to the dance tonight," Jennifer said proudly.

"Who's the lucky fella?" House asked Angela.

"His name is Geoff."

House gave her mother a dubious look. "And you're okay with this?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Sure? Why not? It's a school dance not a drive-in. She'll be fine."

The two men left just as Geoff pulled up in a shiny red Corvette. House immediately recognized him as one of the football players from that night at Carl's Jr.

"I have a bad feeling about this," House muttered as he watched the boy pass by.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Leave the kid alone, House."

"Hey…kid," House called out.

Geoff turned around and bristled when he recognized House. "Yeah?"

"Don't try anything stupid. She's a good girl. You got me?"

"Yes sir," Geoff nodded and continued up the path.

"Come on, House. We're gonna be late. She'll be fine."

But House wasn't convinced.

X X X

Geoff was the perfect date as far as Angela was concerned. He was on his best behavior and he made sure nobody bothered them.

"Wanna go outside for some air?" He asked her. "It's hot in here."

"Sure."

Geoff took her hand and led her outside to the back of the school.

"I like you, Angela," he whispered as he stood in front of her.

"I like you too."

"I thought I imagined it when you were looking at me before." His hand slid down the side of her dress and rested on her hip. "You're so pretty," he breathed in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Angela didn't know what to do next, so she just stood there, unresponsive.

"Geoff…I…"

"Shh, it's okay."

Then all of a sudden he was kissing her, his tongue was down her throat while his hands groped her everywhere.

"No…"

"Come on, Ang…you know you want this."

"No…not now…not here…"

"I'll be quick, I promise," he laughed. His hand was between her legs, and even though she kept pushing him away, he wouldn't let up. "Hey, what's the deal? I thought you liked me."

"I do. But not like this."

"Then let's go to my house. Nobody's home."

"No, I mean I don't want to…do anything."

"I thought you wanted to be with me, Ang."

"I do. That doesn't mean I want to do…_that_."

"You'll like it…all the girls do."

"I'm not like all the girls," she said and shoved him away. That only seemed to aggravate him and Angela was getting panicked. Just then, Tim and another boy came around the corner, both had clearly been drinking and she could smell the liquor on their breath as they closed in. "What's going on? What're you doing?"

"They just wanna party too, Ang."

Tim laughed. "Yeah, Ang. Why don't you show us what's under that pretty blue dress? Does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" she asked, backing herself into a corner.

Tim advanced on her and pushed her against the cold brick wall. When she had her chance, she brought her knee up and hit her target right on, causing him to cry out in pain. When he let go of her she ran, but ended up being stopped by the other boy, Dave, who wrestled her to the cold hard ground. Geoff clamped his hand over her mouth while Dave unbuckled his pants.

"Don't fight it, Angela," Geoff cooed. "Just let it happen. You can't stop this. I knew they were right about you. You really are a slut."

_Oh no...No..No...No! This is NOT going to happen! _her inner voice screamed at her. _Do something!_

The sound of all the laughing made something inside of her snap and she went ballistic.

She managed to kick Dave off of her and then grabbed the lapels of Geoff's jacket to hurl him over her and onto his stomach, causing him to scrape his chin hard on the cement.

That's when she saw the long branch nearby and grabbed it, whacking Tim in the side of the head, and then poking Dave hard in the stomach. Then she ran around the side of the building towards the street. She didn't see the approaching car until it was too late.

X X X

"Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, please report to the E.R. Stat. Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, please report to the E.R. Stat."

House and Wilson looked at each other, confusion on House's face and panic on Wilson's, dropped whatever they were doing and headed downstairs.

"We've got a teenage girl coming in. She was hit by a car crossing the road. Her parents have been called and they're on their way."

"What's the deal? Why did you call us?" House demanded.

"The patient is Dr. Wilson's niece, Angela Sorentis. Her father wants you two there when they bring her in."

The paramedics pulled up to the ambulance bay and House was there to open the doors to the van. They rushed her into one of the exam rooms and House took over. "What do we know?"

"She was hit hard, witnesses say she flipped over the hood of the car and slid off onto the road. She has broken ribs, possible kidney damage and most likely a concussion from when her head smacked the windshield."

Wilson examined her legs and her arms, finding what looked like scrapes. "House look," he said, pointing to the marks on her wrists and face. "Hand prints."

"That little piece of…"

"Hey, we don't know…"

"Do a rape kit. Make sure."

The heart monitor alarm went off and House grabbed a syringe full of epinephrine. "No, no, no…" he whispered as he injected her IV. "Stay with us, kiddo. Come on…you don't want them to win, do you?"

Once they got her vitals back to normal, House left her with the doctor to perform the rape kit. An hour later, Wilson found him in the cafeteria.

"Well?"

"She wasn't raped, House. Thankfully."

"Good. Then I won't have to kill the little bastards who were responsible. Just maim them a little."

Wilson stared at House as if he'd grown two heads. _House was concerned about another human being? Had hell frozen over?_ "Why do you care so much, House? I mean seriously."

"Why don't you? She's your niece."

"I care. She's my only niece."

"Right. So then you shouldn't care if I care."

"Why do you care then?"

House playfully hit the side of his head like he was trying to make sense of the conversation. "Because I'd hate to see her be just another statistic at that school. I can hear it now," he said, mocking some old lady's voice, "oh, poor thing. She was literally bullied to death. Such a tragedy, blah blah blah. Wouldn't you rather hear "Wow! She was treated like crap but she rose above it and made something of herself."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Dr. House shows compassion."

"I'm just as capable of showing compassion as you are, Wilson. The difference is, a lot of people don't deserve it. Your niece is a good kid and she didn't deserve to have this happen to her. So yeah, that's why I care. And the jerks responsible for this will get theirs."

X X X

Angela slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The first person she saw was her father and then she saw House talking with him quietly in the corner of the room. When she looked to the right of her, she saw her mother reading a book in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, sweetie…thank God!" Jennifer sighed with relief as she grabbed her daughter's hand.

Angela tried to talk but there was something covering her mouth.

"Don't try to talk," House instructed. "There's a tube down your throat. Do you think you can breathe on your own now?"

She nodded and he came over to her bedside. "This might be a bit uncomfortable. And your throat will be sore for a few days."

She choked a little as House removed the contraption and then took a couple of deep breaths in. It felt good and she even managed a smile.

"I think you're out of the woods, kid. You had us worried."

"Uncle James…" she whispered.

"He'll be down soon, sweetie," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Body…hurts…" she winced and tried to shift her position in the bed.

House looked up from her chart. "On a scale of 1-10 how bad is it?"

Angela held up eight fingers and he winced. "Where does it hurt the most?"

She pointed to her chest.

"You have three broken ribs. I'll give you something for that. Anywhere else?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

When House was gone, David sat down in the chair that her mother recently occupied. "Sweetie…did Geoff do this?"

"Yes," she whispered as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Tim Tucker…and Dave Fraser were there too."

David's eyes widened. "There were three of them?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here's the deal. You don't talk to anyone without me present. Understand? And I mean anyone. Not your uncle, House, anyone."

"They didn't…"

"I know they didn't. But if this goes to trial, and it might, we don't need it compromised in the event you accidentally say something that gets leaked. I don't trust any of those kids as far as I can throw them. And you're not going back to that school. If we can't get you into a private school for the rest of this year, we'll hire a private tutor until the fall. So don't worry. You won't be going back there."

Angela's tears of sadness turned into tears of relief as she grabbed onto her Dad's hand and cried softly.

* * *

_**A/N: Still with me? That's all the angst for now, I promise.**_

_**Also, a big thanks to all of you who've read/reviewed and to those who have added this story to their favorites/alerts. It makes me squeeeeee! I love you guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: For being such good readers/reviewers, I'm rewarding you with another chapter :) I love you guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Several months later..._**  
**

Angela sat staring out the window as she chewed the end of her pencil. House and her dad were outside gawking over the new motorcycle House bought.

"Angela? Angela?" Her private tutor called to her until she got the young girl's attention.

"Huh? Oh…sorry. I was just…"

"Staring at Dr. House again?"

"It's hard not to."

"He doesn't even know you exist. Get your head out of the clouds and focus on your History."

Angela scowled at the woman. Even though Emma was right, it didn't mean Angela wanted to hear it. House didn't come over very often anymore, since he was working long hours at the hospital, and when he did come by, he hardly spoke to Angela. She may as well have been invisible. And of course she couldn't expect much else. He was on his way to becoming one of the better Nephrologists and infectious disease specialists on the east coast. More times than not, he'd come with her uncle for dinner and then have to leave because of a new case. He was truly brilliant and it amazed her how his mind worked.

Sometimes she'd sit and read downstairs while her father, House and her uncle played pool. Once in awhile House would include her in the conversation or ask her how school was doing, but he never really paid attention to anything she said. His mind was forever working on the puzzle that was his patient.

At the end of the day, once Emma went home, House stuck his head in the doorway. "Is the coast clear?"

"Huh?"

"Crazy lady. Is she gone?"

Angela giggled. "Yeah."

"Wanna come outside and see my bike?"

"Sure!" She hopped down off her chair and followed him outside where the shiny black Kawasaki Ninja was waiting. "Wow. This is awesome."

"You like bikes?"

"Yeah."

House glanced at his watch. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be up all night on this case. Need the caffeine." He tossed his helmet at her and climbed on first. Angela put the helmet on and took her position behind him.

"Umm..where should I hold on?"

House grabbed her hands and placed them securely around his waist before giving her a few instructions on how to be a passenger on that type of bike. Then they were off.

He took her on a long ride through town until he found a Starbucks. It wasn't very busy so they managed to get the comfy leather chairs in the far corner. House got a regular coffee for himself and bought Angela a strawberry frappuccino.

"So how is it being home schooled?" he finally asked her, as he sat back in his chair and stretched his long legs.

"It sucks. But it's better than being you know where."

House nodded. "Your tutor is a piece of work."

"Yeah. She likes you. Better be careful."

"It won't be much of an issue anymore. I passed my last exam and I've been offered a job in Princeton."

Angela's face fell. "You're leaving?" _You're leaving me?_

"Gotta go where the work is. Your uncle is coming too. The dean of medicine is an old friend of ours. Wilson's going to be in Oncology and she's giving me a job in Nephrology with a chance to hopefully get my own Diagnostics department in a few years."

"You should. You deserve it," Angela said softly. "So when are you going?"

"Next week."

"Wow. Is that why you're being so nice to me?"

"I don't do anything to be nice. You should know that."

"You've done a lot of nice things for me."

"Because you deserve them. You're a good kid. You should have everything that you want. Stay in school. Take Law or Criminology or whatever it is. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a cop. I want to protect people. Maybe I'll go to Hollywood and be a bodyguard to the stars or something," she giggled.

"You'd probably be good at that. You've got a set of brass balls."

She cocked her head to one side. "You think?"

"Yeah." House took a sip of his coffee and smiled as if he was remembering something. "I don't know if anyone told you this but the night of your accident, two of those boys came in with injuries. They claimed you did it and nobody believed them. But I did."

"You did?"

House nodded. "I also told them if they came near you again you'd finish them off."

"Wow. You did that for me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to be a joke to them. Obviously they believed me. Have you seen them since?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, I've seen them around town, but instead of picking on me, they turn the other way. I always wondered why."

"A little birdie told them about your martial arts training. And I've seen the size of your arms. I sure as hell wouldn't want to piss you off."

"You haven't managed to do that yet."

House smiled at her. One of the first, wicked smiles she'd ever seen and it made her feel warm and tingly all over. "Wait."

"You're not as tough or as mean as you want everyone to think you are. Yeah, you might be smarter than most people, but deep down you're a nice guy to the people who matter the most."

"And you think you're one of those people?" he smirked.

Angela blushed, worried that maybe she'd gone too far with that last bit. "Well..I..."

House chuckled and drained the rest of his coffee from the cup. "Just don't tell anyone. It'll be our secret. I have a rep to protect, you know?"

She laughed out loud. "I know all about that so-called rep, Dr. House."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Uncle James tells me things."

"Like what things?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Then she got up and headed for the door. "Race you back to the bike!"

House shot after her but she had a good head start and the bike wasn't very far. She felt him grab her wrist and he pulled her into his grasp. They were both out of breath and laughing by then.

"Well well, what's this?"

The familiar voice made them both turn to face Samantha and a couple of her friends. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Isn't your skirt a little too short?" Angela snarked back, feeling somewhat safe with House so close to her. And she could've sworn she felt his hand on her upper back.

"I'm not the one with a man old enough to be my father."

House snorted in amusement. "I'm not that old."

"Why are you wasting your time with her? I heard her legs are locked together at the knee." Then, to Angela's horror, Samantha walked up to House and ran her hand down his chest as she licked her lips. "Forget that little dyke. You need a woman."

"When I see one, I'll let you know. I'm not into jail bait."

Angela let a giggle escape and Samantha turned on her. "What's so funny, you stupid slut?"

"Oh, so _now_ I'm a slut? I could've sworn I was a dyke a minute ago. Which is it?"

Samantha reached out to pull her hair but Angela merely stepped back. "I don't go in for cat fights. If you want to hit me fine, but I hit back twice as hard."

"She's not worth it," he whispered in her ear and shoved his helmet in Angela's hands. She climbed onto the bike, purposefully wrapping her arms tightly around House's waist while Samantha stared.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," House chuckled as he started the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

They returned to the house and Angela reluctantly climbed off. When she gave back the helmet she turned away and headed inside without a word.

"Sweetie? What's wrong? Jennifer called to her as she ran past and up the stairs to her room.

"We went to Starbucks and some of her old classmates were there," House explained.

"When did you go to Starbucks?"

"Just now."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "You took her on that...that...crotch rocket?"

"She had a helmet."

"I don't care if she has a suit of armor. She is not to ride on that thing again, Dr. House, is that clear?"

"Calm down, Jennifer," David said as he joined the conversation. "She's back, safe and sound."

"And we went to Starbucks. Not a bar."

"I don't care. Angela is too young to be cavorting with a man twice her age on a motorcycle."

"I don't care what you think of me, but I'm not some pervert who likes young girls. You can ask your brother if you don't believe me."

"I don't have to ask my brother. I know your type, Dr. House. You're not fooling anyone."

"Do you honestly think your daughter would even let me lay a hand on her? Hell, she'd probably bust my balls. It wouldn't be the first time she kicked a guy's ass."

"Now what are you talking about?" Jennifer demanded, clearly it was the first she'd heard.

"What I mean is, she beat up two of the kids who tried to rape her at the dance."

Jennifer looked at David for confirmation and he nodded. "Tim Tucker wanted to press charges against her, if you can believe that. Thankfully, a few witnesses came forward and told us the real story. He's lucky he didn't spend the night in jail."

Jennifer went upstairs to Angela's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Angela, can I come in?"

"Whatever. There's nothing to talk about."

"I think we have plenty to talk about."

"Like what?"

"You like Dr. House, a lot, don't you?"

She shrugged.

"You know nothing can ever come of this...little school girl crush."

_Oh go bake a cake! You don't know who I am anymore!_

"I'm not in love with him if that's what you're thinking. I don't even like him that much. He's an egotistical, self-centered jerk. And if I never see him again I won't lose any sleep over it!"

"Dr. House is twice your age! He's a man of the world and he has his whole career ahead of him. You're not even 16 yet. You don't know what you want."

"I never said I wanted him. Honestly, Mother. You can be so ignorant."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I heard you yelling at House downstairs. He gave me a ride on his bike. So what? We went to Starbucks. Big deal. We ran into some girls from school and she totally came onto him. It was gross! Then she even tried to pull my hair! I told her I don't do cat fights. I had no problem with knocking her on her ass. One day I will, and it won't be pretty. All those kids will be sorry they ever picked on me. I'll bust all of them when I become a cop."

"That's another thing. Emma says you've been distracted lately."

"Yeah well if she wasn't such a boring teacher I wouldn't be distracted."

"You don't like her?"

"She's okay. But she constantly hits on House and makes gaga eyes at him whenever he's here. It's sickening. And she says _I'm_ distracted? What a load of crap!"

"Angela! Do you want to finish tenth grade?"

"Yeah. I might be distracted but I'm still pulling A's, so she can't say anything about it. Don't worry Mother. I'm not going to drop out of school. I'll probably never see House again once he's gone to Princeton. That's...hours away. And to a fifteen year old who can't drive, it might as well be another country."

Jennifer nodded but she wasn't entirely convinced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Three years later…_

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Jennifer shouted when Angela came downstairs for breakfast.

"Pfft," she snorted as she sat down. Her mother placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and a glass of milk.

"You're not excited?"

"What's to get excited about? I'm eighteen. Unless there's a car in the driveway with a red ribbon on it, I'm not interested."

"How cliché would that be?" David chuckled as he swept into the kitchen and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "But I might have something that will excite you."

He pulled a wrapped parcel from behind his back and dropped it on the table in front of her. "It arrived at my office Friday."

"Who sent it?"

"Why don't you read the card like a normal person?"

Angela rolled her eyes and took the card out of the envelope. It was one of those blank cards that had a simple "Happy Birthday" on the front and when she opened it and read the inscription, she gasped.

_Kid,_

_Thought you might want this. Now you can say you took the shirt off my back._

_-H_

"It's from House!" She ripped open the parcel with shaking hands and pulled out the same vintage T-shirt that Tim Tucker had ripped three years before.

"That was nice of him," Jennifer nodded as she gave David a stern look. Clearly she didn't approve of a grown man giving her daughter gifts. But David shrugged it off.

Angela held the shirt to her nose and took a whiff. It even smelled like House. That clean, masculine scent that was uniquely him. "Oh my God! It's his own T-shirt! Read what he wrote," Angela beamed as she handed the card to her mother while David lifted the blinds to let the morning sun into the kitchen. Then he took a picture of her with his Polaroid as she sat in front of the window.

"What was that for?" Angela asked, looking confused at her dad.

"Just taking a picture so I can show him how excited you were. Here, take a look."

Angela watched as the picture slowly developed. She saw herself sitting in front of the kitchen window that overlooked the driveway. However, sitting in the driveway was a black BMW convertible with a large red bow.

"What the.." she said as she turned and looked at the real image before her.

"Happy Birthday."

"You got me a car?" she squealed as she got up and ran outside, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.

"You've worked hard this year and kept straight A's. We think you've earned it."

"That's why you pushed me to get my license this year. I should've known."

"So do you like it?"

"I love it! Not too many kids in my class have cars, let alone brand new ones. Can I drive to school tomorrow?"

"As long as you're careful."

X X X

She rolled into the student parking lot with the top down. As luck would have it, it was a sunny day and a lot of kids were hanging out when she arrived. Pretending not to notice the stares, she parked, put the top up, since she heard it might rain later, and set the alarm.

"Nice ride," a boy named Lance said with a low whistle.

"Thanks."

"I guess having a daddy who's the District Attorney has its merits."

She gave him a dazzling smile as she walked ahead of him and slung her bag over her shoulder with a confident toss of her hair. "Thank you. And yes it does."

Word got out fast about her car and soon she was the center of attention. Normally she would've dreaded it, but for the first time in her life, the attention was favorable. People who had never looked in her direction before were suddenly noticing her, regardless of how much she tried not to stand out.

She sat in Chemistry class, chewing on the end of her pencil as she contemplated the latest quadratic equation when she felt something hit her back. She whirled around to see Lance sitting directly behind her.

"Psst..."

"What?" She hissed back.

"Do you have a date for the Spring Fling?"

Angela was instantly wary. She'd been down that road before, and it didn't end well.

"I don't go in for that sort of thing. Sorry," she whispered and turned back to her paper. She really didn't want to get into what would surely be a nightmare.

"Psst!" he hissed again.

"Leave me alone!" she whispered over her shoulder as the teacher stared.

"Is there a problem, Miss Sorentis?"

"No, sir. Just a bug in my ear...or something."

"Would that bug be Lance Wesley, by any chance?"

"Yes, sir. Would you kindly tell it to stop buzzing?"

There were a couple of snickers from the other class members as Angela put her head down and went back to her assignment.

The bell rang at the end of class and she quickly scooped up her books and shoved them in her bag. Lance was busy talking to the girl next to him so she made a quick exit, only to be cornered by another girl.

"Do you like him?"

Angela frowned at the girl and took in her appearance. For a private school, she was straying far from the required uniform. She wore the white blouse and the black pleated skirt, but her fingernails were black, as was her lipstick, and around her neck were a dozen different necklaces.

"I don't even know him that well."

"I've seen you around. You seem like a nice person. Lance is a jerk."

"Well that's good to know."

"If you went to the dance with him, you'd totally be like the Prom Queen. All you'd have to do is show up."

Angela rolled her eyes. "So what's your point?"

"He's probably going to ask you."

"And you're saying I shouldn't go?"

"Not if you don't want to be another notch on his belt."

"So he sleeps around?"

"He can have any girl he wants. And it looks like he wants you."

"Well I'm not interested."

She grabbed her things from her locker and headed to the parking lot, only to find Lance leaning against her car smoking a cigarette.

"Do you mind? I don't want your ash on my car," she hissed as she shoved him aside and unlocked the doors.

"Sorry. So...how about it?"

"How about what?"

"Wanna go with me to the Spring Fling on Friday?"

"Seriously?"

Lance nodded as he stamped out his cigarette. "Sure."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

Angela got into the car and buckled up as Lance leaned against the open door and smiled at her. He really was cute, and she found her resolve quickly diminishing.

"Fine."

"Cool. I'll talk to ya about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Angela drove home and went to the kitchen for a snack. "Good day at school?" her mom asked as she made her daughter a sandwich.

"Yeah, fine. They loved my car. I got invited to the spring dance by a cute guy..."

Jennifer smiled. "Really? Are you going?"

"I said I would. But..."

"But what?"

"I dunno. I just have a bad feeling. Like something will go very wrong."

"Well, I have something that might get your mind off that for awhile." Jennifer rifled through the days' mail and held up an envelope. "This came for you today. I guess good news travels fast."

Angela took the letter and stared at it. It was from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. "Oh my God..."

"Open it!"

"I'm...what if..."

Jennifer snatched it out of her hand and begin to open it. "I'll open it and tell you what it says." She took the letter out and read it to herself for a minute, while her lips curved into a smile.

"Dear Miss Sorentis, we're happy to inform you that you've been offered a spot in our fall program..."

"Give me that!" Angela giggled as she snatched the letter away and read the rest. "I'd have to go to Regina, Saskatchewan for six months!"

"You already knew that."

"Yeah but I doubt I'll be able to get back here for the holidays. Training is pretty rigorous."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? This is an excellent opportunity for you. You'll get to visit schools and lecture about bullying. All the stuff you want to do, you can."

"I know but...it all seems pretty intense."

Jennifer picked up the letter and glanced at it. "Well, you have a couple of months before you have to give them an answer. It's only March, and they expect an answer in May."

"Yeah. I need to look into the Police Academy here. I heard it's good too, if not better. And if that's the case, I'll need to get my American citizenship too."

"That will be easy enough since your father is an American, and an attorney. He might be able to move things along faster."

"He said he would. I dunno. It's just so overwhelming."

"Well enough about that for now. Tell me about this boy who asked you out."

"I don't know much about him except he's popular, handsome, hot, happening, and captain of the football and the wrestling team. I've been down this road before, Mom," Angela whispered, her voice slightly shaking as she remembered that night three years ago.

"Hey," Jennifer whispered as she took Angela's chin in her hand and looked her in the eye. "You're not that girl anymore. And you did defend yourself."

"Yeah, and then I ran into an oncoming car. Big victory."

"That's all in the past. You need to rise above it. Go to the dance with this guy and have a hell of a good time."

"You're right."

Angela bounced out of the kitchen and took the letter with her up to her room to read it again. For the first time in a long time she felt something she never thought she would. She was hopeful.

* * *

_**Show me love, guys! You've been so good at it before, why stop now? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm glad you're all enjoying this. This chapter has a few surprises. Hope ya like em!

Oh, and another shout out to my lovely beta **Iyimgrace** who helped me refine this chapter a little. It was kinda rough in places. Now it's way better.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was getting close to the Spring Fling, Angela had her dress all ready to go and she was looking forward to talking to Lance again. He was in the next town with the team and wouldn't be back until the day before the dance.

When his team did return, with their hard won division title, he was happy to see her. He cornered her at her locker as he leaned against it. He'd just finished football practice so he was still in his uniform and still sweaty. "Hey, Angela. How's it goin?"

"It's good. Got my dress for the dance," she smiled proudly.

"Awesome. I'll bet you'll look amazing. Well, you do now anyway but...I've never seen you in a dress before."

"Because I don't generally like them. I'm a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl."

Lance shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that."

The bell rang and he smiled at her. "I gotta go change. I'll see you in Chem?"

"Sure."

He leaned over, quickly pecked her lips with a kiss and took off before she had a chance to say anything. All she could do was watch him run down the hall.

"Damn, I'm in trouble," she whispered to herself as she felt tingles through her whole body.

That girl who approached her the other day, whose name she later learned was Josette, came up to her.

"Are you guys going out?"

"Me and Lance? No."

"Huh. That's funny. Because he says you are. And I saw him kiss you."

"It was just a peck. So what? Next thing people are going to be saying is that we're sleeping together too?"

"They probably already are."

"How do they expect that to happen? Does he have a go-go gadget penis? He's been in Highlandtown for the past 2 days."

Josette shrugged. "Just telling you what I heard."

"Well thanks. I appreciate the head's up."

Later that day, in class, when Lance took his seat at the table behind Angela, she turned around and stared at him. It was such an intense stare that made him literally squirm and look away first.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing. We'll talk after class."

She continued to ignore him for the next hour until the final bell rang at the end of the day. Then she confronted him out in the hall. "Are you telling people we're going out?" she asked, getting right down to it.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just would've liked to be in on it."

Lance gave her his sweetest smile and she almost felt bad for getting upset. Almost.

"Sorry. I asked you to the dance, and then I went away..."

"Yeah that's just it. You've been gone. So how did people hear about it unless you said something?"

"Don't you like me, Angela?"

"Yeah I do. It's just..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...haven't had the best track record with guys. So forgive me if I'm a little wary of your motives."

He nodded. "I'll buy that. Look, I'm not a jerk. I do like you and I'm going to be very proud to walk into the dance with you on my arm. You're totally going to be Spring Fling Princess this year. Not many girls can say that."

"You think that's why I accepted the invitation?"

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't," she sighed as she closed her locker and brushed past him. "Sorry if you got that impression, or felt the need to ask me because you thought that's what I wanted."

"Hey wait up!" he called out as he walked close behind her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know...I thought girls liked the whole Spring Fling Princess title."

She stopped and gestured to her T-shirt, faded jeans and Nike high top running shoes. "Do I look like I'd be into something like that? Are you blind?"

Lance sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not blind. I've liked you for awhile but I didn't know you enough to talk to you..."

"Until I got my car," she added. "Amazing how everyone seemed to suddenly take notice."

"A pretty girl in a hot car would make anyone take notice."

Angela snorted. "Yeah because I was ugly before and nobody noticed me, and suddenly I'm not? Nice try."

"I never said you were ugly. The point is, I still want you to be my date. If you want to, that is."

She sighed. He seemed genuine. But that was the key word. Seemed.

"Okay."

He smiled that killer smile again and she felt herself weaken.

Then the other shoe dropped.

"So what time do you want to pick me up?" he asked.

Angela could've sworn she heard what sounded like a vinyl record skip and then slowly die in agony as she replayed his question in her head.

"Sorry...say that again? I didn't quite catch that. Did you say what time should I pick _you_ up?"

"Yeah. The dance is at seven so..."

"No, that's not the issue. The issue is what gave you the impression that _I_ would be driving?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're the one with the hot car. Wouldn't you want to arrive to the dance in style?"

Angela could just barely contain her anger. "And what's wrong with your car?"

Lance shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted. "I don't have one."

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. He only asked her out because he liked her car and wanted to be seen in it.

"Well you can just forget it, pal. Your ass will never touch the seat of my car, or anything else for that matter. You really only asked me out because of my car. I doubt you even really like me all that much."

"Angela..."

"Damn it!" she hissed. "You almost had me going. I thought you were different. But you're not. You're just like any other guy I've known. You're shallow, materialistic and stuck-up. All you care about is your reputation and how others perceive you. Well, perceive this," she shouted as she poked him hard in the chest, "you can damn well hitchhike to the dance because I'm not driving you, and I'm sure as hell not going to be seen there with you either. Now get out of my face!" She gave him a shove so hard that he almost fell and then she heard a round of applause from a few onlookers, including Josette.

Angela got into her car and drove home. She felt empowered and fearless for the first time in her life. It was as if everything was suddenly clear and she knew what she had to do.

When she got home, she managed to sneak past her mother and into her room. Luckily, she hadn't yet taken the tags off her dress for the dance, and she still had the receipt so she put it back in the garment bag it came in and was about to make a clean getaway when her mother caught her.

"Where are you going with that?"

"I'm taking it back to the mall."

"Why?"

"I won't be needing it anymore."

"Oh, Angela," Jennifer sighed. "What happened?"

Angela didn't want to see the pity in her mother's eyes so she looked away. "It doesn't matter. If anything, he did me a favor. I realized how much of a jerk he was before the dance. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I feel good, actually."

Jennifer was amazed at Angela's optimism and watched with pride as her only daughter got into her car and sped off to the mall.

X X X

_Seven years later..._

The phone rang several times before a hand reached out from the covers and hit the speakerphone button. "Sorentis."

"Angela?"

"Mmm..who is it?"

"It's your Uncle James."

Angela was suddenly awake. There was only one reason, and one reason only her uncle would be calling her. Her mother had taken a turn for the worse.

Within the last year, her parents packed up and moved to Princeton to be near the hospital where Jennifer could receive the best care possible.

"What's going on?"

"Can you come to Princeton? It's your Mom. She's..."

Angela wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. "I'll catch the next flight out and be there tonight."

"Great. Give me a call when you get in and I'll come pick you up."

Her plane arrived on time, and she texted her uncle. However, he didn't reply. After waiting an hour, she took a cab to the hospital and took the elevator up to his office. She had only been there one other time before but she knew her way around. However, something caught her eye when she passed by the glass enclosed office on the way. The name on the door read: _Dr. Gregory House. M.D. Department of Diagnostic Medicine._

_No…oh no…_ she thought as she stopped dead in her tracks. It had been ten years since she last saw him. She'd heard about his infarction the year before and how his girlfriend of five years left him.

His back was to the door as he tossed a large red and grey ball in the air, and she moved along quickly before he could see her. After several hours on a plane and a crowded airport, she was in so condition to see Greg House.

Her uncle was seated at his desk talking to her father. "Daddy?"

"Angela!"

"Oh my God…" Wilson groaned as he reached for his cell and checked his messages. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't get your text. I've been having connection issues."

"Well she's here now, and that's all that matters," David said as he embraced her. "I've missed you so much. How's L.A.?"

"Good. I'm actually between cases right now so it was no problem coming out."

"Jim, I want to go check in on her. Can you give Angela the news?"

"Sure. Go on ahead. We'll be down soon."

Once David was gone, Wilson sighed and looked regretfully at Angela. "I'm so sorry. We've done everything for her. There's nothing else to do. All I can do is make her last days as comfortable as possible."

Angela considered her uncle's words and nodded. Her eyes stung with tears but she held them back. She'd wait until she was alone to grieve the way she wanted. "I understand. How long does she have?"

"A few days at most. Angela, you need to prepare yourself."

"Uncle James, I've been doing that since her prognosis. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

They hugged each other close, unaware of the thumping noise outside the door until it opened.

"Wow…the naughty nurses are getting younger and younger around here. Have you no shame, Wilson?"

"House!" Wilson scolded, still holding Angela close as she tried to compose herself.

Angela knew that voice anywhere, even though it had been ten years.

"She's not a nurse! She's…"

"No wait…don't tell me. Candy striper up in Peds?"

"Was there something you wanted?" Wilson snapped at his friend.

"It's quittin' time."

"I'm staying late tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

House took one last glance at the woman in Wilson's arms. He couldn't see her face, but he took in her short cropped hair, long neck, tanned skin and tight clothing. She was definitely Wilson's type, nurse or not.

"Okee dokee. Nice ass kicker boots, by the way," he said to her before he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Once House was gone, Angela stepped back. "Does he remember me?"

Wilson almost looked sympathetic. "Angela, he's not the man you knew ten years ago. He's…changed a lot since the infarction. He's miserable, moody, and arrogant."

"If you're trying to scare me, Uncle James, it's not working."

"I'm just giving you a head's up. Don't expect a warm reunion."

"I'm not naive. I know the kind of man he is."

"He might surprise you. Come on, let's go see your mom."

Angela went to her parent's that night and slept like the dead. When she woke up, she hit the Starbucks near the hospital and waited in a long line.

"You almost have to go to Dunkin' Donuts to get a coffee while you wait in line for this coffee," House snarked, loud enough for anyone within range, including employees, to hear him.

Angela held her breath. She contemplated whether or not she should say anything to him. Would he even recognize her?

She hadn't changed all that much, but she was taller, her hair, which was once long down her back, was cut super short in a pixie cut with blonde streaks, and she was very well built and muscular. One had to be for the line of work she was in.

"They have all that coffee back there. Maybe they should drink some so they'll move it," she added, getting his attention immediately, and giving him a saucy grin.

She finally made it to the front, placed her order along with paying for House's coffee, and then moved over to the other counter to wait while it was made.

That's when she felt his eyes on her. It was a stare so intense it felt like it was boring into her soul.

She was grateful she was wearing her sunglasses so he couldn't see that she was checking him out. To her surprise, he still looked the same, if not older, with a few wrinkles and grey. He was dressed in a motorcycle jacket, his shirt was wrinkled, he wore jeans and Nike's. It wasn't exactly the image of a brilliant doctor to have, if the few days growth of stubble was any indication.

House leaned heavily on his cane as he watched her sprinkle cinnamon into her latte, put the lid back on the cup, and leave the store. Then he made it to the front to order.

"Your coffee is right here, Dr. House," the barista called to him.

"Wow, you're good."

"I can't take all the credit," she grinned. "The young lady paid for yours."

Angela waited for her turn to cross the street as House caught up to her. "I owe you a latte," he said.

She shrugged. "I'm just paying it forward."

"Do you usually buy coffee for strangers?"

"Not usually. But then, you're not a stranger."

The signal chimed, they crossed the street and she made her way to the front of the hospital. "Wait!" he called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes. I'm visiting my Mom."

House cocked his head to one side and she wondered if he was figuring it out. Would he know enough that her Mother was in that same hospital? Did her uncle tell him? If he did, she doubted House would remember. House never cared about people's names. Only the puzzle about why they were brought to him.

The lobby doors opened and she walked briskly to the elevator, acutely aware that he was following her. For a guy with a cane, he could move pretty fast.

The elevator doors opened and Wilson was inside. When he saw the two of them, he smiled as they joined him inside the car. "Ah, there you are, Angela."

"Yep. Bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Angela..." House muttered to himself, trying to remember why that name was so familiar.

"Your mom is sleeping. She's comfortable."

"Good."

"Angela?" House said a little louder as he looked at her and cocked his head to one side.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Wilson asked his friend. Then he looked at Angela with confusion. "Why does he keep saying that?"

Angela just shrugged as the elevator doors opened at the Oncology floor. "Here we are. Come on."

She turned and smiled as the doors began to close again. House cocked his head to one side to look at her one last time. "Bye House."

* * *

_**A/N: Annnnd I'm leaving it there. Muahahahaha. I so love my little torments. ****New chapter will be up tomorrow sometime so stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, you guys loved the last chapter. Awesome. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. There's 25 chapters total so sit back and enjoy the ride. **_

_**Also, I thought I'd share: that bit about Lance? He's based on a real person, and that whole thing about the dance and the car actually happened. You can't make that stuff up. My school consisted of materialistic, stuck up snobs from hell (if you haven't gathered that by now haha) And I wish I could say it all came from my imagination but nope. I lived that nightmare. The only thing I changed was the type of car.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What was that about?" Wilson asked her.

Angela just shrugged. "We ran into each other at Starbucks. My guess is that he doesn't remember me. But back then, I was pretty easy to forget. And he hasn't seen me since I was 15."

"It's not like House to forget anything."

"Maybe he's got a lot on his mind."

"He is involved in a case right now, but that still doesn't explain why he doesn't recognize you. Oh well, he'll be in my office in no time demanding to know who you are."

Angela laughed. "Why doesn't he just ask me himself? Or better yet, do his own snooping?"

Wilson snickered. "I'm surprised he didn't follow us to your mom's room."

"A revelation will come soon enough. And I want to be there when it does," she laughed again. She remembered the countless times when House would suddenly get a look on his face as if a light bulb went off over his head and then he'd be off and running. It was one of the things she missed about him. She loved the way his mind worked.

Wilson checked his sister's vitals and shook his head. "She doesn't seem to be in any pain."

"Any idea how long…" David asked him as he sat by his wife's bedside and held her hand.

"A day, maybe two."

"Can't you do anything else?" Angela asked, her voice pleading.

"She signed a DNR. All she wants is to go peacefully. I offered to send her home and hire a nurse to take care of her, but she wanted to stay here. She wouldn't say why and I didn't press the issue."

After a few hours of sitting by her mother's side, Angela was hungry.

"I'm going to check out the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

David shook his head. "No thanks. You go ahead."

"Okay. I won't be long."

When she got up to leave, her dad saw the gun tucked safely in its holster underneath her blazer. "Is it really necessary to carry a gun in a hospital?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "It would be pretty irresponsible of me if I didn't. Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men," she grinned.

"The shadow knows," David grinned back. It was one of their favorite movies to watch together when she was a teenager. "You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

"Who?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know who."

"Do you?"

"Yes. House, silly."

"If you must know, I briefly saw him last night, and again this morning."

"Did he speak to you?"

"Not much. But then he never really did."

"Well, behave yourself."

Angela frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Dad," she groaned. "You're not trying to give me the birds and the bees talk, are ya?"

"I'm just saying. You're a woman now. You can do whatever you want. Have _any_ man you want."

"Except House?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's what you implied. Why? You don't think I'm smart enough for him?"

It was David's turn to frown. "Now you and I both know that's not true. I know about him. He just ended a serious relationship last year. From the way Wilson tells it, those wounds are still fresh. Just be careful."

"Because he's on the rebound?"

"No, I think he's past that. I just know you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Oh, so it's not him you're worried about so much. It's me. You think I've had some secret crush on him all these years and now that I'm old enough, I can go running after him? Well guess again. Greg House is not my type. So unless he's changed, and I highly doubt he has, I'm keeping my distance."

"Go get your lunch," David dismissed her with a comic wave of his hand. "Father daughter chat is over."

"Thank God," Angela groaned, yet kept a grin on her face as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

It took her awhile to find the cafeteria, but when she did, she grabbed herself a sandwich, milk and chips and found a place to sit.

As she ate, she glanced around the room and saw House sitting with her uncle in the far corner. They looked like they were having a friendly conversation, and they were laughing. When House smiled, she smiled too. That's when he looked over and they made eye contact.

It was as if the entire room stood still and it was just the two of them for a few moments, before someone accidentally jostled her and she came back to reality.

Grabbing her unopened bag of chips, she got up, emptied her tray into the garbage and left the cafeteria.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Wilson asked his friend.

"What?"

"Angela."

"What about her?"

"You've known her since she was fifteen years old."

House watched her leave and went back to eating Wilson's fries, seemingly unaffected. "She didn't look like _that_ when she was fifteen years old."

"House! No."

"What?"

"Don't even think about it."

"I express an interest and you're getting tense. Why is that?"

"Because I know you're still not over Stacy."

House waved his hand in dismissal. "That ship has sailed."

"Oh really? So if Stacy walked right in here and wanted you back in her life you'd tell her to take a hike?"

House's hesitation was enough of an answer and Wilson laughed. "That's what I thought."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to. Just leave her alone. Her mom has very little time left and she's understandably upset. So tread lightly."

"Yes sir," House smirked and gave his friend a mock salute. Then he got up, and hobbled to the exit, leaving Wilson to shake his head in wonder.

X X X

House spent most of the afternoon in the clinic treating common cold sufferers and kept his eye on the clock for when he could go home. Not like he had much to go home to. An empty apartment and a bottle of scotch was pretty much his life lately.

"Dr. House, checking out," he said as he signed his last file of the day and shoved it toward Nurse Brenda.

"Wow, I'm impressed," she said. "Usually you don't stay more than an hour."

"Yeah well, gotta do my part."

"Hey man!" someone shouted as House turned to leave. One of the patients came forward and House backed away from him. The man did not give off a good vibe at all. "You've got a waiting room full of people out there. Where ya think you're going?"

"Umm..it's 5:30. I'm thinkin' it's quitting time," House snarked.

"We've all been waiting at least an hour!"

House lifted his cane. "Bum leg, takes time to go from room to room."

"So bring more doctors down."

"The other doctors, like myself, have better things to do than swab crotches all day."

"You son of a bitch..."

"Please sir, take a seat. We'll call you when we're ready," Nurse Brenda said more sternly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick! And I need a doctor!"

Before House or the nurse could say anything more, the guy pulled a gun out of his inside jacket pocket. A couple of people screamed, some ran from the waiting area and some cried.

Angela was walking past when she saw the man waving a gun in the air and House was standing right within range. Reaching for her gun, she edged her way slowly to the door of the clinic.

"Put the gun away," House said calmly. "You don't need it. You want to be treated, fine, I'll treat you."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Angela slowly making her way into the clinic. She pressed a finger to her lips.

The guy whirled around to face her, gun still drawn, but so was hers. House didn't even see her move. She was that fast.

"It's a showdown at PPTH," House said softly.

"Shut up!" the guy shouted at House.

"Put down your weapon!" Angela called to him. "I know you don't want to shoot me anymore than I want to shoot you."

"I just wanted to see a doctor. But being made to wait this long...when I'm in so much pain..."

"Ha! You think you're in pain?" House yelled at him. "You have no clue what real pain is! So what's the problem?"

"It...hurts to pee. I haven't peed in days and it's killing me!"

House rolled his eyes. "So your solution is to whip out a gun and shoot whoever doesn't help you? Yeah, that'll work."

"I'm not going to ask you again to put down your weapon," Angela said evenly and calmly.

The guy narrowed his eyes at House. "You called the cops on me?"

"When did I have a chance to do that?"

He glared at the nurse. "Then she did."

"If she had, there would be more than one cop. This fine young lady just happens to be in the right place at the right time. C'mon," House said as he coaxed Angela. "Show us your Mountie stuff."

"I'd rather not have it come to that. If he'd just put down his weapon then everyone can stay safe."

He turned his gun back on Angela. "Put down yours."

"So you can go ballistic and shoot us all? I don't think so," House grunted.

"_Shut up_, House," Angela warned, her tone was as icy as her stare.

"Ya know what? Fuck this. I've waited long enough."

A gunshot went off and then another. Everyone in the clinic screamed, covered their heads and hit the deck until the only one left standing was House.

When he realized what happened, Angela had the guy pinned to the floor, her knee on his back as she slapped the cuffs on him. However, the amount of blood was startling, and House couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Well don't just sit there! Call security!" he ordered Nurse Brenda before he went over to Angela. "You're bleeding," he said as he bent over.

"Huh?"

"Let me look."

She looked down at the red blotch on her torso, touched it, and saw the blood on her fingertips. "Oh God...he got me..."

"Adrenaline. Gotta love it."

"Ughh...it doesn't last nearly long enough," she wheezed as she sat back and leaned against the wall. Her eyes began to close but House gently slapped her face.

"Oh no you don't. Angela! I need you to stay awake." He took her face in his hands and she smiled weakly, trying to focus on his handsome face.

"I...I'm tired..."

"Your body is going into shock. But you need to stay awake."

Angela fought to keep her eyelids open but it was no use. House's electric blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_**A/N: Again with my cliffhangers! I know! But it's my story and I'll do what I want! Have a good weekend!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who are reading this and adding it to their favorites. I see some new readers, so HI to you too :) I hope you're enjoying the fic! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

There was something to be said for out of body experiences. Angela looked down at the crowd beneath her as they all gathered around. House was frantically trying to unbutton her shirt to see where the blood was coming from as other staff took the guy away who shot at her. He had a similar wound, but she had perfect aim and got him in the chest. He was dead by the time security arrived.

"I hope this helps when it comes to judgment day," she smirked. But in an instant, her surroundings changed from the clinic of PPTH to a rolling field of green grass and flowers. In the distance she could hear a babbling brook, and she walked over to it.

"You're not supposed to be here," a familiar voice said from behind her. Angela turned around and was face to face with her mother.

"Mom? What're you..." then realization hit her and she felt deflated. "Oh...I get it..."

"It's okay. I belong here. You don't."

"Then why am I here at all?"

"This is merely a half way point. See that light over there?" Jennifer asked, pointing to what looked like a very bright strobe that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. It wasn't there a minute ago.

"Yeah..."

"It's time for me to go. You have to turn around, and go back the way you came."

"What if I don't want to? I like it here."

"You can't stay here."

"Why can't I go with you? It's not like I have anything to go back to. I live alone in LA and I don't have any friends."

"So make friends. It's not hard. All you have to do is make the effort."

"Friends leave."

"Well if you don't go back for that, at least go back for Dr. House."

Angela could've sworn there was a twinkle in her mother's eye at the mere mention of his name. It amused her, since her mother never seemed to approve of her fascination with the man.

"What about him, Mom?"

Jennifer looked coy. "Don't insult my intelligence. He might not show it, but he legitimately cares. Even though it's been years since you last saw each other, he's always asked about how you're doing. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Like I can pin the blame on you anyway. Nobody would believe me. When I come out of this, they're going to tell me you've passed away and then I'll be even more alone. I'm gonna miss you, Mom," Angela let out a shuddered sigh as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Who am I going to call every other night just to chat? Or tell you about some hot guy? I can't talk to dad about that kinda stuff."

Jennifer drew her daughter close for a hug and Angela held onto her for dear life, afraid she would disappear. She knew they only had a short time left. She could feel herself becoming dizzy.

"Time to go, sweetie," Jennifer smiled, looking happy and very healthy for the first time in five years. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She looked back towards the light and smiled. "They're waiting."

"How do I..."

"Just go back the way you came. You'll be where you need to be. I love you, sweetie. And know that I'll always be watching over you. Behave yourself and keep House on his toes. He's going to test you in every way possible. Stick to your guns, keep him guessing and you'll do just fine."

"Mom! You aren't insisting that I...that House and I..."

Jennifer gave her that coy smile again. "Que sera sera, sweetie."

Angela reached out for her mother but she turned and walked toward the bright light across the field. When she tried to follow, it felt like her feet were stuck to the green grass beneath.

"Mom?"

"You'll be fine," she could hear her mom's voice in her head as if she was standing right next to her. "Close your eyes. Have a rest. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Angela slowly came to and opened one eye, warily. Things were blurred and hazy for a moment but they soon became clear and she could see her uncle James and her father talking outside in the hall. Her dad was crying, as was her uncle, and she knew exactly why.

House joined them a few minutes later and she saw him look at her, rather inquisitively. Almost like he was trying to figure her out.

_Good luck with that, House_, she thought, feeling smug. Then she chuckled, but that hurt way too much. The three men entered her room and stood around her bed.

"Mom's gone, isn't she?"

Her dad nodded and wiped at a tear that leaked from his eye. "Yes."

"Don't worry about her, Dad. She's fine."

House cocked his head to one side. "And how do you know that?"

"I can just feel it."

Wilson took her father to the cafeteria for some coffee, leaving House and Angela alone.

"Are you in any pain right now?" he asked her as he picked up her chart and flipped through it.

"A little. Where did I get shot?"

"The bullet went clean through you, just barely missing your stomach and other major arteries. The other guy wasn't so lucky. Very nice shootin', Tex."

Angela simply grinned. "I'm a Mountie. We always get our man."

House grinned. "What have you been up to these days anyway?"

"Working in L.A. mostly."

"Doing what?"

"Sometimes I act as a bodyguard. Or if a celebrity has a stalker I keep them protected."

"Do you like it?"

"It's a living. Do you like treating people?"

"I like to diagnose. I leave the treating to the doctors on my team. I try not to see the patient any more than I have to."

"Why?"

"Because there's no need unless I feel it totally necessary."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just...never thought you'd turn out to be so..."

"So what?"

"Antisocial."

House shrugged. "And I never thought you'd turn out to be so feminine. When I last saw you, you wouldn't be caught dead in anything like what you wore yesterday."

It was Angela's turn to shrug. "People change. I'm still a tomboy, that hasn't, and will never change. But in LA, people expect me to look a certain way. If you hired someone to protect you and she turned up dressed like some princess diva, you'd probably tell the poor girl she's fired and slam the door in her face. Right?"

House grinned. "No, I'd invite her in, get her out of those clothes, seduce her, and _then_ send her packing."

"Is that how you treat your hookers too?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was good. "What do you know about that?"

"I know enough. It's not like I care. I'd never consent to work for you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't protect people you know."

House nodded. "You can't be impartial. Just like why I'd never operate on you. If I killed you, Wilson and your father would never forgive me."

Angela shrugged. "I don't think you'd make that kind of error."

"You don't think I've lost any patients?"

"I'm not saying that. But I'll bet whatever killed them had nothing to do with you directly."

"Not usually. But everyone makes mistakes."

"Naturally. God knows I've made a few."

"Name one."

She really didn't want to talk to him about her past. But it wasn't like she intended on a future with him, either. "I got involved with a client. It ended badly."

"He dumped you?"

"No, he got killed. Because my defences were down and I wasn't paying attention."

"What happened?"

Angela looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking back. "He wanted to go to some party, but I wasn't feeling well so I didn't want him to go either. Parties at popular nightclubs are a hotbed for disaster. But he went anyway, and then he got killed in a car crash. If I had just...driven him at least, instead of him getting into a car with a drunk driver, he'd be alive. And that's why I refuse to get involved with anyone I'm working for."

House nodded like he understood. "Are you going to be in town for awhile?"

Angela gave him an arched eyebrow. "Thankfully I'm between clients because I'm not going anywhere like this. Besides, my dad needs me to sort out Mom's stuff and help him with the morbid details."

"Like the funeral?"

"Yeah. Will you come?"

House squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm not really a funeral kinda guy."

"I think my Mom would like you to be there."

He rolled his eyes comically. "There you go again with that crazy talk."

She giggled, but it hurt and she winced. "Ow! I keep forgetting I've been shot."

"More drugs?"

"Are you offering?"

"Drugs are a way of life for me. But I have no problem giving you something. You should probably get some sleep. It's late, and I'm going home."

"Home to what?" she asked, her eyes, although they looked tired, still had a sparkle to them.

"Nice." He got up, shot something into her IV and patted her on the head. "Night night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"G'night...House..." she yawned as she closed her eyes.

House exited her room, only to be met by Wilson.

"And what were you two talking about?" his friend inquired with a raised brow.

"Hookers. G'night, Jimmy," House grinned as he patted his friend on the back and limped away.

Wilson shook his head as if to clear it. "Hookers?"

X X X

Angela woke up to find her dad sitting next to her bed reading the paper. "So thirsty..." she whispered. Her throat was so dry it hurt.

Her dad poured her some water from the jug and handed it to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a Mac truck," she croaked.

"Your uncle is going to help me with the funeral arrangements. She's being cremated so once you're up to it, we can arrange for the funeral."

Angela nodded. "Thanks. I really don't want to miss it. Hopefully I'll be out of here in a week or so."

"I'm sure you will. You've had worse injuries."

"But has she ever actually died before?" a voice inquired from the doorway, causing Angela and her father to see House as he leaned against his cane in the doorway. "You coded when they took you to the OR. You were out for a few minutes at least before we brought you back to the land of the living."

"It felt like longer," she murmured.

"What felt like longer?" House asked, coming further into the room and shutting the door.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're my patient."

"Not for much longer, I hope."

"Depends on how fast your battle scar heals. I need to take a look at it."

"Fine."

House hooked his cane over the end of the bed and sat down. "Sit forward and lift your gown up a bit."

Angela did as he asked and he slowly peeled away the bandage to reveal some stitches. "No bleeding and no pus. Good. It's healing. Stitches can come out in about a week. I don't recommend anything strenuous until then. You don't want to rip them out. It's not pleasant." As he talked, he replaced the gauze with a fresh piece and taped it back on. She was amazed at how gentle he was about it, and how quiet his voice became. It was as if they were the only two people in the room and that he was talking only to her.

When they made eye contact again, she froze. His eyes looked amazingly blue that morning and she couldn't stop looking at them. They were so mesmerizing.

"You should be out of here in a few days."

"That's great, thanks," she nodded, but still couldn't take her eyes off his. House felt suddenly uncomfortable under her intense gaze. To him, it felt like she was looking right into his soul, and he didn't think she'd like what she found there. He was the first to look away and he quickly got up from the bed.

"If you need anything just buzz the nurse."

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked, then felt like kicking herself for sounding so clingy.

"I do have other patients that are sicker than you."

Angela watched him leave, and found herself admiring the way he fit in those jeans he wore.

"Angela...no."

She looked at her dad and smiled innocently. "No, what?"

"Just...no. He's twice your age."

"So?"

"So...you were looking at him just now like he was an item on the menu," David laughed.

"I'm only human, Dad. And besides, haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Well it bears repeating. No."

She rolled her eyes and then got herself comfortable for a nap. "Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I thought you said House was coming," Wilson whispered to Angela as they sat in their private room before the funeral service.

"He said he was. Are you all ready to give the eulogy? Do you know what you're going to say?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah."

"I would do it," Angela whispered, "but I'm petrified of speaking in public."

"How can you still be? You got up in front of countless schools and did presentations about bullying."

"That's different."

"How is it different? Those were total strangers you talked to."

"They were also kids. Believe me, it's much harder speaking to a group of adult people I know. And don't think for a second that I didn't feel like vomiting every time I had to give a presentation. It took everything in me not to. No matter how many times I do it, it doesn't get any better. So thanks for stepping up. Besides, you're used to this kind of thing. You're an Oncologist."

Wilson shook his head. "It's kind of different when it's your own sister that you're burying."

"It doesn't make it any easier being a daughter either."

The funeral director, a young woman around Angela's age, came into the room. "I think we're ready to start now. Is anyone else coming?"

"Have you seen a tall handsome guy with a three day beard and a cane?" Angela asked her, earning a poke from her uncle.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. But if he comes in, I'll help him find a seat. It's pretty crowded in there."

"Thanks."

She led them from their private room to the first row of chairs and Angela scoped the room but didn't see any sign of House. In a way, she really wasn't surprised. He never promised he'd be there, but he didn't say he wouldn't come, either.

The service wasn't very long and was over in thirty minutes. Angela stayed put in her seat as everyone else lined up to pass by her mother's urn on the way out. She wanted to go up there, she really did. But the reality of it all suddenly hit her and she couldn't make her body move.

"Are you coming?" Her dad asked her, once everyone had filed out. The wake and reception was just across the street at a nearby bistro.

"I just...want to sit for a bit. I'll be there soon."

David leaned over and kissed her forehead. "She loved you, you know. She was so proud of you."

"Thanks. I really need to believe that now."

When he left, the tears came so fast, that Angela was unable to stop them. She choked back a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. As she sat by herself, quietly weeping, someone held a box of tissues out for her.

"Thank-you," she sniffed as she took one, not bothering to look up.

"You're welcome," a familiar, yet soft voice spoke quietly. It was House.

She turned to look at him. "You came."

He winced. "Only because I'd never hear the end of it from Wilson if I didn't. I made it just in time."

"They said they'd tell you where we were sitting," she sniffed again as she blew her nose quietly.

"I'm not the type of guy who sits up front."

House looked at her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears but they looked strikingly blue. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. In his mind, she was still the fifteen year old tomboy from Baltimore. Wilson's pain in the ass niece who was always around. And yet, he never paid her much attention, or noticed that she was really quite pretty. Striking, was probably a better description. With her brown streaked hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, she was truly a vision. She had a small nose and a mouth with the nicest lips he'd ever seen.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, placing an arm across the back of her chair as he offered her another tissue.

"Yeah. I just...needed a good cry. I'll be fine. Are you going to the reception across the street?"

"Just for a little while. I can't stay too long. I have to get back to the hospital by three or the Wicked Witch of the West will have me in the clinic."

Angela giggled and sniffed again. "You mean Dr. Cuddy? She's nice."

"To you, she's nice. To me, she's a screeching harpy."

"Gee, tell me how you really feel." She got up and stood in front of her mother's urn. Beside it were two pictures of Jennifer, young and old. One of them had her holding Angela as a baby.

"Nice pictures. You're going to look a lot like her when you're older."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good."

Angela looked at the pictures one more time and then burst into tears. This time, House actually wrapped his arms around her as she cried all over his suit jacket.

"Go ahead, ruin my favourite jacket," he murmured, pretending to be put out, but he was merely trying to hold himself together. Crying females were his weakness and he was never good at showing his vulnerability. Not that he ever wanted to.

"S-sorry."

"Come on. Let's get across the street before all the good food is gone."

"Okay."

At the wake, David and Wilson were both wondering what happened to Angela when she and House arrived together. He made a beeline for the refreshments while Angela held onto her dad for dear life.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"I know. It just hurts."

"It will for awhile. But like anything else, you get through it."

"Here, drink this," House interrupted as he handed Angela a drink from the bar.

"What is it?"

House rolled his eyes. "It's not Hemlock. Just drink it."

Angela hesitated and sniffed the clear liquid. It smelled like Gin so she drank it and it tasted heavenly. She really needed it.

"Thanks, House."

"Want another?"

She handed him her empty glass with a smile. "Please."

"Women," he snarked as he rolled his eyes and headed back to the bar for another round.

"Did House see the whole service?" Wilson asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't see him in the crowd at first. But then once everyone left, he was suddenly there. He has to get back to the hospital by three."

Wilson glanced at his watch. "So do I."

House returned with a refill for her and a scotch for himself. Then he raised his glass. "To Jennifer Sorentis."

"Here, here," David nodded as they all clinked their glasses together and took one long drink.

"Well that was fun," House sighed. "Gotta go."

"I'm assuming you need a ride," Wilson glared at his friend.

"Well duh. I might've cabbed it here but I knew my loyal old pal would also be returning to the hospital."

"Wow, you really are a freeloader, aren't you?" Angela said, turning to House.

"I'm not a freeloader..."

"He's _the_ freeloader," Wilson laughed. "Come on, House. We gotta head back." He gave Angela and David a hug and then went out to bring the car around.

"Feel better?" House inquired of her as he finished the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on a nearby bus tray.

"Yes. Thanks. We should do this again."

He nodded. "But without all the crying next time. Crying females aren't my thang. Anyhow, there's Wilson pulling up. Gotta run. See ya around, Dave."

Angela and her father watched him limp out of the restaurant and David shook his head. "I can't believe you just asked him out. At your Mother's funeral, no less."

She rolled her eyes. "I was being polite. He was sweet to me today. I doubt I'll hear from him again."

Once House got into the car and buckled up, he braced himself for what would surely be a re-enactment of the Board of Inquiry.

"So where were you?" Wilson demanded.

"I was there. I heard your Eulogy. It was truly moving. Who picked the song?"

"Angela did."

"Good choices. But then you can't go wrong with a kid's choir."

"That wasn't a kid's choir. That was a song by Moby."

House looked shocked. "No way. Moby at a funeral?"

"It's called 'My Weakness'. Very moving. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place after that song ended."

"Didn't seem to be. So why did everyone desert her?"

"She wanted to stay behind and have a few minutes to herself. What amuses me is that you two arrived at the wake together."

"So?"

"You like her."

"That's a relative term. She's still your pain in the ass niece. It feels weird to think of her as anything else. And she's half my age."

"What could you possibly have in common with each other?"

"I have no idea. I don't plan on finding out."

"Why not?"

House narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, why not? Just a few weeks ago you were against the very idea of my interest in her."

Wilson laughed. "Ah-ha! So you are interested in her!"

_Crap!_

"So what next? Gonna send her flowers?"

"She doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who likes flowers."

"Hmm, good point. What then? Angela is...hard to please. If you want to get her attention, you need to put the effort in."

"I don't know about that," House chuckled.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"She kind of...asked me out. Uh...the light is going to turn red any second."

Wilson slammed on the brakes and managed to stop the car just in time. "What did you say?"

"I said, she asked me out."

"She did? What exactly did she say?"

"She just said we should have a drink again sometime. Pretty simple."

"What did you say?"

"Just that I could do that, as long as she didn't cry."

Wilson rolled his eyes, and the light turned green.

The clickety-clack of Cuddy's heels made House wince as soon as he entered the front doors of the lobby. "House! Clinic! Now!"

"Geesh! I was just at a funeral. Have some respect for the dead!"

Cuddy stood close and then took a whiff. "Have you been drinking?"

"Those Irish...they love their wakes," House grinned. "I might be of better use upstairs. In my office. Doing a differential."

"You have a patient?"

"If my underlings have done what I asked before I left, then yes."

Then, as if by magic, his pager went off. "Wow! How cool was that? People dying! Gotta go."

"You still owe me three clinic hours. I want them done first thing in the morning. Before you do anything else."

House gave her his best submissive stare. "Yes, Mistress."

X X X

Wilson stepped into the elevator and held it open for House. When the doors closed, Wilson turned to him. "So, have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Your date with Angela."

"Who said it was going to be a date? She asked me out, remember? Shouldn't _she_ come up with something?"

"Traditionally, yes. But when have you ever done anything by tradition?"

"Good point. I'll give her three days to call me. If she doesn't, it was obviously not an invite and I'm off the hook."

The elevator doors opened and they headed down the hall to his office. "Think about it, House. It's not the end of the world."

"What's not the end of the world?" Cameron asked him, overhearing the end of the conversation.

"Nothing. What's up? Did you find us a patient?"

"Actually, the patient found us."

"Great. Symptoms. On the board. Go."

* * *

_**A/N: Tee hee! I guess you could call this a transitional chapter :) More to come. I might be persuaded to post another chapter tonight. We'll see. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Since you guys are being so awesome with reviewing, you get not one but TWO chapters today :) Hopefully this will give my new readers some incentive as well. I love reviews. Even if it's just to say "hey! Love this story!" that's good enough for me! They are my crack cocaine. Just like looking at pics of Hugh Laurie is like crack for me. I can't get enough of that man! MROWWW. Which is obvious isn't it? Since it's all I write about Haha. Anyway, on with the story...**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Three days went by and Angela felt like a complete idiot. "What was I thinking, putting him on the spot like that?" she cursed out loud as she packed her suitcase. She was heading back to L.A. the next morning. One of her clients requested her protection against another psycho stalker and she had to go. She didn't want to admit it, but she hoped House would have taken her up on that drink she offered. When he didn't call, she wasn't surprised, but it did take the wind out of her sails a little.

She was almost tempted to either call her uncle and ask him what she should do, or even just turn up at the hospital to say goodbye to him and to House. It seemed like a good idea. House would probably see right through her plan but she didn't care.

"I can't believe I'm getting this jazzed over a man. And he's not even nice!" she muttered as she finished applying some lip gloss, gave her hair one last glance in the mirror and then out the door she went.

Her uncle was alone in his office when she knocked, and he was surprised to see her. "What's up?"

"I have to go home tomorrow. One of my clients. So I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I'm going first thing in the morning."

"That's too bad. I thought you were going to stay at least until Easter."

"That was the plan. But Dad's got things under control now with Mom's stuff."

"Have you heard from House?"

Angela looked at him. "Why would I hear from him?"

Wilson actually looked sheepish. "Well, he kind of..."

"He told you I asked him out, didn't he? That son of a..."

Just then, the door to the patio opened and House wandered in. "My ears were burning." He pretended that he suddenly just noticed Angela in the room with them, and she stifled a giggle. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. Just me. Try not to get too excited."

"I'll try. So what are you doing here?"

"Actually you saved me a trip down the hall. I was coming to see you next."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it. Unless I was supposed to do it. Then in that case, I did it brilliantly."

Angela felt herself blush under his gaze, but she straightened herself up and didn't let him intimidate her. "I was just coming to say goodbye. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Another celebrity client?"

"Something like that."

"Who's the client?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified."

"Oooh..sounds like a big fish. Just don't let him go alone to any parties."

Angela's jaw dropped. Even though she wasn't surprised. He certainly could be insensitive. "You're a jerk."

"Sticks and stones. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"I haven't had a chance to take you up on that drink."

Angela was floored. "You...you're still interested?"

"Sure. I never turn down booze."

"Why don't you two go out for dinner before she leaves?" Wilson suggested.

House glanced at her. "For once the boy wonder has a good idea. Are you otherwise engaged?"

Angela shook her head. "I think I can swing that. Where and when? You know this city better than I do."

"I'll come pick you up on the bike. Say...seven? You're staying at your dad's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, I have to get back." House looked at her one last time before leaving through the door in which he came. "See you at seven."

When he was gone, Angela just stood there. "Did that really just happen?"

Wilson chuckled and went back to writing in a file. "Yep. You officially have a date with Greg House."

"Any words of advice before throwing me to the wolves?"

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself. You've already got him wrapped around your finger, you know."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. Sit down, I want to tell you something. But you have to promise not to say anything to House. He'd kill me if he knew."

Angela sat across from her uncle and listened expectantly.

"The day you were shot, you coded on the table. I've never seen House so...what's the word...unhinged. When the other doctors were telling him to give up and let you go, he wouldn't. He must've shocked your heart several times before you finally came back. It's amazing you didn't suffer any brain damage. Someone was looking out for you that day."

Angela looked down at her feet. "Mom was. I saw her."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you saw her?"

"I have a confession to make too, just between us though, right?"

"Of course."

"I had an out of body experience. I could see myself lying on the clinic room floor and House was trying to get my shirt off to see where the blood was coming from. Then I somehow ended up in a field and Mom was there and she told me I had to go back. And she sort of told me something else."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she wanted me to be with House."

Wilson's eyebrows raised so high that Angela had to laugh. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too. Dad thinks I'm nuts for even liking him."

"You've always liked him, though."

"Yeah. But does he still see me as a fifteen year-old tomboy? Is he only going out with me to appease me and then I'll never hear from him again?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess you'll have to find out for yourself tonight. Have a good time, and just play it cool. If you come off as pushy or clingy, he'll lose interest. You want to make him think you're not waiting for him to call. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks Uncle Jim. I gotta get going. I have some stuff to help dad with and then I have to change."

"Have fun tonight, and a good flight home tomorrow. Keep in touch okay?"

"I will. And I will," she smiled as she walked around the desk, kissed her uncle lightly on the cheek, and left his office.

X X X

Angela heard the roar of House's motorcycle as he pulled up the driveway of her father's house. "House's here!" David called to her from downstairs.

"Can you answer the door? I'm just about ready."

"If I must."

"Oh please, I know you like House, Dad. Stop pretending."

The doorbell rang and David opened the door to find House standing on the doorstep carrying a helmet in each hand along with his cane.

"Hey, Dave."

"House," David stepped aside to let him in. "Angela will be right down. You know...women."

House rolled his eyes. "Yep."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Angela called out as she came down the stairs while throwing her leather jacket on.

House took in her appearance and liked what he saw. She wasn't over dressed, but she looked very nice in a burgundy turtleneck, slim grey jeans and knee high black shiny boots. He never really noticed before just how slim she was, but he was impressed at how well she took care of herself.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

House tossed her a helmet and David opened the door. "Have fun, kids," he teased.

"Dad..."

When the door closed behind them, Angela groaned. "My dad's been acting weird all day."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's like he's never seen me go on a date before."

"I'll try to have you home at a decent hour," House snarked as they climbed onto the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He took them to a steakhouse just outside of town and Angela was pleased. She didn't want any romantic overtures and it seemed obvious that House didn't either. Once they were seated, House looked over the wine list and chose a bottle of merlot from California.

"Hope you're having steak," he said. "Red wine goes better with it."

Angela nodded. "Definitely. I love steak."

"How does a Mountie like her steak cooked?" he smirked.

"Medium, medium well."

"Good choice. Any more, you might as well be eating leather."

Angela chuckled as the server brought the wine to the table. He uncorked the bottle, poured some into House's glass and she watched as he sniffed and tasted it. Then he nodded to the waiter that it was good, and he poured some into her glass before topping off House's. Then he took their orders.

She opened her mouth to order but House began speaking."The lady will have the tenderloin, medium, with..." he arched his eyebrow at her, "you strike me as a garlic mashed potatoes kinda girl."

She giggled, but nodded just the same, shocked that he was actually ordering for her. Nobody ever did that anymore, it seemed.

The waiter nodded. "Very good. And you sir?"

"I'll have the filet, medium, with a baked potato."

"Thank you. Enjoy your wine. I'll bring out some bread in a moment."

When he was gone, Angela smiled. "I never knew you could be such a gentleman."

House looked a little embarrassed by the compliment but recovered quickly. "I have my moments. So, how long are you going to be in L.A.?"

She cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean? I live there."

"Ever thought about moving back to the east coast?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times. I can get just as much work over here as I can there, and I'd be closer to my father. Although if I did, it would be in New York. More action there."

"You like the nightlife?"

"Yeah. It's exciting. L.A. and Hollywood are fun too, but I don't know. The people there drive me crazy sometimes. Although I know what winters are like over here so I would miss the mild winters over there. I don't know. I'd have to think about it. Why, House? Do you want me to move out here so you can torment me?"

He smiled innocently. "You know me too well, I think."

"I'm certain of that, too," she said coyly as she took a long sip of her wine. She hadn't had a lot to eat that day and the alcohol was going to her head. She was grateful when the server brought out some warm fresh bread because she was famished.

"Hungry?"

"Starving! I didn't eat much today. Been too busy."

"Do you like to eat?"

She nodded, her mouth full, and she chewed quickly so she could resume talking. "I love food. I love to cook."

"Is that right? Well, if you're as good a cook as your mother, I'd love to get a sample of that."

"We'll see. If you're good."

House smiled back at her. He was enjoying their playful banter, and her company. It had been a long time since he'd been out on an actual date. He and Stacy didn't go out much when they were together, and that had been awhile ago.

"I never heard much from Wilson way back when. How was Mountie school?"

Angela giggled, the wine clearly getting to her. "It was long, tedious but amazingly fun, too. The only part of it I didn't like was being sent to remote locations."

"Like where?"

"Hmm, I was sent to Ft. Simpson, which is basically like the arctic. I was there for six months. And then they sent me back to Saskatoon for a year, and then to Montreal where I was able to use French again. I had forgotten plenty."

"So you can speak it fluently?"

She nodded. "My accent leaves little to be desired but I get along alright. I find Spanish is much more useful in L.A."

"You speak Spanish too?"

"Yeah. I was kind of a language geek in school. I took whatever one I could because it came easy for me and I liked being able to tell people off in another language. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Many. Let's just leave it at that. If I told you, it wouldn't be as much fun."

"Oh boy. Sounds ominous."

House looked at Angela from across the table and she felt her face flush. When he looked at her that way, it did things to her that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She felt a stirring deep down that both worried and excited her. After all, it had been over a year since she'd been with anyone, and even that was nothing terribly exciting. Angela had a feeling that House would prove to be very exciting.

If she could only figure out what made him tick. He was definitely a different person since she'd last seen him, and although he hadn't changed for the better, he was still House to her.

A hand waving in front of her face brought her out of her thoughts and she blinked twice. "Sorry."

"Daydreaming about me again?"

"You wish."

House pretended to look wounded. "You mean you don't?"

"Maybe if there was something worth dreaming about," she grinned as she took another long sip of her wine.

"Hmm..feisty with a wine buzz. It's going to be a fun night."

"That depends what else you have planned for us."

"Well, depending on what time we get out of here, I thought we could check out the latest scary movie."

"Which one?"

"Final Destination. Sounds scary."

"I think you just like the idea of me grabbing onto you during the scary parts."

"Do you scare easily?"

"Not usually. I'm sure you've seen worse things than I have."

"Just when I think I've seen it all, I haven't."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

_**A/N: You know what you have to do. And I know what I have to do. The gym is calling my name! I'll have the next chapter up tonight sometime. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear how liked their 'date' :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They had a quiet dinner, exchanged some small talk, and when they left, Angela was very nicely buzzed and House was looking very good to her.

"So, movie?" he asked her.

"Sure. Are you going to try every cliché in the book in the darkened theatre?"

"I don't do clichés. I prefer to just go with the flow."

"Me too."

The movie theatre wasn't very busy and they had no problem finding a decent place to sit. House made her carry the box which held their popcorn and drinks as he limped across the aisle to the end seat so he could stretch his leg out.

"How bad does your leg hurt?" she asked him when she saw him pop a couple of Vicodin.

"Bad. Although the wine helped, the walk over here didn't. Now I have a mild buzz. Should be interesting."

About fifteen minutes into the movie, House would nudge her to give him some of her popcorn. "Why didn't you get your own?" she whispered.

"I wasn't hungry then."

"Oh so now suddenly you are?'

"Yep. And besides, popcorn always tastes better when it's someone else's."

"My God, House, you're like a child."

"Not where it counts," he whispered, causing a tingle down her spine and she visibly shuddered. "Cold?"

"Yeah a little. It's like they suddenly cranked the air conditioning or something."

"Here," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Better?"

Angela arched her eyebrow at him. "I thought you didn't do clichés."

"Hey, if it gets me a free grope then I'm all for the clichés," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Throughout the movie, she and House would simultaneously reach into the popcorn box so their hands touched. She almost didn't want the movie to end, she was having such good a time. It both amused and surprised her.

House took her back to her father's house and walked with her to the front door. It was something he felt was important. Chivalry was not dead as far as he was concerned.

"Well, thank you, House. It was fun."

He nodded, nervously tapping his cane on the ground, trying to think of something witty to say.

"Would you seriously consider moving out here?"

Angela sighed. "I'll think about it. I don't know how long I'm going to be on the case. It could be a week, or it could be six months. Depends how hardcore the guy is."

"How do you know the stalker is a guy?"

"Because she told me."

"Oh, so your client is female. Well that's encouraging."

"Why?"

"Because I won't have to worry about you falling in love with some other guy while you're over there."

Angela laughed. "Are you implying that you might be jealous?"

"I know you have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve."

_Damn, he was good!_ "Are you always this good at reading people?"

"Yes. Everybody lies. Do you have any idea how often the patient has omitted to tell me something important because they didn't think it was important? Yeah, you'd be surprised. It helps to be able to read body language."

"That's why you're world renowned. They pay you to figure that stuff out."

House nodded and still looked like he was trying to find something to say. "What time is your flight?"

"Early. Flight leaves at nine."

"Well, keep in touch."

"Is that your way of asking me to call you?"

"Would you?"

"Why can't you call me?"

"I'm not much of a talker where phones are concerned."

"G'night, House," she smiled as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"G'night," he said and headed down the steps to his bike.

She watched him climb on, attach his cane in its holder and start the bike. He gave her one last glance, nodded his head and then sped off down the street.

Angela went inside and leaned against the back of the door. Her lips were still tingling from kissing his cheek and she gently pressed her fingers there. He smelled good, too. Like whatever soap he used and also something that was just him.

It was then she hoped that she wouldn't be in L.A. very long and that she could come back to Princeton sooner than later. House was becoming her latest addiction. And she wanted more. Much, much more.

X X X

"So, how did it go last night?" was the first thing out of Wilson's mouth the next day.

"Fine. Good."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect? A story about how we made out in the back row of the movie theatre?"

Wilson looked stunned. "You didn't..."

"Of course not, you idiot! Let me reiterate that she's half my age!"

"Oh please! Like you care. You don't care that she's younger than you, you're worried that you won't be able to keep up with her!"

"She doesn't deserve a cripple like me. She's young, and beautiful, and she can have anyone she wants."

"Yeah. And for some messed up reason, she wants you, House."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. She left for L.A. this morning and who knows when we'll see each other again. It could be months."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so they say," Wilson pointed out.

"Oh God. That's so cheesy."

"But it's true."

"Well there's no point in dwelling on something that probably won't happen."

"But it could happen. Why do you always do this to yourself? Don't you think you deserve happiness? After everything that's happened?"

"What's the point?"

Wilson was incredulous. "The point? The point is so you're not the miserable, ornery misanthropic son of a bitch that you're in danger of becoming."

"Did it ever occur to you that I like being miserable?"

"Nobody likes being miserable."

"I'm the exception," House sighed and left the office.

"Where are you going?"

"Clinic. Maybe I'll find me a patient."

"You're going to end up alone, House."

"It's probably better that way."

X X X

"I'm thinking of moving to New York," Angela blurted out over breakfast one day. Her best friend Jenn stared at her across the table, her fork half way to her mouth.

"Huh? Why? Where did this come from?"

"My dad is in Princeton. Since my Mom died a few months ago, he's been sad. I'm worried about him."

Jenn was skeptical, however. "And...who else is there?"

"Nobody," Angela said quickly as she went back to eating.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting away that easy. Who else is in Princeton?"

"My uncle Jim. He's an Oncologist at the hospital there."

Jenn's eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me the whole story. Give over."

Angela sighed. "There's this guy. I knew him when I was fifteen, but he was a friend of my uncle's and twice my age. When I went back for my Mom's funeral, we sort of..."

"You slept with him?"

"No! I didn't. But we did go on one date."

"Woo! Go Angela!" Jenn laughed. "So why do I have a feeling there's more to this?"

"Because there is. We got off to a bit of a bumpy start. I got shot, as I told you, he brought me back to life. Then he came to my Mom's funeral and he...he did something I never thought he was capable of. He comforted me. Even if it was just a simple gesture like offering me a tissue because I was a blithering idiot, I don't care. He doesn't comfort people. It's not his nature."

"He sounds like a winner," Jenn said dryly.

"Oh yeah. He has the worst bedside manner I've ever seen. He says things to patients that doctors say when they're out of the room. But it works for him. Anyway, we went out for dinner the night before I left to come back here, and then saw a movie. When he took me home, he asked me if I would ever consider moving out there to work. I mean...I can. I can find work over there just as easily as here."

"You'd seriously pack up everything and move across the country for a man? Damn, girl. You've got it bad."

Angela sighed. "The thing is, I think I always have. I just put it in the back of my mind because I figured I'd never see House again. And when I did, he didn't recognize me at all. That kind of hurt, but then I have changed a lot since I was fifteen. Once he realized who I was, he sort of came out of his shell a bit. At least to me."

"Do you honestly think he's worth moving across the country for? I know you two have sort of a history, but you were only a kid. He came to your rescue back then and I'm sure he must've seemed like a hero to you. Isn't it possible that some of those feelings still remain? He did save your life when you were shot. That would bring those hero worship feelings back full force, whether you're aware of them or not."

Angela shrugged. "I honestly don't know what I feel. It's been a long time since any man has been able to turn my head like he has. He's gruff and rude and yet he has this side to him that nobody gets to see. I feel like he only lets me see it and I feel privileged that he's letting me see that side of him. I don't want to lose that, ya know?"

"I know. But do you seriously see a future with this man? You're thinking of packing up and moving out there on a hunch that you two will have some kind of relationship. Do you know if he wants that?"

Angela scowled at Jenn. "Well aren't you a Debbie Downer?"

"It's my job to give an objective opinion. All I'm saying is that you should think long and hard about whether this is what you want. I know part of it is to be near your dad and I can understand that. But if the main part is this guy, if it doesn't turn out, then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. You know me. I don't think, I just do."

"I know. And that's one of the things I adore about you. But I think you should think a little more about this."

Angela sighed. "Okay. I'll think about it. Can I finish eating now?"

"Absolutely."

"Besides, I can't go anywhere right now anyway. I'm still in the midst of nailing this psycho stalker. He's pissed at me."

"Be careful. Guys like that will likely turn their attentions to you instead of the celeb they're after."

"Not if they're in jail," Angela smiled. "It wouldn't be the first freak I've sent to prison, and it won't be the last."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Angela sighed again. "I must be crazy. But you haven't seen House."

Jenn laughed. "You call him by his last name?"

"I always have. Everyone calls him House."

Jenn's eyes suddenly widened. "You're in love with Dr. _Greg_ House?"

"Shhhh!" Angela hissed. "Say it a little louder, I don't think everybody heard you."

"The Diagnostician? From back east? _That_ Dr. House?"

"Yep."

"Hot damn!"

"How do you know him?"

"I sent a patient to him last year. The man is brilliant. A prick. But brilliant."

Angela giggled. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"So when was the last time you talked to him?"

"The night before I left...four months ago."

"You haven't been in touch?"

"He's not big on phone conversations. Neither am I for that matter."

"What if he has a girlfriend already?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because he just had a bad break-up last year. His girlfriend left him after he had his infarction and I don't think he really got over her."

"Yeah I heard about the infarction. Not the details though."

"He doesn't talk about it. It seems to be a sensitive subject. And he doesn't discuss feelings."

Jen simply shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't really, but I'm sure it will come to me."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and HI to my new readers :) It makes me squeeee every time I see someone new has added this to their alerts/favorites AND leaves a comment. You have NO idea :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Are you coming home for July 4th?" Angela's father inquired, his voice hopeful.

"That's the plan. I'm not working right now. So unless something comes up that desperately requires my attention, I'll be there. On the other hand, why are you even celebrating? We're Canadian," she laughed.

"Correction, you are now legally a U.S. citizen as of this past March. It wouldn't be very patriotic of you to skip out."

"Uh-huh. I never celebrate Canada Day either. This is no different."

"You've been spending too much time around House."

"What? I haven't seen the man in months, and we haven't spoken, either."

"Why not?"

"We've exchanged a few emails but that's it."

"I thought you liked him. What's with the lack of communication?"

"I've been busy. When I actually got up the nerve to call him, I either reached his voicemail or if I called his office, some doctor tells me he's not in, or he's with a patient. Which I'm sure is crap."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because House doesn't see patients. Besides, the doctor who tells me this is female...and I think she likes him. A lot."

"So what if she does?"

"You haven't seen her, Dad. She's really pretty. Hell, she might even be my age. So if House does like 'em that young, he's probably screwing her."

"Angela..." her dad's voice took on a warning tone. He hated it when she talked like that, but she couldn't help it.

"Sorry. It's just...how can I compete with that?"

"Beauty isn't everything, hon," he assured her. "Besides, you've been on a date with him. She hasn't."

"How do you know?"

"I have an informant. Your uncle. He gives me updates."

"Uncle Jim doesn't know everything. House is a very private person. If he were secretly dating her, nobody would know."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Reasonably sure. Dad, House is good looking, brilliant and arrogant beyond belief. What could he possibly see in someone like me? Other than the gawky fifteen year old I used to be. Sometimes, when he looks at me, I got the feeling that's all he sees."

"Then you need to change his mind."

"You sound like Mom," Angela sighed. However, she knew he was right. She glanced at herself in the mirror across the room.

"So I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"Maybe sooner if I get things tied up here."

"I miss you, hon."

"I miss you too Dad. See you soon."

X X X

The phone rang early, waking Angela from a sound sleep. As usual, her hand reached out and hit the speaker phone button. "Sorentis."

"Morning, bitch. Remember me?"

She didn't recognize the voice at all and she groaned. "Nope. Why don't you tell me who you are so I can get back to sleep."

"Three years ago. You arrested me."

"I arrested a lot of people three years ago. What else ya got?"

"You shot me in the leg. Now, whenever it gets cold my leg aches like a bugger. Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Professional courtesy. What did you say your name was, again?"

"I didn't. You don't remember me?"

"No, sorry. I don't go to bed each night and think about the freaks I put away. Don't take it personally."

"You're a bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now, if you don't tell me why you're calling me so early, I'm just going to hang up. Sleep is more important than you right now."

"You'd better watch it, bitch...or I'll..."  
"You'll what? Kill me?"

"Eventually." Then the line went dead.

Angela stared at the phone in confusion but shrugged it off and fell back into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by shouting. It was Jenn.

"Alright..hang on..." Angela dragged herself to the door, checked the peep hole and then unlocked the door. Jenn came barging in. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"Did you hear?"

"I've been asleep, so I guess I didn't. What's going on?"

"Does the name Albert O'Reilly ring a bell?"

"Yeah. He's the guy who stalked and raped those girls. I put him away."

"Not indefinitely, it would seem."

"What do you mean?"

"He's out."

"What?" Angela shouted. "How?"

"Good behaviour."

"Good behaviour?" Angela shouted. "The man's a psychopath! You saw what he did to those girls!"

"Yeah. But that's not the worst of it."

"It gets worse?"

"He's coming after you."

Surprisingly, Angela remained calm. "Well, that would explain the call I got this morning."

"What call?"

"Someone called me this morning and threatened me. I didn't recognize or care who it was."

"You have to get out of here. He's not dumb, he's highly intelligent."

"I know how smart he is. I put him away, remember?"

"Yeah well if you don't get out of here, he's going to put _you_ away."

"Relax. He's not going to kill a cop."

"Why not? What's stopping him from coming over right now and shooting you?"

"Just for putting him in jail?"

"Well if he called you here, he knows where you are."

Angela refused to get worried. Yeah, the guy had her phone number, so what? He would have to get past the security downstairs first. And any new guest had to be announced.

"Please..get out of here," Jenn pleaded her best friend. "Just...get on a plane and go back to Jersey or something."

"Like that's going to stop him. If he's going to get me, he's going to get me."

"Please..."

Angela sighed. "Fine. I'll pack my stuff and go tonight. Happy?"

"Very."

"Good. While I pack, you can book me a flight out of here."

"Gotcha."

While she packed, she called her dad on her cell phone. "Dad? I'm catching a flight out tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I have some time off. If I don't leave now, I'll never get out of here." Truer words have never been spoken.

"Do you want me to come pick you up at the airport?"

"No, thanks. It'll be late. I'll just catch a cab."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Angela, is everything okay? You sound...nervous."

Leave it to her dad to sense that. "I'm fine. I'll see you when I get in tonight."

"Okay. Have a safe trip. I'll wait up."

"You don't have to. I don't know how late I'll be. Jenn is booking me a flight right now."

"This all sounds very urgent...what's really going on?"

"Dad, I don't have time to explain. I gotta finish packing. See you tonight."

She ended the call and tossed her cell on her bed as she zipped her suitcase closed.

"Your flight leaves at five," Jenn informed her as she sat on her bed and watched Angela pack.

"Good. Thanks."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I've got a few cop friends in New York. I have my dad, my uncle..."

"House," Jenn added.

"Yeah..he'll be more of a pleasant distraction than anything else."

"Whatever you say. Come on, get some more stuff together and then I'll drive you to the airport. We can have lunch before you go."

X X X

House tore into his reuben like a man who hadn't eaten in years. Wilson watched him and arched his eyebrow. "Did you miss breakfast?"

"Yep. Had to come in early. At least Cameron was nice enough to have the coffee ready when I got here. I knew I hired her for a reason."

"Other than the fact that she's beautiful?"

"That's just the icing on the cake. She's smart, too."

"Are you going to do anything about her?"

"Cameron? God, no. That insane moral compass of hers is kind of a turn off. Besides, I prefer to pay attention to women who might actually want me. Speaking of which, heard from Angela lately?"

Wilson smirked. "Actually, I have. She's in town. Staying with her father."

House cocked his head to one side. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Dave seemed kind of worried about her. She wasn't supposed to come out until the long weekend but then all of a sudden she changed her mind and came out."

"When was this?"

"Last week."

"Huh. She hasn't called me."

"Does she have your number?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to call her."

"What would I possibly call her about?"

"Gee, I dunno, House. Maybe you could ask her out this time."

"And do what?"

Wilson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some tickets. "A patient gave me these the other day. I can't use 'em, I have a dinner meeting."

House took the tickets and examined them. "Hockey? Devils vs. Canucks. Huh," House chuckled. "Think she likes hockey?"

Wilson shrugged. "I have no idea. Why don't you call her up and ask her?"

"I don't have her number."

"She didn't give it to you?"

"She did, but I shoved it in my pants and then washed my jeans. All gone."

Wilson took out a pen and scrawled a phone number on a napkin. "This is her cell. Call her. Now."

House looked put out. "Right now?"

"Right now."

House rolled his eyes and grumbled something incoherent as he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed the number.

Angela's phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked the caller ID before answering. It was a local number but it didn't have a name. Hesitating, she flipped open the phone and answered the call anyway.

"Sorentis."

"It's me."

That voice was unmistakable and Angela smiled.

"Hmm..I don't know anyone by that name. Could you please elaborate?"

She could almost hear him smirking. "It's House."

"Ohhh...it's coming back to me. Tall, very nice eyes but arrogant as hell. Never called."

"That's me. Listen...Wilson gave me some tickets. Since you're a Canuck I thought you might want to see them play tomorrow night."

"Hockey?"

"Yes. Do you know of any other team that calls themselves the Canucks?"

"Good point. Sure. I mean, if you have nobody else to go with you."

"Who else could I ask?"

"Hmm..that's a tough one. Maybe...Uncle James? Ya know, the guy who gave you the tickets in the first place," she laughed.

"He's conveniently busy."

"Lucky me. What time's the game?"

"Seven."

"Are we...doing dinner first?"

"We can eat there. I'll pick you up at six. Dress warm, I'm bringing the bike."

"Fun. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye."

"Cya," he said and then flipped his phone shut. "Done and done."

Wilson just chuckled. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? At least this way you can find out why she's here and didn't let anyone know."

House rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his sandwich. "I can't believe I'm being set up by my best friend...and that the girl he's setting me up with is...his own flesh and blood niece."

"Hey, it could be worse."

"Yeah, you could be trying to give me condoms."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

House could sense something was "off" with Angela from the moment she came to the door to greet him to when they arrived at the arena. The place was still fairly quiet, being early, but House didn't miss the way Angela periodically looked over her shoulder.

"You okay?" He finally got around to asking once they got their food and were waiting in line to get down to their seats.

Angela snapped her head around to look at him accusingly. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

House smirked. "Excited about our big date?"

"Sorry, no," she snapped.

The surprised look on House's face suddenly made her feel a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, House. I'm just...a little on edge lately."

"You didn't have to come out tonight."

"No, it's not that. I wanted to. I love hockey. I was hoping it would serve as a distraction." She lowered her head and sighed. "But it's not working."

"We don't have to stay."

"No, it's fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

They found their seats and House immediately dug into his hot dog, while out of the corner of his eye he noticed that she'd picked the onions off of hers.

"Don't like onions?"

"No, I do. It's just my stomach is upset a bit. I don't want to make it worse."

"Do you want something else? I could..."

"House," she chuckled, "it's fine. I'm fine."

She took a healthy bite of her hot dog to prove that fact and House, though still wary of her behaviour, let it go for the time being.

The Vancouver Canucks won the game and as they filed out, House spotted a stand selling jerseys. "Selling Canucks jerseys at a Devils game? Sacrilege!"

Angela's eyes widened. "Oh my God, they have the old school sweaters!"

"The blue and green ones with the hockey stick logo?"

"Yeah."

House looked her up and down with scrutiny. "I'm guessing you wear a medium?"

"Probably, but..."

Before she could protest, he had the guy get him a royal blue sweater with the letter A on it, "for Angela," he teased, and had her try it on.

"It's authenic...nearly $200," she whispered.

"Just try it on."

She slipped the jersey over her head and it fit perfectly. "Sold," House said and handed the guy his credit card. "What?" he asked her, when he saw her staring up at him. "It looks good on you. I'm surprised you don't have one."

"I used to have one. The old black, orange and yellow logo. But I grew out of it."

"This looks better."

She smiled. "Thanks, House."

He smiled down at her, a genuine House smile, and she felt warm all over. "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here."

It was a long ride back to her father's house and she spent that time contemplating as to whether or not she should invite him in. It wasn't that late, and her dad was out of town on business for a few days. The thought of being alone with House both excited and terrified her. Why, she didn't know. He hadn't made any comments or moves to make her think he was expecting anything. He once said in an email that he didn't do romantic, and that he was fine with being just friends. At the time, she was a little let down by that. But now, she realized he had a point.

With the recent developments of Albert O'Reilly and his persistence on terrorizing her, she didn't want House to get caught in any of it. It was bad enough that O'Reilly constantly referred to her as a dyke. That part didn't faze her in the slightest. But she didn't want to give him any indication that his speculations weren't true. If he knew about House, or the way she felt about him, he could possibly come after him as well. She didn't want that on her conscience. Not that House couldn't take care of himself. She had no doubt that he could manage quite well, but she still didn't want to have to give it another thought.

House parked his bike in the driveway and she climbed off. "Did you want to come in for a bit?"

He took off his helmet and cocked his head to one side as if he was contemplating her question.

"And..."

"I could make us some coffee..or have a drink..whatever. It's still early."

He nodded and climbed off, grabbed his cane and followed her inside. "Dave's not home?"

"No, he's in Connecticut this weekend."

"Interesting. A drink would be good."

Angela flicked on the lights in the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet. He didn't miss how she glanced out the window before closing the curtains or how she double checked the front door was locked.

"We have Scotch, Gin, Vodka, Bourbon..."

"Scotch is fine. So, are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What's gotten into you today?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a frustrated look and she stared at the floor. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Right. Then maybe you can tell me why you were all tough and strong months ago, and why you're so quiet and constantly looking over your shoulder now."

"It doesn't matter, House. Just drop it."

"It does matter. It's an anomaly. Anomalies bug me. Another anomaly is why didn't you call me when you first arrived in town?"

"Why can't you just let it go? Why do you have to brow beat people to death?"

He gave her a sarcastic grin. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't. So what's the deal? Someone you put in jail is now out, pissed off, and looking to get even?"

Angela froze and stopped pouring the Scotch. Her face had gone deathly pale and House was suddenly worried. "Angela," he called to her, "Angela...hey...breathe."

"How...how..."

House actually seemed startled. "I was right? I was making a bad joke."

"It's no joke."

"Here," he said as he led her into the living room and made her sit down. "Tell me."

"You don't need to know, House. In fact, the less you know, the better."

"Too late." He placed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse. When it slowed after a few minutes, he was satisfied that she was okay. "Start talking."

Angela sighed in resignation and told House everything. She didn't want to, but he had a way of dragging the truth out of her. When she was done, she felt even worse than she did before.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked her.

"My Dad, and my friend Jenn. She's the psychologist who evaluated him. But that's it."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Before I left to come out here. The only person who knows where I am is Jenn."

"Well, I think you're safe for now. I wouldn't get too worried until he tries to contact you again."

"I need to find a place to live. I can't live with my father forever."

"Finding a decent apartment in New York will cost you an arm and a leg. Why not stay in Princeton? Stay close to friends and family."

"And you?" she smirked.

"Especially me," he grinned.

"House...I thought you wanted to just be friends."

"We will be. And that said, I should go." He got up and put his jacket on.

"Already?"

House sighed and leaned against the door. "You need to make a choice. Friends or lovers. You can't have both."

"I don't want both. I don't want to get hurt, either."

"There's no guarantee of that. I'm simply saying that there's no reason we can't hang out and enjoy each other without worrying that one of us is going to get hurt. We've known each other a long time, right?"

Angela nodded. "Right. And I do like hanging out with you, House. Tonight was fun. Sorry I was kind of a downer."

He shrugged. "You have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah."

She stepped forward, and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Her cheek rested against his chest and she inhaled his scent.

House looked down at her and slid his hands down her back, simply returning the gesture. He really did like her. More than he had a right to. Having her that close to him, the way she was, brought on a strange familiar feeling of protectiveness that he hadn't felt in years. Not since the day she was brought into the ER after being assaulted in high school and hit by a car.

He took her face in his hands and found her skin to be soft as satin against his fingertips. It was an overwhelming urge to kiss her that he couldn't control and he did just that. Softly, tentatively, he lightly brushed his lips against hers in what he hoped wouldn't be intrusive or alarming. He could be gentle when he wanted to be.

Angela didn't know what to say or what to think. She could only feel. House's lips were softer than they looked, but his scruff scratched her skin that left her lips tingling. It was just a simple kiss. No tongue involved, and when he stepped back, all she could do was stare at him.

"Goodnight," he said, his voice suddenly husky. He unlocked the front door and let himself out, closing the door behind him.

"G'night," she said into the quiet darkness of the foyer as she heard his motorcycle start up and then speed off down the road.

X X X

"What's with the stupid grin?" Wilson inquired of Angela over lunch. He noticed that his niece had been unusually jovial all morning and he couldn't help ask why.

"I wasn't aware that I was grinning, but if it bothers you I can stop."

"No bother. Just wondering why the change."

"Well, until recently I haven't had much to smile about, Uncle Jim."

"Does this have anything to do with House?"

"It might. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Has he said anything?"

"No. And I wouldn't expect him to. He doesn't discuss his personal life with me. And if that personal life involves you, he definitely won't discuss it."

"Good. That could be weird."

"Why? You two aren't..."

"No. And I don't plan on that happening, either."

Wilson looked surprised. "No? Why not?"

"Because I've got too much on my plate as it is. Neither of us wants to get hurt so we're just going to be friends. At least, I think so. After the other night, I'm not so sure anymore."

"What about the other night?"

Angela felt her face flush as she thought back to the gentle kiss that House bestowed upon her. "Nothing. We had fun at the game. He bought me a Canucks jersey."

Wilson was even more shocked. "He actually opened his wallet and took out his credit card? Did you see the moths fly out?"

She giggled. "No."

"House never pays for anything."

"Well he did that night. It was actually nice."

"Amazing phenomenon."

Angela playfully slapped her uncle's hand. "Honestly! You make House out to be the cheapest man alive."

"He is!"

"Then maybe he's trying to impress me or something. Either way, I don't care. It's not like I can't treat him to stuff once in awhile. I was actually thinking of inviting him to the fair that's coming in a week."

"House doesn't do fairs."

"We'll see about that. Oh! Are you coming to Dad's 4th of July BBQ on the weekend?"

"Yep. I'll be there. I'm bringing House with me."

"Good."

"Angela, I need to ask you something. How much do you like House?"

"He's been nice to me. I'm not looking for a relationship and neither is he. Can't you just let it be what it is? Accept that he's friends with me and nothing else?"

"House doesn't do friendships very well. It's all or nothing."

"Then I guess we're going to have a few bumps in the road. But I'm ready."

"God help you," Wilson muttered under his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Argh! FFnet gives me a pain! I uploaded this chapter, edited it and when I clicked "save" it told me I wasn't logged in. How is that possible. Needless to say, my changes weren't saved. *sigh* Anyway, here's a short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was one of the hottest days on record for July. From the moment Angela woke up she was sweating. East coast summers weren't what she was used to, and she hated the feeling of her clothes sticking to her.

However, it was the day of the BBQ and she was looking forward to seeing House. She hadn't seen him since the night of the hockey game over a week ago. He'd had a patient that took up a lot of his time and devoted all his time and energies on saving him.

Of course, he found his diagnosis and the patient was fine, which meant that House was riding the proverbial high in solving that case.

He arrived with Wilson to the BBQ and immediately helped himself to a beer from the cooler. That's when he saw her.

Angela was dressed in a pair of very short cut off jeans, a white tank top and a button down Hawaiian shirt that flowed as she walked. She'd recently had a haircut and had her blonde highlights touched up a little, making her tanned skin stand out even more so. He let his eyes travel down to her long, smooth legs and tennis shoes, and felt a stirring in his jeans that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Chips?" she asked him, holding out a bowl of potato chips and dip.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid that would embarrass both of them.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah. Great."

"How's your patient?"

"Alive and well thanks to me."

"Good."

"What have you been up to?"

"Apartment hunting. I decided to take your advice and find a place in town."

"Good. Find anything yet?"

"A couple of places look promising. I'm going to go check them out next week. When I do find a place, I'm planning on having a housewarming party. Would you come?"

House nodded. "Probably. Have you heard anything from...you know..." House made the gesture of a crazy person and Angela giggled.

"No. And I don't know whether to be scared or relieved. When they're quiet like that it usually means they're planning something."

"Or they moved on to someone else."

"I can dream."

"Hey Angela, come play with us!" A couple of cops she knew and invited to the party had shown up with their guitars.

"You play?" House asked her, looking surprised.

"Not much. I sing with them and they play."

"Who are they?"

"Friends from L.A. that got transferred out here. Come on, you'll like them."

House followed her across the yard towards the two young guys who sat with guitars on their laps.

"Guys, this is Dr. Greg House. Greg, this is Ian and Rob. They look out for me."

"What kind of stuff do you guys play?"

They shrugged. "Whatever. Anything and everything. Any requests?"

"I need to warm up," Angela said as she took a long swig of beer. "Somewhere over the rainbow?"

Ian laughed. "You always warm up with that."

"It's easy."

"Okay you're the boss."

House stood back and drank his beer while he listened to them. Angela had a very nice voice and the guys complimented it nicely. The three of them harmonized well together.

After a few songs, she excused herself and went into the house to get the food Dave was going to be BBQ'ing.

"You have a nice voice," he said from behind, startling her. She whirled around and backed herself up against the fridge, clutching a bottle of ketchup.

"Thanks."

"What's with you?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Are you afraid of me?" he grinned, coming closer until the wooden island stood between them.

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

"Because of the way you're trying to distance yourself. Look, if it's about the other night..."

She cocked her head to one side. "It was just a kiss, House."

He nodded and tapped his cane on the floor, trying not to show that he was hurt. _Did that kiss truly mean nothing to her?_ "Yeah, it was just a kiss."

"Incidentally, why did you kiss me?"

"You seemed...I don't know, like you needed it. I wanted to make you feel better. That's all."

"You could have just given me a hug," she giggled nervously. "Friends hug each other."

"Yes they do. They even kiss sometimes. As friends."

Angela felt her heart race. That kiss had been amazing, as simple as it was. She couldn't even begin to imagine what a real kiss from House would be like.

Actually, yes, she could imagine. It would be everything she dared to dream. Passionate, erotic and downright sexy as hell. She had no question that he'd be able to make her feel very good indeed.

It was then she realized she was in big trouble. Thinking about House as more than a friend could end up being a trip into dangerous territory.

"House, I..."

"Hey, Angela, are you bringing out those burgers or are you killin' the cow?" her father called to her from outside.

"I'll be right out," she shouted back and gave House an apologetic smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving. Feed me, woman. Feed me now," he grinned as he followed her outside.

"I love a man with an appetite."

"Depends on what kind of appetite you're referring to," he mocked, giving her an over-exaggerated wink.

Angela sat with Rob and Ian while House sat with Wilson. Everyone was quiet for awhile as they feasted on hamburgers, hot dogs and different kinds of salads.

"Did you know that Angela is looking for an apartment?"

Wilson nodded. "Bonnie is doing her best."

House laughed. "The best of the worst?"

"Hey, just because you and Bonnie don't get along doesn't mean you have to be like that."

"She's the worst realtor I've ever seen. When was the last time she sold a house?"

"Last month."

"Pitiful."

"Whatever, House. Anyway, what do you care?"

"She asked me if I'd come to her house warming party. When she has one."

"What's so weird about that?"

"I didn't say it was weird."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Meeeoww," House groaned.

"Frankly I don't want to know what's going on with you two. It's not my business. She's an adult. She can do what she wants."

"That's the spirit, Jimmy!" House grinned, and he pumped his fist in the air for victory. "So you won't mind if I take her to the upcoming state fair and not you. I got me some sweet tickets to the Monster Truck show."

"Enjoy," Wilson muttered under his breath.

Once the food had been eaten, and the beer had been drunk, people started leaving and Wilson stayed behind to help clean up. Once the mess was taken care of, Wilson offered to give House a ride, but he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"You can go. I'll drive House home later," Angela volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. Go."

Wilson seemed hesitant, but House gave him a look that he knew all too well so he said his goodbyes and left.

David excused himself to his study and left House and Angela to entertain themselves. For the first time in a long time, she felt awkward and nervous around him.

House couldn't take the silence any longer and thumped his cane on the floor. "So. Do you like Monster Trucks?" he asked her.

"Those..big trucks with the huge tires that crush everything in their path?"

"Exactly."

"I've seen them on TV."

"I have two tickets next weekend. Wilson doesn't seem too interested so if you want to go, the invite's open."

She smiled coyly at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"You could look at it like that, sure. Or you could look at it as me not wanting a ticket to go to waste. You pick."

"It's funny you ask because here I was trying to get up the nerve to ask if you wanted to go to the fair with me."

"Well then, it's a win-win."

"What day?"

"Next Saturday."

"Cool. It's a date then."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: So you guys wanted it, here it is. Another hot date with House! At the fair, no less ;) I'll probably get another chapter up tonight sometime as well. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The air was warm and heavy, and the tantalizing smells of different foods wafted in the breeze as Angela and House walked through the crowd from the Monster Truck show. House was particularly worked up after the great performance by Gravedigger, that he didn't notice Angela's apprehension.

It started at the beginning of the show, with the distinct feeling that she was being watched, and it progressively mounted. She could have sworn she heard him, Albert O'Reilly, calling her name. But when she'd turn her head in the direction of the voice, he wasn't there.

Then when they were walking past the Merry-Go-Round she felt someone touch her neck, but saw nobody out of the ordinary.

"Do you like Ferris wheels?" House inquired, bringing her out of her thoughts and paranoia.

"Huh?"

"Ferris wheels. Wanna go?"

She nodded, realizing that she'd feel safer with House up in the air. Regardless of her serious fear of heights.

They climbed into their seat and the lap bar came down securely. "I hope you're not afraid of heights," House joked as they began to rise up.

"I am, actually," she said as she kept her eyes forward.

"Then why did you agree to go on this thing?"

"I...thought it would be safe."

"You thought it would be safe, being 100 feet up with me? Wow!" he laughed.

"Why, House? Did you have ulterior motives for getting me up here?"

"I thought you might be more open if there was no way you could escape."

She had to admit, he had her there. As each couple got on the ride, they went higher and higher, until they were almost at the top. The sounds below were hardly audible and it seemed so peaceful. Almost tranquil. There she was. Alone with House, 100 feet up off the ground and she wasn't scared to be there.

House was looking at her, his eyes were dark and intense and as she looked back at him, she noticed a definite smug expression on his face. She looked at the couple below them and they were involved in a passionate lip lock. It made her a little nervous, to be honest.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, reaching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer to him.

"It's so quiet up here."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Still scared?"

"You've noticed that I haven't looked down since we got up here," she giggled nervously.

"I have noticed. What kind of a cop is afraid of heights?"

"There are some. I just won't be chasing bad guys on rooftops, or hanging from a helicopter like Tom Cruise. I can live without that excitement."

"Do you have excitement now?"

"Other than being tormented by a psycho? Not too much."

"Hmm, that's not good."

Angela shrugged. "I've had plenty of excitement to last me a lifetime, House."

"Really?" his voice was thick with sarcasm. "Is that why you're not seeing anyone now?"

"I don't need a man to have excitement," she snapped and folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Maybe not, but it definitely makes things more interesting. Why are you so afraid of men, anyway?"

"I'm not afraid of men!"

"Riiiight," he chuckled.

"Look, House, we've had this conversation before. We should just stay friends."

"Friends with benefits?" he grinned.

"No! I've never had that kind of friendship with a man and I don't intend to start now."

"Why not? No strings attached sex is good."

"No, it's not good."

"How would you know? You just said you've never done it."

"I...you...you keep twisting my words around!"

House was laughing at her then. A deep, hearty laugh that she hadn't heard before. It made the couple below them stop kissing and look up.

"Relax, Angela. I'm not out to nail ya. I'm just..."

She was intrigued. "You're just what?"

"You're like a puzzle to me. A puzzle that I can't solve but I want to. And incidentally, having no-strings sex or one-night stands doesn't make you a bad person. If anything, it makes you realize what you do want."

"And what do you want?"

House moved a little closer and gently stroked her cheek. "I thought it was obvious." He leaned over and very softly touched his lips to hers. The stubble tickled her lips but she didn't mind so much. His hand reached for hers and their fingers interlaced as his tongue slid over her bottom lip to grant access to her mouth.

Angela let out a deep sigh as she opened her mouth under his and allowed his tongue to sweep against hers. He tasted like beer and pretzels and something else that she couldn't quite identify. It was slightly bitter, but not unpleasant.

She wasn't sure where his other hand was until it slid up her back and held the back of her head. He growled when he felt her tongue dueling with his and he broke the kiss to devour her neck. His teeth playfully nipped her skin but he soothed the spot with his tongue immediately, making her moan softly.

Angela glanced down to the grassy area below, and suddenly wished she hadn't. Albert O'Reilly was there, looking up at her. A smug expression crossed his face and she paled. House was completely oblivious, still kissing her throat with no intention of stopping. However, she quickly shoved him off of her and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh God," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"He's down there. Looking at us."

House glanced down but didn't see anyone who looked remotely suspicious. "I don't see anyone."

"He has a red shirt on," she whispered, still covering her eyes.

"Angela, there's nobody down there. Take a look."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can." His voice was quiet and reassuring, not the snarky tone it usually carried when he spoke to her.

Their bucket came down and the bar came up to let them out of their seats. Angela ran ahead of House to the rest rooms before he had a chance to stop her. After running into the nearest stall, she lost her dinner and dropped to her knees.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" she heard House's voice in the stall next to hers and it was a mixture of amusement and something she couldn't figure it out. Was he mad because she bolted?

"It's not...that," she panted. "I saw him. I know I did. He's here."

"We'll call security, get an escort to the car, and get the hell out of here."

She flushed and made her way to the sink to rinse out her mouth. "Come on," he said as he guided her outside. They found a security guard and got an escort to his car. Angela constantly looked over her shoulder the entire way, and when they were on the drive back to her dad's, she kept looking behind them.

He pulled up in her dad's driveway and turned off the engine. "Come on, let's go inside. You look like you could use a drink."

She got out of the car, unlocked the front door and ushered him quickly inside before locking the door again and throwing the dead bolt.

"I'm just going to change. Help yourself to the Scotch. You know where it is."

"You want one?"

"Please! And make it a double!" she called out as she ran up the stairs to change.

House found the Scotch and poured them each a double shot and then went to the lounge area to wait.

Angela stood in front of her full length mirror wearing a silky blue camisole and matching pants.

_What am I doing?_ she asked herself. _House is downstairs, and he'll be expecting...more of what happened on the Ferris wheel. _

_So what if he is? _

_I'm not looking to hook up._

_Nobody says you have to. Just be firm and tell him you just want to be friends. He'll understand. And if he doesn't, tell him to get the hell out._

_But...he's such a good kisser!_

There was a brisk knock on the door and then it swung open to reveal House standing there holding two glasses of scotch in one hand and leaning on his cane with the other.

"You came up the stairs?" she asked in awe, noting his heavy breathing.

"I got tired of waiting by myself." He brushed past her and sat on the end of her bed. Then he looked around.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

"Big bed for a little girl, though," he teased.

"I'm not little!"

"Right."

"You shouldn't have come up here. I was just about to come down."

"Well you took too long. Here," he said as he shoved the drink at her. "Drink up."

"Thanks."

Angela clinked her glass against his and took a long sip, letting the smooth liquid burn a path down her throat.

"So, Wilson says you found a place."

"Yeah. It's a studio, very big and open. I loved it as soon as I saw it."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Just one. The kitchen is amazing."

"When do you move in?"

"It's ready now so my friend Jenn is at my place packing my stuff. I'm going to fly back on Monday and get everything else in order."

House nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week. I'm going to drive my car across the country. I haven't done that in so long. I missed it."

"You're going to drive all that way by yourself?"

"It's okay. I carry a gun," she grinned.

"That's not the issue."

"House, are you implying that a woman is incapable of driving all that way?"

"No. I'm stating it as a mere fact."

She glared at him, not sure if he was kidding, or trying to push her buttons. "It won't be the first time I've driven clear across the country. I've driven across Canada a few times."

House sniffed at that. "That's Canada. It's not the same."

"Sure it is. I have just as much chance of something going wrong there as much as here. Don't be such a prick about it. I'm a big girl."

"I'm sure your dad isn't keen on the idea."

"He's fine with it. He knows I can take care of myself."

"That was before you had a stalker following you."

"Look, I'm doing it and you're not going to talk me out of it. Besides, we have more important things to discuss."

"What important things?"

"Like...what happened on the Ferris wheel."

"Nothing happened on the Ferris wheel."

"But something could have happened. House...if you have any shred of decency left in you, please don't kiss me again."

House looked like he was very amused. "Fine. I promise not to kiss you again. Unless you ask me to."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah I know, I'm a tease :) But I will post another chapter tonight. I admit, this is a little new to me, as far as the sex goes. Normally, I'd have the main characters naked by chapter 3 at the latest haha. But since this was written for NaNoWriMo, it was all about the word count, so...I had to actually build a relationship! *gasp* Imagine that! haha. I kinda like it so expect to see more of that kind of thing in the near future. It's all about the sexual tension baybee! Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Did you know that your niece is driving back across the country?" House inquired of Wilson out of the blue.

"Umm..yes, I remember her telling me. So?"

"Don't you think that's kind of...weird?"

"No. She's done it a few times. Besides, I think she's driving up to Vancouver first to visit a friend and then driving across Canada. Why? Do you miss her, House?" Wilson asked, arching an eyebrow.

House tapped his cane on the floor as he rested his chin on the handle in deep thought. "She said she just wants to be friends."

"That's her privilege."

"I know."

"Oh...oh..." Wilson laughed. "You like her more than that, and you can't stand the fact that she doesn't feel the same way."

"Shut up."

"Oh, this is classic. The big and powerful Dr. House actually has feelings for someone else. Ahh, I love unrequited love stories."

"I don't get it," House said as he used his cane to stand up. Then he began to pace. "She lets me kiss her, and then she tells me she doesn't want me to. She doesn't want to be friends with benefits either."

"Why can't you just be her friend, House? If that's all she wants."

"Because it's not enough. Not for me."

"Then tell her that, and leave her alone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because there's something about her...I can't figure her out."

"What's to figure out? She's...Angela."

"When is she due back?"

"Next week. I'm helping her move in. She said she wanted to paint the bedroom a different color or something so I'll be helping her with that as well. Oh, and there's some new news. They caught that guy who was stalking her."

House stopped pacing. "They did? How?"

"They busted him trying to cross the border."

"Great. So now what?"

"He's back in jail. Apparently he assaulted a border guard. He won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. David just told me this morning. He hasn't had a chance to talk to her yet but I'm sure she'll be calling him to touch base."

House nodded, feeling somewhat better. "Good." He was looking forward to having the strong, sassy and confident Angela back.

X X X

"Hey stranger," Angela said in a husky voice as she stood in the doorway of House's office.

He looked up from the journal he was reading and seemed surprised to see her.

"Back already?"

"Yep. How long did you think it would take me to drive across country?"

He shrugged and swung his legs down from atop the desk. "I don't know. Longer than a week."

"Nah. I don't waste much time. I just wanted to get back, ya know? Although I did have to make a stop in Montreal to formally identify Albert O'Reilly before they charged him with everything under the sun."

"I heard. Congratulations."

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"So are you all moved in?"

"Yeah, for the most part," she said as she toyed with the red and grey ball on his desk. "So, when are you coming over?" Angela asked House blatantly.

"What? Now?"

"Why not? You haven't even seen the new place yet."

"I thought you were having some swingin' housewarming party."

She started laughing, and it made him smile, in spite of himself. "That was the plan. Until I was driving across the country and came to the stark realization that I hate parties. Well, that's not true. I don't hate parties. I hate hosting parties."

"So just have a small one."

"It would be pretty small anyway. I don't have many friends here yet, and the ones I do have are all men."

"Sounds like a recipe for a great porn flick," House joked.

"I wouldn't know."

"Surely you jest!" he sounded shocked and horrified, which made her laugh again.

"I wish. But no, porn doesn't have any effect on me."

"Then you clearly haven't watched the right kind."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not watching porn with you, House."

He pretended to look sad. "There you go again. Ruining my fun."

"So are you going to come over or not?"

"When?"

"Tonight after work is fine. I'll order a pizza or something. You can bring the beer."

House snickered. "Isn't it the hostess's job to provide the food and the booze?"

"Man, you really are a freeloader."

"And proud of it."

Cameron stuck her head in the door. "You need to come to the OR, House. The patient is stable now, but..."

"Oh my God...I'll be right there," House replied in mock horror.

Angela and Cameron looked each other over and he was amused. He knew about Cameron's schoolgirl crush on him so the look of envy in her eyes made him smile.

"House..."

"Okay okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. By the way, have you met Angela? She's Wilson's niece."

For some reason, that seemed to make Cameron less jealous. As if the fact that Angela being related to Wilson took her out of the running for House's affections. Little did she know.

"Nice to meet you," Cameron said pleasantly, before turning her attention back to House. "We don't have much time, House. His kidneys are failing."

"Fine, I'm going." He got up and grabbed his cane, but stopped in front of Angela. "Seven okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Good. Then it's a date," he said, rather loudly so Cameron could hear, and then disappeared out the door.

"You're dating Wilson's niece?" Cameron demanded.

"Who said I was dating her?"

"You just said..."

"Oh that," House waved it off with an air of dismissal. "She's having a house warming party tonight."

"Oh."

"Why? Jealous?"

Cameron looked offended. "What? No! Why would I..."

"Because when you saw her, you looked like you wanted to scratch her eyes out. But then when I told you who she was, you relaxed. Why? Because you thought since she's Wilson's niece that I wouldn't want to date her?"

"Well, I..."

House chuckled as he pushed the button for the elevator. "Who I date and don't date is none of your concern."

X X X

The sound of wood knocking on wood made Angela jump out of her skin. It was a little too early for the pizza guy so she knew it was House and she was suddenly nervous. Why, she didn't know, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

He stood there wearing different clothes than what he wore at work that day. A red T-shirt, black button down and dark grey jeans. And he smelled like he just had a shower, which made her feel warm all over. He actually made an effort to look good for her, even when he didn't have to.

"Hi," she finally said, and opened the door wider to let him in. "Welcome."

House looked around. The place was indeed huge. The layout was big and open with floor to ceiling windows and hardwood floors. In the center of the living area was a wood burning fireplace with a roaring fire, a big screen TV on the wall with a stereo system beneath it, pumping out light jazz music, and the lights were low.

"Nice place," he said with an approving nod as he shrugged his jacket off and kicked off his shoes.

"Thanks. Pizza guy will be here soon, so I'll give you a quick tour."

"Sure."

He followed her through the loft and down a small hallway where the guest bathroom and ensuite were.

"Nice bedroom. I can still smell the fresh paint," he smirked.

"Thanks. This is my sanctuary. Uncle Jim helped me choose the colors. I wanted a spa-like retreat."

"Wilson would know better than anyone. His wife makes him go to spas with her too often."

"Soon to be ex-wife I think," Angela said with a hint of sadness.

"You think?"

"Yeah. He's sad. I can tell."

They returned to the living room just in time for the pizza to arrive. Angela paid and tipped the guy and brought the box into the living room. "Do you mind eating in here? I don't have a kitchen table yet."

"Yeah, that's fine. Quite a romantic scene you have going here."

Angela went to the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge. "Hardly. It's how I relax. So sue me."

"You're feisty tonight," House remarked as he twisted the cap off his beer and clinked his bottle against hers. "Cheers."

Angela tipped her bottle against his and took a long sip. It was then House realized the label on the beer. "Molson Canadian?"

"I missed it," she shrugged. "We Canadians know how to make beer. I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to fit a couple of toofers in the trunk."

House smirked. "Toofer? Let me guess, Canadian slang for..."

"A case of twenty-four beer."

"I see. And a loonie is..."

"A dollar coin with a loon on it."

"And a toonie?"

"A two dollar coin."

House shook his head in amusement and took another bite of pizza. "Kooky Canadian."

"Yep. But you secretly love it. You like having something to pick on me about because you can't think of anything else."

"I'm sure I could."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Like?"

"Your repressed sexual urges."

Angela stopped smiling and took a long sip of beer. "I'm not repressed."

"No? When was the last time you had sex?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's personal."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"So, friends talk about this kinda stuff all the time. Besides, what's the big deal? It's just sex."

"The big deal is that I'm not comfortable talking about sex."

House scoffed. "I'm a doctor, in case you've forgotten. I've seen it all."

"You're a Nephrologist and a Diagnostician."

He looked confused. "What's your point? You think I haven't seen a thousand hoo hoo's in my day?"

"It's not about that. I just don't want to discuss my sex life with you of all people."

"Or lack thereof."

Angela shrugged. "I just...Mom and I never really discussed it."

"Lemme guess. Your mom was never open about sex and made it out to be something you endure rather than the pleasurable and exhilarating experience it should be, am I right?"

She was astounded at how he knew that, but then he was more perceptive than most people. "Well I have yet to experience it like you just described. The two men I've had sex with, they weren't exactly cassanovas." Then she blushed. "I can't believe I just said that."

"No, it's good to talk about it."

Angela brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It's kind of awkward."

"Why are you so embarrassed about sex? It's not some sinful thing. Everybody does it."

"I know that. I just...was brought up a different way. We didn't talk about it openly."

"Well maybe you should start."

House started on his fourth slice of pizza and they sat in silence for awhile. "So tell me. How does someone who looks like you do, only have two boyfriends?"

"You don't understand, House. I grew up with guys treating me like crap my whole life. Calling me a dyke or telling me I'm stupid or lame. Over time, I started to believe them. So whenever someone pays me any kind of compliment, I cringe because I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, one time, this guy said something about how I had beautiful eyes. And then he said _so what happened to the rest of your face_?"

House shook his head in wonder. "Asshole."

"Yeah. But that's the kind of thing I grew up with. A compliment was never just that. It was an opening to a cruel joke. And when I did meet guys, they always just treated me like one of them, not as a potential girlfriend."

"Because you're a tomboy?"

"Yeah."

"Let me ask you something. Do you like sex?"

Angela smirked. "I don't classify what I had as sex. More like a desperate attempt to get off, and only one of us did."

House laughed. "And I'm assuming you weren't the one?"

She blushed again. "You got it. Let me ask you something...do you get off on embarrassing the hell out of me?"

House grinned. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"Then why even ask?"

"Stop deflecting. It's annoying."

"It's what I do. So, you don't watch porn. I'm assuming you don't get yourself off when the situation arises."

Angela blushed crimson and House knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "What? Oh my God...no!"

"Why not?"

She sputtered for some kind of response. "I just...don't do that."

"Have you ever?"

"Why are we having this conversation at all?"

"I'm trying to understand where you're coming from with the whole sex thing."

"Why?"

"You're very tense. You could do with a long...slow...screw," he grinned.

"Oh, and you're just the man to do it?"

House nodded. "Did you have someone else in mind?"

She grabbed the empty beer bottles and took them to the kitchen with a groan, and returned with two cold ones. "If we're going to seriously talk about this, I need to drink more. I did a lot of thinking on the drive. About me, and about you, too."

House's ears perked up and he paid attention. "And what did you think about?"

"Well, I know you like me. And I like you. I've just been afraid of getting hurt. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve and I sort of built this wall around me so that wouldn't happen. I was worried that I would push you away because of it. And then I thought, life is short. My Grandma used to say _have no regrets_. If I don't at least...give you a chance I'm afraid I'll regret it. So, I guess what I'm saying is if you want to...have more than a friendship with me, I'm okay with that."

She sat back against the couch and tucked her knees into her chest. It was a childlike gesture and one that let him know she wasn't as open as she claimed to be.

House nodded. "I don't rush into anything. If I had, we would've had sex long by now."

Angela arched an eyebrow. "You think?"

"It's a fact. That said, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm okay with...taking things slow. If that's really what you want. I've done the moving fast thing. It worked back then, but I'm a little wiser now. I met Stacy and a week later we were living together and stayed together for five years. You're nothing like Stacy, and that's not a bad thing at all. You and I have a history. It's not much of a history, but we go back a long way," he grinned.

She nodded. "Yeah we do."

"So this should be easy. But I have a feeling it won't be."

Angela shook her head. "Nothing worthwhile ever is, though."

House clinked his bottle against hers and they both drank. "Amen to that."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh..I'm sorry...were you expecting smut in this chapter? Serves you right ;) I'll post again tomorrow. I haven't really looked at these chapters in awhile...I forgot what happens haha. So it's just as much a surprise to me as it is to you :) But please...hang in there. I think the wait till be worth it. At least I hope it is :) Love you guys! Thanks for reading and commenting :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow! You guys are impatient :) You love your smex, don't you? :) That's good. I hope the wait will be worth it. *wicked grin*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The fire was slowly dying, so House got up and tossed another log in and stoked it until it came back to life. Then he returned to the couch, albeit a little closer to Angela than before.

"So," House said as he took a long sip of beer. "What do you want to do? It's your show."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "You seem to know what you want. So tell me."

"I just need to take things slow. The guys I've been with...I wasn't in love with them. Needless to say, they weren't all that good at making sure I was enjoying myself."

"Unfortunately that happens when you date guys in your age group. It's all about quantity, not quality."

"Thank you!" she laughed. "It's true though. I get the feeling that some guys just want to fuck whoever they can just so they can brag to their buddies about it."

House simply shrugged, admitting his own guilt in the matter. "It's what we do."

"Apparently."

"So...taking it slow. I can handle that. How slow is slow? I mean, you're obviously not a virgin, but from the sounds of it you've never really dated anyone, right?"

She shook her head. "I dated one guy for about two months, but my first time was sort of a one night stand. I was in RCMP training and there was a guy. We liked each other and he was nice to me. I guess I just wanted to get it over with."

"Was it hot?"

"Hot? It was over in less than a minute!"

House smirked. "I get it." Then he looked away from her and glanced at the fire. What with the low lighting, roaring fire and the music, she had set quite a scene. "Well, this is romantic. But where are the candles?"

Angela giggled. "I haven't unpacked them yet. Besides, I didn't want to scare you off. You're not a hopeless romantic like me."

"Sorry, no. But I have my moments."

"Like at the top of Ferris wheels?" She grinned, suddenly noticing that his fingers had been tracing an invisible pattern on her knee for the last few minutes. How she didn't realize it until then was what amazed her. She liked it. It was subtle without being too forward.

"Yeah," he said softly as he grinned back at her. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"It was nice," she nodded, inching a bit closer to him as her hand covered his. "So is this."

His hand was warm and smooth and Angela gently stroked his long fingers as they continued to touch her.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust and his lips looked softer than usual. His tongue even darted out to moisten them and she did the same on reflex.

Then he leaned over and began to softly kiss her neck, letting his whiskers lightly scratch her skin as his lips worked their magic. "Mm, you smell really...really...good," he whispered as his tongue ran down along the shell of her ear.

Angela felt a tingle down her spine and rolled her head back to give him full access to her neck. "It's...white musk...from the Body Shop."

"I like it." His hand slid over her knee and rested on her thigh as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his lips on her skin. He was kissing the base of her throat, doing some amazing things with his tongue when his cell phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Do you have to answer that?"

He reached for his phone, not taking his lips away from her neck as he glanced at the caller ID.

"If I don't, they'll keep calling."

"They?"

"My team." He sat up straight and flipped the phone open with annoyance. "Okay, someone better be dying or I'm hanging up in three seconds."

"The patient is dead," Foreman told him flat out.

"And how did that happen? Who was monitoring him?"

"I was. He went into convulsions and..."

"I'll be in later." He flipped his phone shut and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Son of a..."

Angela looked regretful as she gently stroked his hand. "Sorry."

He looked at her like she had grown two heads. "What are you sorry about?"

"I heard."

"Oh. Occupational hazard. People die." He sat back against the couch and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Do you have to go?"

House nodded. "The sooner I go, the sooner I can get to the bottom of it. Or I won't get any sleep tonight for thinking about it."

Angela nodded, but he noticed that she still looked sad. He took her chin in his hand and rested his forehead against hers so they were looking eye to eye. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah?" she grinned.

"Yeah. I was actually looking forward to tonight."

"I was too. But it wasn't all that bad. We got some stuff out in the open."

"That's true. Next time will be better."

"Will there be a next time?"

"Do you want there to be?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

She playfully slapped his arm. "Stop deflecting. Didn't we agree that we were going to date? That would require us seeing one another again. Preferably sooner than later."

"Are you going to tell Wilson?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Now who's deflecting?" he grinned as she helped him to his feet. "I think...maybe we should keep this on the down low for a while. If it doesn't work out, I don't need him breathing down my neck all the time, or giving me his brand of advice. Or doing the same to you. I know you two are close but..."

"We're not that close. He's my uncle, not my father. And it's none of his business."

"Wilson has a way of believing anything that has to do with you or me is his business. He's a little protective of you."

"Well he'll have to get over it. I'll date who I want, when I want."

House smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him. "That's my girl."

Angela nodded. "Damn right. Now get outta here before they call you again."

He lowered his head and let his lips hover over hers for a second, breathing in her air. "No kiss?"

"Duh, I thought that was a given." She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer. When they kissed, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt like she was melting. It was reminiscent of the kiss he'd given her on the Ferris Wheel except there was much more passion. His tongue flicked against hers and caused a low moan somewhere in the back of her throat.

"Mmm, don't want to go," he murmured between kisses down her neck.

"I...don't want you to go, either," she replied, rolling her head back. She was beginning to love it when he kissed her neck. The softness of his lips with the scraping of his teeth against her sensitive skin made her weak and she would have done anything he asked.

"We'll go out again soon. I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered between nibbles to her ear.

"Okay."

His eyes were literally black with lust and as they stood close to each other, she could feel his heart beating in his chest.

He gave her one more kiss before he backed away and grabbed his helmet. "G'night."

"G'night," she smiled as she opened the door for him. When he disappeared down the hall, she closed her door and leaned heavily against it. "I'm a dead woman."

House limped into his office where his three fellows sat waiting. "The board of inquiry is now in session."

The three fellows shifted uncomfortably in their seats as House hooked his cane against the white board and stood there. "So? Tell me what happened."

X X X

Days went by and when Angela didn't hear from House, she began to panic a little. Maybe he was having second thoughts. Maybe their sixteen year age difference was bothering him, or maybe he came to his senses and realized he didn't want to be in a relationship at all. All those questions swirled around in her head until it made her sick to her stomach.

So it came as a shock to her when House showed up at her loft on a Friday night.

"I thought you had a cell. Makes it kind of hard to communicate," he smirked as he expertly twirled his cane out in the hall.

Angela blinked twice. "What?"

"I tried calling."

"I never got any messages."

"I didn't leave any."

"Then how in the hell am I supposed to know you're calling me? I don't have your cell number, by the way," she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Don't you have caller ID on that piece of crap phone?"

"No. I got a new phone when I was being harassed by O'Reilly and didn't bother with the extras for the time being. Speaking of being harassed, how did you even get up here? All visitors need to be announced."

House shrugged. "Flashed my ID and told them I had a medical emergency."

Angela arched an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him and closed the door. "And what emergency would that be, Dr. House?"

He stepped closer, narrowing the gap between them and reached for her wrist as if he were checking for a pulse. "Hmm...heart rate is a little fast. Possible heart condition, for one."

She laughed out loud. "And you say you're not a romantic."

"I said I have my moments. I came to take you out. We're going down the street to this new pub that opened last month. They apparently have some good acts that play there every Friday night."

"That sounds good. Let me just change first."

House looked her up and down with interest and she felt like a specimen under a microscope. "What you're wearing is fine. Let's go before the good seats are taken."

He grabbed her hand and led her out in front of him as he closed the door. Once she locked it, they headed to the elevator and got in.

"I can't believe you're here," she said, as she leaned against the railing. "I thought...never mind what I thought."

"That I was having second thoughts about the whole dating thing? That our age difference would bother me?"

"To be honest, yeah. How did you know?"

"Because you're a worrier," he grinned as the elevator doors reopened. "What else would you have to worry about?"

"I can name a few other things," she said as they walked side by side down the street.

"Well don't worry. You should get a new phone though."

"I will. It was just a cheap one anyway. I'm getting a landline installed next week. But you need to give me your number," she teased, poking him lightly in the ribs.

They entered the pub and found a booth near the back where they could see the stage. They ordered drinks and a large plate of nachos to share.

"Don't like jalapenos?" he chuckled as he watched her pick them off.

"Not so much."

"You're missing out."

"I'm spicy enough already," she grinned wickedly.

"That remains to be seen," House smirked.

"You don't believe me." It was more of a statement than a question and she looked like she was pouting.

"Not yet." He finished his beer and got up. "I'll be right back. Order me another."

"Sure."

He was only gone a few minutes and then he slipped into the both beside her rather than across. When she gave him a look, he shrugged. "I can't see the band when I'm sitting over there."

Angela had to giggle. He was like a little kid at times and she couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself.

"Those are some nice guitars," he pointed out to the ones sitting off to the side of the stage.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"A little," he nodded. "I play the piano more, but I have a couple of guitars."

"Will you play for me one day?"

"If you're good," he grinned back as his hand slid down and reached for hers. Their fingers interlaced and they looked at each other. "Do you play anything?"

She shook her head. "As much as I love music, I've never picked up an instrument. I prefer to just sing."

The band came out on stage and began their first song. It was fast and very catchy. Several couples took to the dance floor and Angela found herself watching them. House couldn't miss the wistful look on her face.

"I suppose you'll be wanting me to get out there and dance with you," he smirked.

She looked at him. "That would be awesome, but you don't have to," she said quietly as she glanced down at his leg.

House was relieved to see not pity in her eyes, but genuine concern and maybe a little sympathy as well.

"If they play a slower one, I could be persuaded," he said softly as he reached into his pocket and popped a couple of Vicodin into his mouth. "That is, if you behave yourself."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "What would you consider to be good behavior?"

He began whispering in her ear and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. Then, if that wasn't enough, he made his point clear by placing her hand over the very obvious bulge in his jeans. "House!"

"Shhhh! You don't want to draw people's attention to what you're doing, do you?"

Angela looked completely scandalized, but really, she was turned on beyond belief. The things that man was able to do to her was making it very hard to resist him. However, did she really want to?

Her prayers were answered when one song ended, and a new one began, much slower than the last.

"Can we dance first?" she asked him with pleading eyes. "Just one dance? I love this song."

House rolled his eyes and pretended to be put out, but let her drag him out of the booth and out onto the dance floor anyway. He was glad he was wearing his button down shirt and that she was standing in front of him because his erection was still very noticeable. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she laid her cheek against his chest as his chin rested on top of her head. He was annoyed that he couldn't do more than simply sway side to side but it seemed to please her so he was happy to do that. Still, sometimes he couldn't help feeling like less of a man because of his leg and he never forgave Stacy for that.

It was one thing to have his leg butchered, but it was quite another to rob him of being able to do the things he used to love doing, and for that he remained truly bitter.

Angela was lost in her own thoughts as she inhaled his masculine scent and held him close to her as they swayed back and forth in a circle. It was all he was able to do, but she was more than happy with that. Even if he was partly using her as his support, she was strong enough to keep him balanced.

However, when his grip on her seemed to loosen up, she sensed some tension radiating off of him and wondered what he was thinking about. When she glanced up, he looked like he was lost in thought, like when he had one of his revelations about a patient.

She placed her hand on his chest and a kiss on his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts so suddenly that he seemed to "snap out of it" and looked down at her in question. He didn't look happy and she hoped it had nothing to do with her. Angela decided that she was on a mission to find out what had him go from playful and sexy to quiet and guarded in just a couple of minutes. Even if it took all night.

* * *

_**A/N: Keep in mind that this was a NaNoWriMo fic, therefore I was going for wordage more than anything else. That would account for the lack of smex in this fic. It's coming though..I promise :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They returned to their booth but House chose to sit across from her which set off warning bells in Angela's mind that something was definitely going on. House pretended to be fascinated by the label on his beer bottle but Angela knew better. He hadn't said much of anything in the last ten minutes. Not that they were able to talk much from the noise of the people or the band playing, but she was still worried.

"House?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right," she said as she sat back against the booth and stared at him. "Now tell me the truth. Why are you brooding?"

"I'm not."

"Is it something I said, or did?"

"No."

Angela sighed in frustration. "Please talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be," he said quietly, looking anywhere but at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You deserve better than me."

"Says who? House, if I thought that, I wouldn't be here."

He looked so sad, maybe even regretful. Angela reached for his hand and he stared down at the way her fingers interlaced with his. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I like being with you. I want to get to know you better. I don't care about going out all the time. I'd be just as happy to stay home and talk. Because even though we've known each other for a long time, we've both changed a lot in ten years. If you want a relationship we need to talk to each other."

House nodded and gave her a small smile. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Not just yet. I like this band."

"Well don't expect me to dance anymore."

After another couple of beers, House began to lighten up a little and they had some good conversations. He told her about his difficult cases and she told him about some of her scariest criminals. They stayed until the band played their last set and then walked back to her loft. On the way in, she stopped at the security desk and put House on the list so he could visit without having to be announced every time.

When they got into the elevator, House was giving her a look which could only be described as lustful. He then pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. His lips felt amazingly soft and his tongue was warm as it swept against hers. She let out a soft moan as his hands slid down her arms and gripped the railing behind her, trapping her between him and the wall.

The ding of the elevator alerted them that they had arrived on her floor and the doors opened. She heard a gasp and glanced over to see an older couple standing there, waiting to step in.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically as she dragged House behind her.

"Yeah, sorry," House whispered. "It's the cane. She can't resist the hard wood."

The old lady gasped again and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Can't you behave?" she hissed as she unlocked her door.

"No."

They entered the dark loft so she turned on the lights, only to have House turn them back off again.

"Now what are you up to?" she asked him as he locked the door and leaned against it.

"Just setting the mood." His stare was a cross between lecherous and analytical. Like he was plotting his seduction of her.

Angela swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. "Do you want some coffee or..."

Her words were cut short as House's lips crashed against hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. She heard his cane clatter to the floor as he guided her to the nearest piece of furniture which was the couch, and they unceremoniously fell onto it.

"So that's a no on the coffee then?" she said briskly as he adjusted himself to risk injury to his bad leg and moved on top of her.

"Maybe later," he whispered as his mouth began its assault on her neck. He knew exactly what she liked and how she liked it. How he knew that, she didn't know. It was as if he was completely tuned in to her wants and desires. His hand traveled up and over her sweater, stopping at her breast.

She arched her back and he gave her breast a small squeeze, making her moan softly. "Mmm..." she sighed as she luxuriously stretched her arms out above her head.

House smiled, still placing hot kisses on her throat as his tongue flicked over her skin.

"You smell so good," he whispered as he nibbled her ear and continued to massage her breast with his hand.

"So you've said," she smirked as she reached up and placed gentle kisses along his jaw line. The scruff was scratchy against her lips but she found she didn't mind at all. "You smell good too."

"I'll be sure to shower more often," he smirked.

Angela giggled and placed her hand over his, stroking his fingers. "I appreciate that."

"You could always shower with me. Ya know, just to make sure."

"I don't think we're at that stage yet."

"Yet. The night is still young. And this couch isn't big enough for the two of us."

Angela smirked. "I suppose you want to go to my bedroom then?"

"That would certainly be more comfortable. As long as you are."

"I could...be persuaded," she smiled up at him.

"Hmmm," he murmured as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt and felt her silky smooth skin. "I've always wondered what it would take to get someone like you into bed."

She kissed the base of his throat and heard a pleasurable sigh come from his lips. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah...beautiful...strong...yet undeniably repressed," he whispered as he unbuttoned her sweater to reveal more skin. "All you need is the right guy to show you how amazing sex can be."

"Are you offering?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise. Your problem is you've been with boys. Horny boys who don't care about what you need."

She sighed. "Aint' that the truth."

"Angela," House whispered her name and she felt a chill down her spine. He didn't call her by name very often, and when he did, it sounded unbelievably sexy. "Do you trust me?" He was holding her hand and kissing the tips of each of her fingers as his dark blue eyes stared into hers.

All she could do was nod her head. She did trust him. With her life.

House got up and offered her his hand which she took willingly and they walked together down the hall to her bedroom.

It was incredibly dark in her room, save for the moonlight that came in through the blinds. It was a full moon and it cast a silvery glow on the bed. For the first time in a long time, Angela was actually nervous.

_Relax, it's just House. Think about all those nights you've thought about him_, she reminded herself. It still didn't make her any more calm.

House limped across the room towards her, took both her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. His hands were warm and dry to the touch and when she felt his lips against hers, she instantly relaxed. It was a nice, gentle kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. When he felt her tongue against his, he welcomed it and let go of her hands so he could pull her against his warm body. Very slowly, he stepped backwards until he reached the bed and he sat down on the edge, looking up at her for assurance that she was still with him.

She smiled back and sat next to him on the bed, running her hand over his good leg and waiting for him to make the next move.

House leaned over and kissed her again as his fingers deftly unbuttoned the rest of her sweater and she shrugged her shoulders to let it slide down her arms to the floor. He softly touched the lace of her royal blue bra and her breath hitched. No man had ever touched her like that before. His fingers just barely grazed her skin as he explored her body slowly with his hands. All the while he was kissing her and nibbling her lower lip gently.

Suddenly feeling empowered, she reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt until it fell open and he removed it. Her hands slid under his T-shirt and he helped her remove that as well. She was impressed at how well built he was. He had a light amount of hair on his chest and his stomach was flat with a hint of his abdominal muscles beneath. There was a slight trail of hair down the middle that disappeared below the waist band of his jeans and she found that adorable. She leaned over and kissed his chest, running her fingers through his hair and placing a gentle kiss on each of his nipples.

House moaned with appreciation and buried his hand in her short hair, admiring how soft and silky it was. Like her skin. When he felt her hand slide over the very obvious bulge in his jeans he placed his hand over hers and stilled it.

She looked up at him in question but he gave her a smile. "Later. Tonight is all about you." Then he kissed her again and guided her back against the pillows. "Just relax. Can you do that?"

Angela nodded quickly and smiled up at him. "I trust you."

His hands slipped around to her back and unhooked her bra, removed it and gently touched her breasts. His fingers teased her nipples until they were hard and erect and when she felt his tongue lap over one of them, she let out a low growl from deep inside her throat which surprised even her.

"Mmm, I like that," she whispered as she stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair as his lips traveled downwards. He kissed her stomach and traced the outline of her belly button with his tongue. "Oh wow," she sighed. She felt his lips curve into a smile as House continued his journey of kisses over her hip bone until he came to the button of her jeans.

He quickly got them undone and pulled them off. "Nice panties," he smirked at the matching blue lace thong she wore. "Did you wear these for me?"

Angela giggled. "Actually no, since I didn't think I'd be seeing you today. I wore them because I like to feel sexy under my clothes."

"Good. Too bad I'll be taking them off as well," he whispered as his fingers tucked into the waistband and pulled them very slowly down her legs. In his quest, he couldn't help but notice how smooth they were and he let his hand slide over her calf up to her thigh.

Angela took in a deep intake of breath when his fingers slipped to the inside of her thigh and closed her legs, denying him access.

House glanced up at her in question and she bit her lip nervously. "Sorry. I just..."

"What? Tell me."

She felt her face grow hot in embarrassment and she really didn't want to tell him anything about her sexual failures in the past. But something about the way he was looking at her, like he was actually listening, made her feel like she could tell him anything and he would be okay with it. So she made up her mind to tell him everything. She felt it was important if their relationship was going to go further.

* * *

_**A/N: *Wicked laugh as she ducks flying objects* Now now, no need for that :) From what I get from your feedback, you're liking the tension and the way their relationship is developing. Baby steps! Tell ya what. If you promise not to hurt me, I'll post TWO chapters tomorrow. So put down the sharp cutlery and review already! ;) haha.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Here's the first of two chapters I plan on posting today. Also I want to say "HI!" to my new readers of late. I love seeing new faces! **_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

House moved back up to lay beside her and propped his chin up on his hands. Angela's eyes flipped open and she stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're clearly not in the same place I am."

"House...it's not that I don't want to..." she said as her voice trailed off.

"What is it then? As soon as I touched you there, you completely closed up. So what's the deal? Did this last guy rape you?"

"God, no! It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? Start with the first guy."

"He was a bit younger than me and we were both virgins. We met on the first day when we arrived in Saskatoon and ended up in the same group so we became friends right away. We were inseparable throughout the whole time. When it got near the end of the program, we realized we probably wouldn't see each other again and I was sad. He tried to comfort me..."

"A hug turned into a kiss..." House added, to which she giggled.

"Yeah. Anyway, it was pretty bad. He had no clue what he was doing and I didn't know any better, either."

She suddenly became quiet and House nudged her. "Okay what about the second guy?"

"He was an asshole. His idea of making out consisted of him trying to get me wet with his hand. It was horrible because it obviously wasn't working but he didn't seem to care or notice that I wasn't turned on."

"Was the sex as horrible as the foreplay?"

"Yeah, if you could call it sex."

House chuckled along with her. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. And of course, there was the time when I was fifteen. The..." she swallowed hard, "night of the dance. The one I went to with Geoff."

House sat up straighter. He'd almost forgotten about that night. _How could he have forgotten that night of all nights?_ It was his turn to swallow hard.

"What happened?"

She gave him a knowing look. "You mean you don't know? You were in the ER."

"Yeah but they didn't tell me anything. I saw the bruises and hand prints and came to my own conclusions. I was relieved that it wasn't as bad as I imagined, but you didn't mention that night again and so I guess I pushed it back into my mind and forgot about it. So what did happen?"

Angela propped herself up against the pillows and House did the same, preparing himself for what he thought would be a long story.

"Geoff and I went outside for some fresh air. He wanted to make out but I said no. Then Tim, the guy from Carl's Jr. that one night, showed up with his friend Dave. They'd been drinking and started saying all this nasty stuff. Then the three of them basically ganged up on me. Geoff and Tim held me down while Dave got on top of me and..." she swallowed again and shut her eyes. "Then...I don't know what happened. I just snapped, managed to get away from them..."

"After beating them to a pulp," House added, looking proud.

Angela nodded. "And I just wanted to run. Unfortunately I don't remember anything past that. But it really pisses me off."

"What does?"

"That I have all these hang-ups about sex, when nothing actually happened."

House frowned. "You might not have been raped, per se, but it was traumatic. Have you talked to anyone about this?"

She shook her head. "I was seeing someone but then she had a baby and never came back to work. We had barely touched on what happened. And I didn't find anyone else I cared for so I just didn't go at all."

"It's not too late, you know," he said, his voice was suddenly much quieter.

She shrugged and then stroked his chest with her fingers, playing with the strands of hair, "It's funny."

"What is?"

"You're so mean and gruff with everyone else, including Uncle Jim. But when you're with me...you're like this other person."

"I can be mean and gruff with you too, if that's what floats your boat," he smirked as he enjoyed the feel of her fingers on his chest.

"I prefer you this way. It's like a secret side of you that only I get to see and I like it. I like you like this," she said softly, still stroking his chest hair gently.

"Half naked on your bed?"

"Well yeah, that goes without saying. You're in great shape."

"All those weeks of physical therapy. Made me buff."

"Wow, just a few weeks? Amazing."

House narrowed his eyes at her. "That's you being snarky, right?"

"Absolutely."

"I like that. A woman who can hold her own with me. It's a rare find."

"I'll take that as close to a compliment as I can get from you."

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, orgasms. Have you ever had one?"

Angela blushed a becoming shade of pink and looked away from him immediately. "I'm going to take that as a definite...no."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because if you've had one, you'd probably be quick to tell me about it." Then he smiled, somewhat wickedly. "Why are you blushing?"

"I..."

"Look, we can do one of two things. I can get dressed and go home and we try this again next time. Or two, I can stay and we can discuss this issue some more."

"If I opt for number one would you be mad?" she asked, her voice was quiet as a mouse and she was fidgeting. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Hey," he said, placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up so they were seeing eye to eye, "I'm not mad. It's no big deal."

"House, like I said, it's not that I don't want to. We just...haven't officially been together that long. And as much as I believe that you can bring me to the point of no return, repeatedly, I think it would be best to take it slow."

House nodded. At least she was honest and up front with him. He would have been pissed had she just gone ahead because it was what she thought he wanted.

"Fair enough."

He pulled his shirts back on and got up off the bed. "Next weekend. My place. Bring food."

Angela giggled as she walked with him to the door. "Any preferences?"

"Whatever. I'm easy."

She arched an eyebrow at him and leaned against the wall. "Are you?"

House leaned in close and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him. "Very."

He then softly brushed his lips against hers as his hand slid down to her ass and pressed her even closer to him. "One of these days you'll find out just how easy I am."

Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers bury in his hair as she kissed him back. "I'm definitely looking forward to that."

X X X

"House, don't hate me," Angela said, her voice somewhat frantic.

"What did you do?"

"Well, _I_ didn't do anything. But I've been asked to attend a conference in Vancouver and I have to go."

"Oh. No problem then."

There was silence on the other end of the line, but she was still there. "Is there something else?" he asked her.

"Well, sort of."

"What is it?"

"I'm allowed to bring a guest. Everything is paid for. It's just for the weekend but I thought...I feel really bad about the other night and bailing on you this weekend so...maybe I could make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"Well, there's something else."

"What?"

"_He'll_ be there."

"_He_ as in..."

"Asshole ex boyfriend."

"Oh, now you've got my attention."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Let me clear it with Cuddy and I'll call you back."

"Okay. Great. Thanks, House."

"Okay."

He hung up, grabbed his cane and limped down to Cuddy's office where she sat at her desk.

"I need Friday off. Good? Thanks," he said briefly as he turned around to leave, hoping to make a clean getaway. Of course he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Hold it! What? Why? You never take time off."

"Yeah, so now I am. It's just one day. Don't get too excited."

"Do you have a case?"

"Nope. And if we do, I have my cell. My team can call me."

"Where're you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I'm just curious."

House tapped his cane on the carpet a couple of times. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"You can't tell Wilson."

Cuddy grinned almost wickedly. "This must be some secret. Who is she?"

House pretended to look surprised. "What makes you think there's someone else involved?"

"Oh come on, House. What other reason could there be? My lips are sealed."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm going to Vancouver. I'll be back to work on Monday. And that's all you need to know."

"Well then...have fun."

House nodded and returned to his office to call Angela back.

"Sorentis."

"You don't have to answer the phone like that when I call."

She laughed. "Habit. Did you talk to Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes. And we're good to go."

"Great. I'm actually leaving tomorrow night but I'll be there to meet you at the airport on Friday afternoon. They've asked me to give a presentation because someone backed out at the last minute. I'll email you all the details and I'll see you Friday at YVR."

"YVR?"

She giggled again. "Code for the Vancouver airport."

House shook his head. "Oh yeah. See you Friday then."

"I miss you, House."

He smiled, in spite of himself. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping this weekend we can..."

House didn't hear the last few words because his team came into his office and Foreman tossed a blue folder at him. "We have a case."

"I gotta go," he said quietly and snapped his phone shut, cutting her off.

Angela sighed and put the cell phone down. House was never one for saying goodbye on a call so she didn't give it a second thought. Instead, she grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed to the mall for some last minute shopping before her trip. She had every intention of making it the best weekend of her life, and hopefully an amazing weekend for House as well. As nervous as she was about being away with him, she was also very excited. He obviously wanted to be with her or he wouldn't have consented to come. She just hoped there wouldn't be a scene with Chad.

X X X

According to some of her old friends, Chad still carried the torch for her, even though he was the one that ended things, claiming that she was the worst lay he ever had and that she was very inexperienced. While some of that might have been true, she planned on showing him that she was doing just fine and having House with her would hopefully give her a dose of bravery she wouldn't have otherwise.

And of course there was the issue of House. She always knew she had some deep feelings for him hidden in the back of her mind. From the first day she saw him, she felt safe with him, even though he treated her like she didn't exist to him. That was him and she understood him. Maybe even more than his best friend, her uncle, did. From the first moment he came to her rescue at the Carl's Jr. to when he gave her a ride on his motorcycle, they formed some kind of connection.

She had no doubt that she was in serious danger of falling in love with him. She suspected she might be already, which was another reason she asked him to come with her. What better way to consummate a budding relationship than by going away together? Being away from everyone and everything familiar might be a good thing. Also, there was no chance of her uncle interfering.

When she told her father she was going out of town, he wished her the best and helped her put together a presentation for the conference.

Her Uncle Jim seemed happy that she was going because it meant she wouldn't be around House. Why would he care? House was his best friend. He should be happy for him if nothing else. He actually seemed to be encouraging it in the beginning. Why? And what changed all of a sudden? She didn't care anyway. She was an adult, she could do what she wanted and with whomever she pleased. She didn't want or need his approval. He wasn't her father. If she and House were going to get serious with each other, her uncle would have to learn to accept it. Because as far as Angela was concerned, she was in it for the long haul. House's intentions, however, were unclear.

"Sorentis!"

The voice was familiar and she closed her eyes, wishing for it not to be who she thought it was, even though she knew damn well.

She opened her eyes again to see Chad Michaels in her face, and smiled as politely as she could.

"Hi, Chad. Long time no see."

"You look great, Ang," he smiled and pulled her to him for a hug. Not wanting to ruffle any feathers, she hugged him back.

"You look the same," she said.

He cocked his head to one side. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"They called me and asked if I'd do the presentation on school bullying. Someone got sick and had to bail."

"Ah, well if anyone's an expert on that topic, it's you."

Angela frowned. "Meaning what?"

"Didn't you say you were a victim of bullying?"

"Wasn't everyone?"

"I wasn't."

"No, you were probably the bully." Angela checked her watch. She had to get away from him or she'd say something nasty that she would not regret. "Anyway, I gotta check into my suite. I'll see you later maybe."

"Maybe we can do lunch later...or dinner...or.."

"Maybe. I've got kind of a full schedule, and my boyfriend is flying in on Friday."

"Boyfriend?" Chad repeated the word like it was a foul taste in his mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry, Chad, but contrary to what you might think, I am capable of being in a relationship."

"Who is this guy? Would I know him?"

"I doubt it unless you read medical journals."

"So he's a doctor, then?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been together?"

"Not long. But we've known each other for years. He's a friend of my uncle's."

"So he's older."

"Yeah."

"How much older?"

"Older than you. Look, I really have to check in. I've been on a plane all day and I need to sleep."

"All day? Aren't you still living in L.A.?"

"Nope. I moved. Nice seeing you." Angela couldn't get out of there fast enough. After only five minutes he had already gotten on her nerves. Why she dated him, she still didn't know. She assumed it had something to do with being on the rebound from the first guy whom she genuinely liked and had lost her virginity to. She just hoped that she could avoid him until House arrived in two days.

* * *

_**A/N: Fun times ahead, kids! Stay tuned! I so love conflict! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Sorentis."

"How's it going up there?"

Angela sat up in bed, still a little disoriented as to why she was hearing House's voice.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine."

He chuckled. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. It was a long day."

"I'll let you go then."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you called. I wasn't expecting to hear from you until Friday. What's up?"

"I'm stuck at the hospital. New case."

"Oh. Are you still able to come out?"

"Oh yeah, it's a done deal. And if I don't have it wrapped up by then, my team can call me. What kind of room did ya get?"

"A suite. Jacuzzi tub. King sized bed."

"Nice."

"Yep. Only those giving presentations get the suites."

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Sutton Place Hotel. Downtown."

"Sounds good. So...what are you wearing?"

Angela giggled and House smiled, in spite of himself. She was so cute when she giggled, he couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Jammies."

"What kind of jammies?"

"Blue satin sleep shirt."

"Hmm, easy access. I can't wait to push that shirt up around your waist, exposing your..."

Angela blushed and almost dropped the phone. "House!"

"What? I've seen what's under there and I have to say I can't wait to see it again."

"Really?"

"What do you mean, really? Come on. You have to know that you're hot."

"I've...never thought about it. I know I'm not ugly..."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice under the guise of being put upon.

"Say what?"

"That I think you're beautiful and sexy with legs that don't quit."

She felt her entire body warm up from hearing that. "Thank you. Of course you know what I think of you."

"Enlighten me. Quid pro quo, Clarice," he said in his creepiest Hannibal Lector voice. "I compliment you, you compliment me. It's how it works."

"I love your blue eyes, the sound of your voice and the smile that nobody gets to see but me."

House smiled and Angela could almost imagine it.

"Go back to sleep. Call me tomorrow and let me know how your presentation went."

"Okay. G'night, House."

"G'night."

X X X

"So when do I get to meet loverboy?" Chad teased as he joined her in the elevator.

Angela grimaced. "If you're lucky, you won't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he won't like you and you're no match for him."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's smarter than you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to pick him up at the airport."

But Chad was relentless in his pursuit. "Come on, Ang. Why don't you forget the old guy and we give it another go?"

She laughed out loud as she walked outside and gave her valet ticket to the doorman. "Ha! Right!"

"Are you going to the dinner tonight?"

"Perhaps. He might want to stay in, though. We haven't seen each other all week. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Do you wanna know what I think?"

Angela sighed. "Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"I think you're lying about this guy just to keep me away."

"Lying? Seriously, why would I have to do that?"

"Because you want to make me jealous. Or make yourself seem pathetic for being here alone. How sad that you have to invent someone."

She couldn't believe the audacity of the guy. He was relentless. "Whatever. Look, you and I, it was horrible and not something I care to repeat. Ever. I found someone else. He actually treats me with the respect I deserve. So please, just back off."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"I don't have time to list all the things." Her rental car pulled up and she tipped the valet before getting into the car. "Stay away from me this weekend, Chad. I mean it."

She tried not to let him get to her, but Chad was one of the few men who knew how to push her buttons. By the time she got to the airport, House was standing outside leaning against his cane, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. It made her temporarily forget about Chad when she pulled up and he waved at her.

She unlocked the doors and he tossed his bag into the back and climbed into the front seat.

"Nice ride," he said of the VW beetle she drove.

"Not bad for a rental."

She pulled away from the curb and they drove in silence for awhile. House looked out the window at the scenery. "It's freezing here. I was expecting it to be at least a little warmer."

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow," she snapped. Then she sighed and glanced over at him. He was observing her like a specimen under a microscope. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"What's going on?"

"It's not a big deal. I just have a lot on my mind."

That was an understatement to say the least. She kept replaying that conversation with Chad

over and over in her head. Thinking of things she could and should've said to him. It pissed her off even more that he was still able to get to her after so long.

"_Do you wanna know what I think? I think you're lying about this guy just to keep me away."_

House watched her. She looked visibly pissed off, and it was giving him the creeps. Her lips were in a thin line, her jaw was clenched and her hands were gripping the steering wheel. Deciding to let that comment go, he thought for a minute before speaking again. "So how far from here were you born?"

"Not too far."

He looked over at her, noticing she still seemed pensive. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Everybody lies."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to tell you every little thing?"

"No, not really," he shrugged. "But if you want this weekend to be good, you need to get that stick out of your ass."

Angela shut her eyes. "Just let me get us to the hotel and I'll tell you everything then, okay? I just need to drive."

House nodded. "Sure."

She felt horrible for snapping at him, and she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. Damn Chad for pissing her off! She was so excited to see House, but he blasted that all to hell and ruined everything.

House was silent for the remainder of the drive, seeming perfectly content to look out the window, and for that she was grateful. By the time they pulled up to the hotel she had calmed down and managed a smile when he got out of the car and reached for her hand. "I never got a kiss hello," he whispered as they walked inside

With a quick glance around the lobby, she saw no sign of Chad and her mood lifted a little more.

"Are you hungry? They have a nice bar here."

"I could eat. Plane food was minimal. I did appreciate the free booze in business though."

She smiled and led him a quiet booth in the corner where they sat next to each other. The place was half empty but Angela's eyes were glued to the entrance, expecting Chad to walk in any minute.

"_Come on, Ang. Why don't you forget the old guy and we give it another go?"_

"Expecting someone?" House inquired cooly as he continued to observed her.

"I seriously hope not."

"What's going on?"

In that moment, with the way House was looking at her, and the quiet way he asked, she burst into tears and covered her eyes with her hands. House was totally at a loss for what to do next. He didn't have a very good track record with emotional women, but when it came to Angela, his defenses came down and he felt the undying need to stop her crying as soon as possible. He moved a little closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She felt him stuff a napkin into her hand and she sniffled a thank you as she took it and wiped her eyes.

"I'll kill him, whoever he is," he muttered, causing her to choke out a laugh.

"With your cane? You could find it a new home."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty bad. I ran into my ex, Chad, in the lobby last night and then again right before I had to come get you. It's been five years and he still manages to get to me. And not in a good way. He thinks I made you up just to make him jealous and keep him away. He's been trying to screw me since I arrived."

"Son of a..."

"I don't know what to do," she sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly as the waiter brought drinks to the table.

"We haven't ordered yet," House told the man.

"They're from the gentleman."

"Trust me, he's no gentleman," Angela snapped.

"Which one is he?" House inquired, his jaw clenched.

"At the bar, sir. I'll take these back and then I'll return to take your orders."

"Thank you."

Angela watched as the waiter spoke to Chad and he looked over at her, a smirk on his face. She glared back at him and reached for House's hand under the table. His fingers interlaced with hers and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax. I'll deal with this prick," he whispered.

Angela gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. "This will be interesting."

As expected, Chad made his way to their table, drink in hand. "You didn't tell me your father was in town, Ang."

Angela opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but House was quick with a response. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Chad smirked at her, ignoring House's comment. "Who's the old man?"

"Chad Michaels, Dr. Gregory House."

"You'll forgive me if I don't get up. Bum leg," House said with an air of annoyance as he held up his cane.

"No problem. Mind if I pull up a chair?"

"Actually yes, but if you insist..."

Chad went to sit down, not noticing that House used his cane to hook one of the legs and slid the chair out from under him. The next thing Chad knew, he was on his ass and House looked surprised.

"Okay, he's cut off," House shouted to the bartender as he pointed to Chad.

"You son of a..."

"Listen, you look like a smart kid. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, hell, don't even think about her! If I see you bothering her again, my cane will find a new home up your ass. Capiche?"

Chad glared at Angela and then looked smugly at House. "You're wasting your time, old man. Her legs are locked together at the knee, and she doesn't swallow."

Angela's mouth dropped open in horror and she wanted to crawl under the table and hide. House's reaction, however, was much more immediate and severe. He got up, nearly knocking the table over as he grabbed Chad by his lapels and slammed the younger man against the wall, using his cane to hold him there. He pressed it against Chad's trachea hard enough to make his face go bright red and tears to leak from his eyes.

"See, now that wasn't a nice thing to say in front of the lady. But that happens when you talk out of your ass like that. You start saying crap you don't mean. Never, ever, come near Angela again. Or I'll use my cane to give you a proctology exam. Are we clear?"

She could feel the tears prickling her eyes again and she had to get out of there. Fast.

She fumbled in her purse for the key card and handed one to House. "I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

House leaned over to kiss her cheek but whispered, "You okay?"

"No," she whispered back, her voice shaky as she kissed his cheek. "Room 822."

He watched her as she hurried out of the bar like someone was chasing her. Then he turned his attention back to Chad, who looked very scared. And rightfully so.

He could tell House was furious, and even though he didn't know the man, he actually feared for his life.

House stood up to his full height, completely towering over the young man and his hand gripped the cane so hard that his knuckles were white. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and menacing, causing Chad to wince. "Take my advice. Stay out of my sight. I wasn't kidding about the proctology exam. Do we understand each other?"

Chad swallowed hard and nodded.

"I can't hear you. Do we understand each other?"

"Y-yes. We understand each other."

"Good."

And with that, he backed off, leaving Chad to catch his breath after having House's cane at his throat for the past several minutes. He was not looking forward to the state that Angela might be in, but he was prepared to do what was necessary. Adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he took the key card out of his pocket and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

_**A/N: I just wanna give a special thanks to my beta Iyimgrace who helped make this chapter MUCH better than it was.**_

_**Next stop: SmexVille ;)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry to make you wait so long. I hope it's worth it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Angela got undressed and changed into her blue satin sleep shirt and matching robe. She hoped House was ripping Chad a new one downstairs as she opened the bottle of wine the hotel provided and the crackers and cheese from the mini bar.

A few minutes later, she heard House enter with his key card and he looked pensive. "You okay?" he asked as he tossed the card on the table and took off his jacket.

Angela let out a long, shaky breath and shook her head. "I just...can't believe he said those things."

She placed two wine glasses on the table and began to pour the wine. "I'm so sorry, House."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. He was the one who was being a jerk." He took his glass and clinked it against hers. "Nice look you have going there."

"I figured I might as well get comfortable if I was going to spend the night being depressed."

"Oh come on. Sure, what he said was mean and uncalled for, but I don't believe a word of it. I don't know why you're so upset."

"Because it's true, House!"

"Which part?"

"All of it. Remember last weekend when we were making out and I wouldn't let you...you know. And oh my God..swallowing...it's bad enough having someone gag me, but to expect me to swallow...that? No way! I don't even like giving...you know," she said, giving the blowjob gesture with her hand. "Just thinking about the experience makes me nauseous."

House nodded, making a mental note not to expect that from her any time soon.

"So you have issues. We'll deal with them as they come up. It doesn't make me want you any less."

Angela sighed in defeat. "This sucks. I had this whole seduction thing planned for us this weekend and now..."

"Seduction, huh?" House said, amused and intrigued. "You can still show me."

"House!" she playfully slapped his arm and brushed away a tear that had fallen.

"Angela," he said softly as he took her chin in his hand and tipped it up so he could look into her eyes. Then he kissed her, gently and passionately. She tentatively kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands slid up and down her back as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue against hers. It made him almost dizzy and lightheaded as they came up for air and looked into each others eyes.

"House..." she said, her eyes full of questions. "I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't do this unless I had definite feelings for the person."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I can understand if you don't feel anything for me. I mean, why would you? I'm almost half your age and..."

"If I felt nothing, I wouldn't be here. I don't know what this is, but it feels good to me. Let's just go with the flow and let whatever happens happen."

Angela nodded. "Slow and easy, right?"

House smiled down at her and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah."

When she felt his lips against hers again, she felt like she was lifting off. He kissed her so deeply that she had to come up for air and when she did, his mouth descended on her neck. It felt so amazing that she moaned and buried her fingers in his hair, for the first time, noting how soft it was.

"Perhaps we should..move this into the bedroom," she whispered as his hands untied the belt of her robe and it fell into a heap at her feet.

"Mmm," House nodded and took a step in that direction as she began walking back. He grabbed his cane and followed her eagerly across the room into the private bedroom area. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently lowered her onto the bed and her night shirt slid up a little. As he placed kisses down her neck, he began to unbutton the shirt, placing a kiss after each button came undone. Much to his surprise, she still wore panties. Black lace that made her skin look white by comparison and he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach.

Angela's entire body shuddered in answer as he continued to place kisses across her stomach and then up towards the valley between her breasts.

"Oh..." she moaned as her hands came up and slipped underneath his T-shirt to feel his warm skin. House smiled as he slowly ran his tongue over one nipple and made her shudder again.

"Cold?"

"No...you just...do things to me. I feel really good. _You_ make me feel really good."

He moved over to the other nipple and did the same thing, his hands massaging at the same time.

"You have very beautiful breasts," he said, his voice husky as he playfully scraped his teeth over her sensitive skin.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. They're perfect."

House spent several minutes giving his undivided attention to her breasts and then moved downward. His tongue circled her belly button and her breath hitched when his hand slid up over her knee. Her legs were soft and smooth to the touch and he couldn't get enough of them.

Upon his hand sliding up her thigh, her legs immediately closed together and she blushed. "See what he meant about my legs being locked at the knee?" she sighed.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't even know anymore, if that makes any sense. When Chad and I...he wasn't exactly gentle like you. It was always sort of...wham bam, thank you ma'am. If he was so generous as to try and get me off, he went about it the wrong way. He couldn't find his way around with a flashlight and a map."

"You need to just relax and trust me. Let go. Can you try that?"

Angela nodded. "I'll try."

"Tell you what, let's get into bed...get that fireplace going...set the scene."

"Okay."

House flipped the switch on the gas fireplace and used that as the only light in the room. Angela had already gotten into bed, propped up against the headboard as she held the covers above her breasts. She admired the way he got undressed and smiled encouragingly at him. Until he stopped, and hesitated when he got to his jeans, in fear that she'd see the hideous scar on his thigh and want to bail.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." but his voice was uncertain and he looked away from her.

"House? I know about your scar. I trust you. Can you do the same for me and believe when I tell you that I'm not going to run away screaming?"

He considered her words, nodded and continued to unbuckle his belt. His jeans slid down his legs and he kicked them to the side, leaving his shorts on as he climbed into bed.

Angela loved it when he kissed her. His lips were always so gentle, yet insistent at the same time. He kissed her like he really wanted to, not just because he thought it was what she wanted. House loved kissing, and he always had. It was one of his favorite pass times and he knew he was good at it, if Angela's soft moans were any indication.

Upon quick investigation, he realized she had discarded her underwear at some point so he quickly struggled out of his boxers and tossed them on the floor. Something about how they were both naked was very comforting somehow. Even if nothing else happened between them that night, it wouldn't have mattered to him. He was more than content just to hold her.

_Where did that come from__? I must be goin soft! _He thought to himself as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter so their chests rubbed together. It felt amazing and he kissed her again as he helped her lie back against the pillows. His hands began their exploration, gently touching and caressing her to find out what she liked and didn't like.

Angela lay perfectly still and kept her eyes closed the entire time, but had yet to let him know if she didn't like something. So when he let his hand trail down her side and caress the inside of her thigh, she didn't stop him that time. His hand went higher and skipped over the place he knew she was sensitive about and his fingers came upon the soft curly hair.

She arched her back and took in a deep breath but when he didn't move his hand, she relaxed again. He gently let his finger dip lower and found her not to be the least bit wet and he frowned. He would need to fix that. If she wasn't properly lubricated, sex would not be the pleasurable experience he was aiming for.

"Mmm, Angela?" he whispered as he rolled on top of her and took her breasts in his hands.

"What?" she asked, breathlessly, eyes still closed.

"Everything okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Has anyone ever kissed you...here?" he asked as his fingers slipped between her legs.

Her eyes flipped open and she was staring into his amazingly blue ones. "N-no."

House frowned and cocked his head to one side. "Really?"

She blushed. "I was told that...it was a special thing. If I was good at...he would...do that to me in return. But he never did."

"Wow. I've been called a selfish prick, but damn, he has all bases covered. Well, there's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"I'm going to show you what you've been missing."

"You don't have to..."

He placed his finger against her lips to quieten her. "I want to. Tonight is all about you. I don't want you to hold anything back. Okay?"

She nodded and settled back against the pillows as House began kissing a trail down her body.

Angela didn't know what to expect and she became more nervous the closer House got to the juncture between her legs.

"House..." her voice wavered a little.

"Relax. You'll like it, I promise."

He spread her legs a little more and got himself comfortable on his stomach as he lay between them. He let his fingers explore in and around her folds, and only then did she seem to respond to his touches.

Her scent was intoxicating and he closed his eyes as his thumb gently rubbed her clit, causing her to squirm a little. He was aching to taste her.

"How's this?"

"Mmm...nice," she breathed.

"Good."

He leaned in and gave her one slow tentative lick. When she responded favorably, he did it again, lapping at her clit with his warm tongue until she was very wet and moaning loudly.

"Yeah, that's it...just relax and feel," he murmured as he placed each of her legs over his shoulders and went to work.

"Oh...my God..." she moaned as her fingers buried in his hair, literally pulling at it. "Oh God..."

"You can call me Greg," he chuckled as he slowly inserted a finger and began moving it in and out in rhythm with the strokes of his tongue.

"Oh!" she cried out as she arched her back and gripped the sheets. A warm, tingling sensation began to course through her veins. It started in her toes and moved upwards through her body until it tensed up, ready to burst any moment.

It all seemed so personal and so intimate. She suddenly knew why Chad was so hesitant to do it. It would have meant he actually cared about her enough to make her feel good.

Scratch that.

It felt utterly amazing!

"That...that feels...so...oh my God..."

House smiled to himself as he slipped another finger inside her and moved it faster as his tongue continued to swirl around her clit.

"Yes!" she shouted as she began to grind her hips against his face.

"Angela..." he groaned as he grabbed her legs to hold her in place as he worked his tongue faster.

"House...I'm...I feel like I'm..."

"It's okay...let it go. I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

Angela came to the sound of his voice. House watched in fascination as she went completely limp and breathless under him. Her eyes finally opened and she looked around until she saw him lying next to her, looking ever so proud of himself.

"That was...amazing," she whispered before clearing her throat.

"If you think that was amazing, wait until you feel what hot, passionate lovemaking feels like."

_Lovemaking?_ She thought, amused he would even use that term. Was it possible that he returned her feelings? Or was it just a word in his vocabulary that he preferred to use rather than _fucking_?

"Well, if your lovemaking is anywhere near as fabulous as that, then I say what the hell am I waiting for. I mean why do you think I asked you to be with me this weekend?" she smirked. "To see the sights? Besides, if you can do that to me with your tongue, I can only imagine how good you are in other...departments."

He smiled again and leaned over to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue, and while that would normally gross her out, she found it strangely erotic. Not the bad experience she considered it to be.

"Well, if you insist. I've never been one to deny a woman what she wants."

* * *

_**A/N: More smex to come :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**SURPRISE! Bonus chapter for being such awesome readers :)**_

_**A/N: As I read over this chapter again, I realized it's one of my less smutty scenes. I hope you still enjoy it though. **_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Angela smiled at house, coyly biting her lip. "If people only knew what I know."

"What do you think they'd say?"

"They'd probably be shocked, but not too surprised. I always suspected you'd be amazing behind closed doors."

"Depends on which closed doors you're talking about," he smirked as he traced an invisible pattern on her stomach, reveling in how soft her skin was.

"Bedroom doors."

"Wanna find out?"

"After what you just did to me? Hell yeah!"

"Hmm," he murmured as he suddenly rolled over and pinned her wrists to the bed. "I think I can manage that."

"I want to go to tomorrow's seminar looking freshly fucked."

He arched his eyebrow. Where did this sex kitten come from all of a sudden? And where had she been hiding? He grinned before he crashed his lips to hers and explored her mouth with his tongue. He let go of her wrists and climbed on top of her. She groaned as she slipped one hand down and wrapped it around his shaft with a firm grip, causing him to moan and twitch in her hand.

Her eyes widened at the size of him as she ran her hand from the base of his shaft to its tip. He was bigger than she was used to and her immediate worry was that it wouldn't fit. Sure, she wasn't a virgin, but she had a right to be nervous about how it would be.

They kissed and held each other for several minutes before he rested his forehead against hers. "Condom?"

"In the drawer."

He leaned over and took one out, used his teeth to rip open the seal and rolled it on himself while Angela watched in fascination. House smiled down at her and his hand reached down to see if she was indeed ready for him and she was.

He then positioned himself between her legs, putting all his weight on his left side as he gently nudged himself inside.

They both moaned together from the sheer ecstasy of the sensation. He didn't move for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size, and then he plunged in with one swift thrust.

"House!" she shouted as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. "Oh God that feels awesome!"

He covered her mouth with his as he pulled all the way out and then pushed back in. He did that a few times until he felt himself getting close, and backed off. He slid his hand down her leg and wrapped it around his waist as he thrust even deeper.

"Oh God House...just..."

"Just what?" he whispered as he devoured her neck.

"Please...faster..."

He knew as soon as he did that, he was going to lose it, and he wanted her to come first. His hand found where their bodies joined and he began to stroke her as he moved a little faster.

"Yes...oh yes...so good..."

"Yeah..."

Angela was overcome with emotions. Was it natural to feel that good? She'd never felt that good in her life.

She glanced up at House and his eyes were shut but he looked seriously in the moment. Then she felt that familiar feeling again. The warm, tingling sensations that made her body feel like it was on fire. She was going to explode and when she did, she wanted House right there with her.

"House..." she groaned as she gyrated her hips against his. "I'm so close..."

"Me too."

"Oh God..." she moaned. "I love...this..."

House pushed her over the edge and tumbled over it with her. He crashed his mouth against hers to swallow her cries as they rode out their orgasms together.

It was awhile before she came around and realized where she was and what just happened. Greg House had just made love to her. Amazingly so, he did and a wave of emotions swept over her. She felt a prickle of a tear in her eye and she turned away from him. She didn't like crying in front of anyone, least of all him.

When he caught his breath, he listened quietly for a minute. "You okay?"

She sniffed and nodded her head as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist to pull her close to him.

"I don't deserve to be this happy," she whispered. "I keep thinking that something is going to happen and I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream...Ouch!" she yelped when House pinched her ass.

"Nope..definitely not a dream."

Angela rubbed the spot on her ass where he pinched her and grimaced. "Did you have to pinch _that_ hard?"

"It was the only way to make sure. Feel better now?"

"Other than the bruise I'm going to have on my ass? Sure."

She felt his lips kiss the back of her neck. "Get some sleep. You have a presentation in the morning."

Within minutes of closing her eyes, she was sound asleep, wrapped securely in House's arms.

"Where're ya goin?" House mumbled into his pillow as Angela tried to climb out of bed.

"I have to shower and get ready for my presentation in an hour. Go back to sleep, order room service if you want."

"When will you be done?"

"Eleven."

"And then what?"

"We have the rest of the day to do whatever."

"And what is there to do in Vancouver on a cold, grey day?"

"Lots. All I know is that I don't want to stay around here."

House nodded. "I'll be down in the lobby at eleven."

"Sounds like a plan." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss but House deepened it and tugged on her hand to pull her onto the bed. "House!"

"It's still early...we have time for...another round..."

"Oh no we don't. I have to get ready and be down there early. I promise, later we can..."

His bright blue eyes and seductive smile were working their magic on her and she felt herself weaken under his gaze.

"House...please..."

His hand was trailing up her leg but he didn't break eye contact.

Angela glanced at her watch. She still had time before she had to jump in the shower. It wasn't like she had to go anywhere, just down to the conference room.

House could see she was caving in and he made his move, lowered his head and gently kissed her.

"I really need to shower..."

"Hmm..come to think of it, so do I. Great, let's go."

Angela's jaw dropped. "You mean...together?"

"Did you have a better idea? This way, you can have your shower, and I can..uh..shower with you. It's a win-win."

She followed him into the large bathroom where he turned on the hot water, got it to a decent temperature and then used the very convenient grab bar in the shower as he stepped in.

"Are you coming in?"

Suddenly, she felt a little shy. Sure, he'd seen her the night before, but it was dark then. Now he'd be seeing her in broad daylight. However, the way he was looking at her was predatory and she was seemingly under his spell as she dropped the robe she was wearing and stepped inside.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. His lips felt very warm and soft from the heat of the shower and she backed up against the slick tile wall as he proceeded to kiss her everywhere. His hot mouth attacked one of her breasts, and then the other. He used the built in seat and gestured for her to sit on his lap.

"Turn around, I'll wash your hair," he whispered as he reached for the shampoo bottle.

When she was situated on his good leg, he began to work the lather through her hair. She'd never had anyone shower with her before, let alone wash her hair that way, and she closed her eyes. House was soon to become an addiction for her.

When he was done, she rinsed and was about to turn around but he kept her where she was. Grabbing the bar of soap, he lathered his hands and began washing the rest of her. His hands felt amazing as they concentrated on her breasts and moved down her stomach to that place between her legs where she ached to be touched again.

"House..." she moaned as she threw her head back and leaned against him as his fingers worked their magic.

"Mm...you like that?"

"Yes.."

"You like the way I play with your clit...the way I can get you so hot like this..."

"Oh God...yessss," she hissed as he worked his hand faster until she came hard and a deep moan escaped her lips.

They rinsed off and she got dressed in a hurry. House enjoyed the frazzled way she ran around and grabbed her presentation folder as he lay in their bed with a smug grin on his handsome face.

When she finally left, he went back to sleep.

X X X

Angela finished her presentation with a round of applause and smiled at the crowd. "Any questions?"

House quietly entered the room and stood in the corner at the back and waited for her to finish up.

Someone near the front raised their hand. "Yes?" she said and pointed.

A man stood up, looking roughly House's age and he smiled at her. "I'm Captain Burns, Winnipeg unit. It's been my experience that the best people in the field of bullying are those who have been bullied themselves."

Angela nodded. "I was."

"My point is, what could people possibly have to bully you about, Sergeant?"

"You'd be surprised what kids will find to pick on someone about."

"I'm sure I would be. But what I'm getting at is that you're a bright, pretty woman with a good sense of humor. I have a hard time believing you of all people were bullied."

House rolled his eyes and Angela saw him. She tried not to smile, in spite of herself. A man was clearly flirting with her and House was there to see it. He was not going to be happy.

After a couple more questions, people began to file out of the room as Angela packed up her things. House stayed at the back of the room and watched the Captain from Winnipeg approach the stage.

"Great presentation. I'm sure it was better than the guy who was supposed to give it," the man said to her.

"I wouldn't know. They didn't tell me who it was. But thanks," she replied as she continued to put things in her bag.

"I was wondering..if you'd like to join me for lunch."

Angela paused for a second and looked at him. Was he serious?

"I'm honoured to be asked, Captain..."

"Ron," he corrected.

"Ron," she smiled, a slight blush creeping over her face. "But that's quite impossible."

"Oh. I see. You...have plans?"

"Yes. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Enjoy your weekend."

He walked away and House limped up the aisle toward the stage, brushing past the captain on his quest to claim his territory.

"You're blushing. What did he say to you?"

Angela couldn't help the coy smile that appeared. "He asked me out."

"And you said..."

She stared at him. "Are you high? What the hell do you think I said? You shouldn't even have to ask!" she hissed loudly and stormed off ahead of him.

House rolled his eyes and followed her into the elevators.

"Is this what it's going to be like every time someone shows an interest in me?"

He didn't answer her and they rode up to the eighth floor in silence.

She didn't understand him sometimes and it infuriated her to no end. The night before he was sweet and sexy, and then as soon as someone else threatened to take what was his, he turned into a green-eyed monster.

They were going to have to have a serious talk about their relationship or it was going to hit the skids very fast.

* * *

_**A/N: So, we have 3 chapters left in the story. Still loving it? You guys have been amazing with the reviews so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I don't like to bore you with my sob stories but as someone who was constantly told I had no talent and that everything I wrote was dumb, it means more than you can imagine just to know that you guys like this enough to read/review/add it to your favorite stories. So I'll say it again: I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Conflict...gotta have some because I like it. Hahaha. Also, gives the excuse for some make-up sex :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

House waited for her to change her clothes as he stood at the window looking out at the city below. The sky had turned grey and threatening and it suited his mood at the moment. Angela was obviously upset and he knew why. What he planned to do about it, he didn't know. Their relationship was almost foreign territory for him. They'd been inseparable ever since he jokingly suggested they be "friends with benefits." However, since then, he found he'd grown quite attached to her. He wouldn't know how to handle things if she left.

"Are we still going out?" he called to her.

She stood in the doorway of the bedroom and rolled her eyes.

"Is that a no?"

"That's a hell no," she snapped back.

"What exactly is the problem?"

"The problem is that you don't know what the problem is, and I shouldn't have to tell you."

House threw up his hands in despair. "Wha...I'm not a mind reader."

"Oh no? I thought the great and powerful Dr. House knew it all."

"I don't know what the protocol is for when a man flirts with and hits on my girlfriend. And what's worse, to stick the knife in a little deeper, you seemed like you enjoyed the attention."

Angela cocked her head to one side. "I'm only human, House. You know my history with men has been less than favorable. So forgive me for enjoying the moment of having a man find me attractive enough to pay me an open compliment in a room full of people." She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for my behavior because I did nothing wrong. I'm here with you. And after last night I would have thought you'd be secure in that."

House looked down at her and sighed. He felt like a first rate idiot. "So do you forgive me?" he finally asked, tossing his cane aside and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Angela nodded and smiled up at him. "Let's get out of here. I want to go do something. Even though they say it's going to snow tonight. I hope you brought some warm clothes."

He nodded and took her face in his hands. They were warm and dry to the touch and she felt a jolt of electricity when he kissed her. It was a very tender, gentle kiss, but it didn't stay that way for long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tongue sweep into his mouth while he reciprocated.

"If you want to go out, let's go now or we won't leave this room," he murmured between kisses.

It was a tough call. Part of her did want to go out and show him the town, and another part wanted to stay in and have him ravish her.

"Okay, let's go. But if it starts to snow, we're coming back."

House nodded. "Deal."

She drove them all over town and stopped for lunch. On their way to the museum, it began to snow lightly so they turned around and made it back to the hotel just in time. The snow had gotten heavier and the roads were slick when she pulled up.

When they entered the lobby, House wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders for support. His leg was hurting more than usual because of the cold.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing a nice Jacuzzi tub won't fix. That and some Vicodin."

"When we get upstairs I'll run you a hot bath."

"Gonna join me?" he asked, leering at her suggestively.

"If you want."

"That tub is definitely big enough for two."

House pressed her against the wall and kissed her while they waited for the elevator to arrive. "We'll open some wine, and have a nice long bath."

"Mmm sounds like a plan. And then...a repeat of last night?" she grinned, looking hopeful. "I think some make-up sex is definitely in order."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Goody!" Angela giggled as he kissed her again, his hands buried in her hair and she kissed him back until they heard someone clearing his throat. House stepped back and glared at Chad as the elevator doors opened.

"Sorry, this car's full," he snarked, using his cane to prevent the man from entering. "I'm not opposed to an audience, but she might be, given that it's you."

The doors closed on him and House resumed their kiss until they arrived on the eighth floor.

"You're so bad!" she giggled as they walked down the hall together.

"That little prick got what was coming to him," House grumbled as he let them into the suite and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

Angela placed her hands on his chest and began kissing his jaw line. "As horrified as I was by what he said, I couldn't help but be turned on when you went all caveman on his ass. And you got the little prick part right, by the way."

House chuckled as he pulled her into the bedroom and kissed her again. "Douche bags like that usually have to compensate for their...ahem...short comings."

Angela held up her little finger and wiggled it suggestively. "Oh you have no idea," she smiled as she looked up at him with that cute coy expression he'd come to love about her.

_Love? Where did that word come from?_ He thought to himself as he popped a pill while Angela ran them a bath. It was true that he'd developed genuine feelings for her over the last couple of months. Hell, it was his idea that they start seeing each other. _But love?_ That wasn't supposed to be in the equation. Not yet…It was a little startling.

"Bath time!" she called out to him, and he limped into the bathroom. Angela had already gotten undressed and only wore the fluffy white robe provided by the hotel. The room smelled of subtle lavender and Jasmine and the jets were going in the tub. Also, she had lit over a dozen tea lights, casting a warm glow.

"Where did all these candles come from?"

"I brought 'em."

House wrapped his arms around her and began nuzzling her neck. "You did, huh?"

"Yep. Wishful thinking I guess. Why don't you get in first? I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?"

"To get the wine."

"Good idea."

House slowly eased himself into the hot bubbly water and let out a very content groan as Angela returned with the wine bottle and two glasses. After filling them, House offered his hand to her and helped her step into the tub. Once she was comfortable sitting between his legs, and rested her back against his chest, she also let out a happy sigh. "Wow. This is awesome."

"Very. Cheers," he said as he clinked his glass against hers and took a long sip of wine. Then he put his glass aside and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, today was interesting."

Angela snickered. "That's not a word I would use. More like...sexy...then frustrating, fun, and then sexy again."

House placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. "Last night was very sexy too."

"Yes it was. It was an eye opener for me. I never knew that sex could be like...that."

"Mmm...like what?"

"I dunno, it was hot, romantic, amazing, tender, magical..."

House chuckled. "I get it."

"Anyway, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so patient with me. I must've come off like a total virgin. In a way I kind of am."

"You were amazing last night," he whispered as he interlaced his fingers with hers. "What happened to the first guy you were with?"

She was silent for a few minutes and House nudged her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just...he's dead."

"Oh. How?"

"He surprised some thieves coming out of a jewellery shop one night. They shot him and his partner in cold blood. They never did find the guys. It was sad. He was a good guy. But he made a better friend than a lover."

House nodded as he took another sip of his wine. "Wilson's gonna kill me when I get back."

"Why?"

"I don't think he...likes the idea of us seeing each other."

"So what?"

"You don't see him every day. I do."

"It's your life."

"You're his niece."

"So? He's not the boss of me. Hell, nobody is. If he makes trouble for you lemme know."

House laughed. "Gonna take care of him for me?"

"If I have to."

"Sexy."

"Seriously, he can't tell you not to see me anymore. We've been friends for too long, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," he whispered as he began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear until she moaned and pressed her back against his chest.

"Wanna get out?"

"Sure."

She got out first and then helped him. He grabbed his glass of wine, she grabbed hers and they went to the bedroom. While House was pouring them some more wine, she glanced out the window. "Wow."

"What?"

"It's really snowing hard now."

With the dim lights, the fire going, and the snow falling outside, they stood in front of the window, House's arms around her waist as they watched it cover the ground below.

After a few minutes, House began to place kisses down her neck and across her throat. "Bed. Now," he mumbled as he stepped forward and guided her into bed. He climbed in and lay next to her, touching and caressing her naked body, letting his fingers just barely touch her skin.

"Mmm...I love the way you touch me," she whispered as her hands slid up his chest and around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love the way you kiss me, too."

Instead of ruining the moment by saying something stupid, he kissed her lovingly on the mouth as he gyrated his hips against hers.

"So beautiful," he whispered between kisses as his hands massaged her breasts. "Very nice."

"They're kinda small," she whispered.

"They're perfect." And then, as if to prove that fact, he lowered his head and slowly ran his tongue over each nipple.

"Ohh..." she groaned and shut her eyes. "That feels so good..."

"As good as...this?" He asked as his other hand slid below the covers and rubbed her inner thigh.

"Yeah..."

"Not nervous anymore?"

She smiled up at him. "I think you've cured me, Dr. House."

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure. I think a more thorough examination is required." His hand went a little higher until it reached her soft folds and she arched her back and gasped.

"Interesting response."

"You have a very...good bedside manner."

House laughed out loud. "Yeah but let's keep that between us. I have a rep to protect."

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow," she sighed.

"Me neither. I like this bed."

"Don't you have a king sized bed?"

"Yeah, but it's mine. Hotel beds are always better for some reason."

"I've been to your place but I don't think I've ever seen your bedroom."

"You're right. We'll have to fix that when we get back."

"Definitely."

House's fingers were still stroking her gently and she began squirming underneath him. "Oh wow...so good..."

"Tell me what you want."

She blushed. "I want you," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You want me to what?" he asked, rubbing a little faster, getting her wetter.

"I..."

"I'll do anything you want," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. "All you have to do is tell me."

She was completely speechless. This was new to her and he wanted her to tell him what she wanted? She just couldn't get the words to come.

"I can't..."

House realized she was shutting down and he didn't want that. He wanted her to enjoy sex, but apparently the dirty talk would have to wait awhile until she was more comfortable with him.

"Mmm, you're so sexy," he whispered as he kissed her. His tongue slid along her lower lip and she opened her mouth under his. She tasted like wine and her own unique flavor and he was quickly becoming addicted to it. He couldn't stop his hands from touching her everywhere as he moved on top of her. He reached out and grabbed a condom from the nightstand but Angela took it from him, removed it from the packet and rolled it on him. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he almost lost it right then.

"Make love to me, House...please..."

"Mm..by your command."

Angela shut her eyes and moaned as House slowly moved in and out of her. His lips kissed her neck and her throat, gently nipping at her skin while she wrapped her arms around him. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned with satisfaction as he began to move a little faster.

"Slower," she whispered. "I want to feel you..."

House was amused by her sudden change in behavior. One minute she was afraid to speak up, and then in the throes of passion, she suddenly found her voice. He was more than happy to oblige and slowed down, thrusting slowly and deeply while she moved with him.

"So...close already," she whispered as she kissed that spot at the base of his throat that drove him crazy. Not many people knew about that spot, but she discovered it and it set him off.

"Me too..." he groaned as he pushed harder. Her head hit the headboard and she started laughing when it happened again.

"Oh..yes...Oh God, House...I'm coming..."

With one quick move, he rolled them over so she was on top and she took over. For someone who was as inexperienced as she claimed, she certainly knew what she wanted and how to get there without him helping her.

She rode him hard and fast until they both reached their own climaxes, moaned each others names and went limp from exhaustion.

"House?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, still out of it.

"I hope this won't freak you out or anything but I have to say it."

"What?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo...how's House gonna react to that?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"_I'm falling in love with you."_

House let those words repeat in his head a few more times, but he was unable to respond.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" Angela asked, her voice sounded sad all of a sudden and then she turned away from him, pulling the covers up to her neck. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

House stared up at the ceiling and cursed himself. He should say _something. Anything_. Now she was upset because for once, he didn't have a response.

"Angela…"

"Just go to sleep, House. I'm tired. I just rode you like a dime store pony."

House grinned. "And what a great ride it was."

He wanted to tell her that her words meant something but he couldn't make them come out of his mouth. What was wrong with him? He knew he felt something for her. Was it love? He wasn't sure. There had always been something about her that made him want to protect her, but he wouldn't call it love by any stretch of the imagination.

Eventually he fell into a deep sleep and when he awoke, Angela was packing her suitcase.

"Check out isn't until 11. Get back into bed," he mumbled.

"It's ten. And our flight leaves at two."

"That's not for four hours," he groaned as he rolled onto his back and reached for his Vicodin bottle. "Come on...come back to bed. I'll make it worth your while," he grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That would take longer than an hour. Now get up and get your stuff together if you want breakfast."

Upon the mention of food, House dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. Most of his things were still in his suitcase so he decided to take a quick shower. When he came out, Angela was staring out the window, completely in a zone. He limped over and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"What for?"

"Last night. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. You were just saying how you felt."

"In a moment of pure post-coital bliss. I lost my head."

"It happens."

"House, look, I realize that's a lot for you to accept. I'm guessing you haven't had many women tell you they loved you."

"Just one. And I don't even know if it was the real thing."

"You mean with Stacy?"

"Yeah. I can't really blame her for leaving after the infarction. I was a complete bastard to her and I drove her away on purpose."

"Because you blamed her for what happened?"

"Yeah, among other things."

Angela kept quiet and let him talk. It was the first time he'd ever actually talked about Stacy or the infarction and she'd always been curious.

"Anyway, it's over and done with."

She looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest. "House, you're under no obligation to love me back. I know emotions are hard for you. Just know that that's how I feel. You can choose to accept it or ignore it. But I'm putting it out there."  
He smiled down at her, but it was a weak smile. "You always did wear your heart on your sleeve. It's cute but dangerous."

"Tell me about it. It's gotten me into trouble more times than I care to count."

They stood together, just holding each other in silence until House's stomach rumbled. "I need to eat."  
"We can eat downstairs."

"Yeah, sixty dollars later. Why don't we just go to the airport and eat there?"

Angela shrugged. "Sure."

They gathered their things and headed down to the lobby. Angela handed her valet ticket to the doorman and he went off to get her car.

"They're bringing the car around front. Let's go."

House nodded and limped behind her, slinging his duffel bag over one shoulder. The snow had stopped falling by then but the roads were going to be treacherous.

"Want me to drive?" House inquired as they tossed their bags into the trunk.

"I can drive in the snow just fine. Besides, the main roads should be clear. The ones to the airport anyway. I've suffered through many Canadian winters over the years. This is nothing."

"Show off."

"Takes one to know one."

X X X

Monday morning came all too quickly for House. He was not looking forward to going into work and being interrogated by Wilson.

In fact, as soon as he stepped off the elevator, Wilson came down the hall from his office.

"Do you have me on the radar or something?" House snarked as he limped to his office and tossed his things on the floor.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"I think you just did."

House smirked as he dropped unceremoniously into his chair and put his feet up. "Did you talk to Cuddy?"

"Yeah but she wouldn't tell me anything. I did, however, talk to David."

"Great. So you obviously know where I was and who I was with."

"Yes, but what I don't know is why."

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"How upset you might get."

"Why do you think I'd be upset?"

House looked at his friend and it was a serious expression. One that basically said "don't insult my intelligence."

"She called me last week and asked me if I'd come out there. Her ex boyfriend was there and we had words with him. What an obnoxious little prick. How she dated him for as long as she did is beyond me."

"What else?"

"She gave an amazing presentation the next day and then some captain from Winnipeg asked her out…while I was in the room."

"Wow."

"She told him no but it didn't help my ego much. We had a bit of a fight about that."

"House…there's something you're purposefully not telling me. Why?"

"I'm not getting into it with you."

Wilson pointed at House and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You slept with her."

House rolled his eyes and used his cane to propel himself to his feet. "I'm done talking about this. Whatever I say or don't say is going to piss you off and I don't need that."

"She's my niece, House."

"Yeah. Your niece. Not your daughter. Cut the cord already. David doesn't have a problem with us so I don't see your problem. You were certainly encouraging it in the beginning."

"I was not!"

"You told me I should go out with her when she asked me out after your sister's funeral. Now you're acting like some…over-protective and overbearing big brother. She's not a kid anymore, Wilson. She's an adult. The state recognizes it. Why can't you?"

"Because if this…thing you two have going blows up, I have to deal with the fallout."

"It's too early to be thinking about the impending doom of our relationship. Just leave it be and let things develop. I don't know what's going to happen."

"How long have you two been secretly seeing each other behind my back?"

House chuckled. "It hasn't been behind your back. You already suspected."

"The fact that you two have been inseparable this past year should have raised a flag but I guess I didn't want to think of my best friend violating my only niece."

House groaned. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds dirty."

X X X

"So, what are we doing for Christmas?" Angela asked House as she sat on the piano bench beside him as he played.

"We?"

"Yeah. Pardon me if I'm being presumptuous here but it was my understanding that couples spent time with each other on the holidays."

House snickered but continued to play. "What do you usually do?"

"I cooked a turkey last year for Uncle Jim and my Dad. It was nice."

"Gonna do that again this year?"

"If I do, will you come for dinner too?"

"For turkey, hell yeah. I missed the one on Thanksgiving."

"I know," she sighed. "You got that nasty flu that was going around. I spent the night playing Nurse."

House stopped playing and looked at her. "And what a sexy nurse you were. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I'm easy."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I know that already. But what do you want?"

Angela giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "What do _you_ want?"

"Surprise me."

"Oh gee. That's about as vague as my answer."

"You get what you give."

"There must be something you want."

He shrugged. "I trust you."

Angela sighed and shook her head. Then her mouth turned into a coy smile. "Would it sound incredibly cheesy if I said all I wanted for Christmas was you?"

House had to laugh. "Very. But I can get down with that. The Christmas tree you put up looks awfully empty underneath it. I think we should fill the void."

"Fill it with what?"

He got up and held out his hand to her. "C'mere and I'll show you."

She got to her feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist, slid his hands down to her ass and pressed her against him.

"My my..." she giggled. "Someone's excited."

"You look good tonight," he whispered before kissing her. It wasn't the passionate kiss she was expecting, but it was still damn good. Was there nothing that man couldn't do? Sometimes, all he had to do was look at her a certain way and she completely melted. All train of thought? Gone. Never mind that when he kissed her, be it a simple peck or a deep, passionate kiss, she felt like she was lifting off.

"You'll look even better naked under my Christmas tree."

"_Your_ Christmas tree?" she laughed. "As I recall, _I_ was the one who put it up and decorated it."

"Yeah but it's in _my_ apartment. Ergo..."

"Are we going to spend the rest of the night arguing about this?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him, to which House looked on the defensive.

"We can if you like."

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, already."

"Mmm," he murmured and kissed her again with more heat than before. His lips were warm and soft, and his tongue was hot as it swirled against hers. She barely noticed the way he lowered her to the floor and then found herself laying beneath the tree with him partly on top of her. "Definitely better than arguing," he whispered as he began to unbutton her shirt and slipped a hand inside.

Angela hissed as his hand gently stroked one of her breasts, and then the other. By then, he'd gotten all the buttons undone and was peeling the shirt away from her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and drew him in closer for another kiss, which he was all too happy to reciprocate. He loved the way she kissed.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and then slipped her hands underneath his T-shirt to feel his warmth. He reached around to unhook her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders until it joined her shirt on the floor next to them.

When he bent his head to kiss her breast and ran his tongue over her nipple, she thought she'd die right then.

"Mmm...that feels good..."

Her hand slid down his chest, past his stomach and over the bulge in his jeans, and it was his turn to moan. She gently rubbed her hand over him until she got impatient and unzipped his jeans. House unbuckled his own belt, snapped open the button and pulled them off, leaving him in just his shorts.

"You're a little overdressed," he chuckled as he reached for the tops of her lounge pants and pulled them down her legs.

Angela gave a contented sigh as she lay back and let House kiss her everywhere. His lips and his hands just barely grazed her skin and she felt hot and cold all at once. When he felt her shiver, he stopped and looked down at her. "Cold?"

"A little."

He reached up and grabbed the chenille throw blanket off the couch and draped it over them. "How's that?"

"Much better. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," she smiled.

House returned her smile with one of his own and she felt a flutter inside of her. It was a smile that reached his eyes, a genuine grin that she rarely saw.

"Still in love with me?" he asked.

Angela smiled even wider. "I'm more in love with you than I ever thought possible. You've done something to me, House. I don't know what. I do think it's been building up over time, ever since I was a kid. And I know that even if I never saw you again, my last thought this side of the grave would be of you."

House was a little overwhelmed by that, but he didn't show it. Instead, he kissed her and they made love under the Christmas tree, slowly and tenderly.

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter, kids! It'll either get posted later tonight or early tomorrow. Thanks again to those who've added this story to their favorite list. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Christmas day finally arrived and Angela decided to have her father, Wilson and House over for dinner at her loft.

"You seem nervous, House," Wilson observed on the drive over. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I worked my ass off all week to cure some patient friend of Cuddy's so she'd be better in time to spend the holiday with her family. A lot of nights at the hospital."

"So what was the diagnosis?"

"Ectopic pregnancy. It was messing up a lot of other things. D&C took care of it."

"Oh, that's kind of sad."

"Not really. She didn't seem too upset about it."

"Do you ever want kids, House?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, just making conversation."

"You know what my father is like. You think I want my kid being subjected to that?"

"You're not anything like your father, House. I've seen you with kids. You don't talk down to them. They respect that."

"It's not that I don't like them. I just think...a child would get lost...with me leading the way."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you'd make a great dad."

"Why are we having this conversation? Just a month ago you were against me even dating Angela."

"I was. Until I got to see how happy she's been. I don't know what you've done to her, but it's good. I was worried about her."

"Why?"

"Because she went through a period when she was sad."

"When was this?"

"Back when she was still in the RCMP. She'd just finished her training."

"That would be boyfriend number one. He died."

Wilson looked at House like he'd grown two heads. "Seriously? She told you?"

"Yeah. We do actually talk to each other. Our relationship is more than nights of amazing sex."

Wilson groaned as he pulled up to the curb in front of Angela's building. "Whoa! Too much information."

"Oh whatever."

House grabbed the bag full of gifts and gave them to Wilson to carry while he brought in the wine. David greeted them at the door with a glass of Scotch in hand.

"Merry Christmas, gentlemen."

There were hugs and pats on the back while House looked around the room for Angela. "She's in the kitchen," David volunteered.

"Where she should be," House grunted, but his tone was teasing.

"Better not let her hear you say that," David chuckled.

"Too late," Angela called from the kitchen. "And you can tell Dr. House that if he doesn't behave himself, there will be no dessert."

"She's bluffing," House smirked.

"No I'm not!" she sang.

House entered the kitchen holding the bottle of wine and put it in the fridge before moving over to the stove where she was boiling potatoes.

"You wouldn't deny me," he whispered huskily in her ear as he stood behind her.

Angela shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck and smiled. "I might have to."

"And then I'll have to deny you what you crave the most." His hands slipped around her waist and he pressed himself against her. "And you won't get any Christmas presents."

Her ears perked up.

He actually got her something?

"Well then I guess you'd better behave too."

He was kissing her neck and she found it very hard to concentrate. Eventually, the sound of the potatoes boiling over brought her out of her trance. Damn that man!

"Get out of here before I burn something. My dad brought some nice Scotch."

"You just want me drunk so you can take advantage of me later," he chuckled.

"Yes, House. That's exactly it. Now out!"

Wilson came into the kitchen a little while later to help her put the finishing touches on dinner. Of course, it was all a ruse to get the dirt on her relationship with House.

"You seem happy," he observed as he watched Angela stir the gravy. He couldn't help but notice the smile on her face.

"I am."

"Because of House?"

"Among other things."

"Well, whatever you've done, thank you. He's happier than I've ever seen him since the infarction."

"Good. He deserves to be happy."

"So do you. I was against this, you know. If you two were to split up, I'd be left to help House pick up the pieces."

"I know. And I'm sorry we snuck around but we wanted to explore the relationship without anyone looking over our shoulder. I hope you understand."

Wilson nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yeah."

They sat down to an amazing turkey dinner with stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberries and other veggies. When they were done, they sat around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts. House and Angela sat on the loveseat, his arm around her shoulders. She handed him a present to open and he smiled at her before he tore into it. She bought him the first season DVD set of one of his favourite shows.

"You are awesome! This is awesome. Thanks."

Wilson's eyes widened at the fact that House actually said thank you for something. Then he handed House his gift, which was a vintage leather bound medical book.

"Wow, this is cool! Where did you find this?"

"Some vintage shop in downtown Trenton."

"Well thanks. It'll be some great bathroom reading."

David snickered and House handed Angela her gift. "There are two, but open this one first." She opened it up and found an ipod.

"Wow! I've always wanted to get one of these."

"It's 4 gigs, you should be able to get plenty of songs on there. I added some I knew you liked already, to get you started."

She smiled at him, clutching the ipod to her chest. "Thank you! I love it!"

"There's this too," he said, handing her another wrapped present that was larger and significantly heavier.

She ripped into it and found an alarm clock with an ipod docking station. "This is awesome. I've been needing a new clock radio for weeks."

"I know," he grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses until her father cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, it's getting late. I have a case to prepare for this weekend."

Wilson glanced at House, who gave him that all knowing "get the hell out, if you know what's good for you" stare, and stood as well.

"Need a ride home?"

"I'll give him a ride," Angela said innocently enough, but the expression on her face was anything but.

"You sure?"

House grabbed the closest thing within reach, which happened to be a mandarin orange, and hurled it at his friend. "Out!"

Wilson threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed his stuff. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Geesh!"

The door closed behind him and House let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Alone at last," he grinned as he leaned over for the first real kiss of the evening.

Angela kissed him back feverishly, tongues fighting each other for dominance as House pushed her onto her back and grabbed the hem of her sweater. It went over her head in a flash, as did his button down shirt and T-shirt.

"There's...one more present I have for you," he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"More? House...you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," he said, cutting her off. He got off the couch and took something out of his jacket pocket. When he returned, he was holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes."

She did as he asked and he placed a box in front of her. "Okay you can open them now."

There was a blue Tiffany and Co. Box sitting between them on the couch and her breath hitched. It was too big to be a ring, and she relaxed a little. House didn't seem the type to propose on Christmas day anyway. With shaking hands, she took the lid off the box and nestled inside were a pair of aquamarine earrings and a matching pendant on a silver chain. Aquamarine was her birthstone, and it was always hard to find a decent quality one.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise. "This is beautiful."

He studied her expression for signs that she did actually like it, and wasn't just saying it to be nice. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Nobody had ever given her anything like that before. It was incredibly personal and it showed that he cared enough to get her something he knew she'd like.

"You don't have to cry," he chuckled as he took the necklace out of the box. "Let's see how it looks. Turn around."

Angela turned around and he fastened the chain around her neck. It was braided white gold and it sparkled very nicely in the dim light of the room.

She got up and stood in front of the mirror by the door to admire it. It was absolutely beautiful and she was just putting the earrings in when House came up behind her. "I was initially going to get you a pendant of an angel. Ya know, Angel...Angela. But you're not religious, and neither am I."

She turned around, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love it. And I love you, House."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

The silence was deafening. One could easily hear a pin drop. Angela stepped back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded, his hands that were still on her hips pulled her up against him as he looked down at her. "I've never said it because I've always been more for showing how I felt. Actions speak louder than words."

She nodded and smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"Anyone can say I love you, but when I say it, I want it to mean something, which is why you won't hear me say it often. I don't want to just throw those words around."

"I get it. And I don't expect you to say them every day." She slid her hands over his bare chest and placed a kiss over his heart. "Mine."

House smiled down at her and gave her a squeeze. "Mine."

They kissed, deeply and passionately for a few minutes until they had to come up for air. Then she threw the deadbolt, locked the door and led him to her bedroom.

"If I wasn't such a cripple I could carry you to the bedroom."

"I don't care about that, House. Besides," she said with a saucy grin as she closed the bedroom door, "you're not a cripple where it counts."

He grinned back at her, his ego stroked. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Sex with you is the most amazing experience and each time is different."

"Tonight will be different too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He said as he quickly picked her up from where she was standing and placed her gently on the bed. "Because tonight, I'm going to be _making love_ to you."

His words made her literally shiver with anticipation. He stretched out next to her on the bed and removed the rest of their clothes.

"House?"

"Mmm?" he murmured between kisses.

"I've been on the pill for months now. And I've been tested in the summer. I'm safe. What about you?"

"I test every year. Last test was in March, it was negative and I haven't been with anyone since, besides you. Why?"

She blushed a little and bit her lower lip. "I want to feel you. _All_ of you...when you're making love to me."

"I'd like that too," he whispered, his fingers interlaced with hers and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes and she felt her whole body warm up. When they kissed, she melted against him and completely surrendered herself.

Later that night, as they lay together, Angela smiled in the darkness. Finally, her life had meaning and direction. She had a job she loved, a great place to live, and now, after years of waiting, she had the man she'd always loved and admired. She had House.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: And that's the end of this journey. I'm glad you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have another House/OFC fic in the works as we speak so if you haven't already, click that little button below and add me to your "Author alert" so you don't miss out. I'll start posting it in a week or so. It's still early in development as I get thoughts together on where I want this story to go. I have so many ideas it's overwhelming right now. My fingers can only type so fast haha. Have a good weekend guys, and thanks again for reading!**_

_**-Retta**_


End file.
